I Was Nobody Once
by cutestkidsmom
Summary: Bella Swan was always an average girl, but when tragedy strikes she finds herself pulled into a world of lights, camera, action and mayhem. Will she let Edward's love lead her through the storms or will the darkness claim her. Romance/ Angst/ Drama. AH. Some non Canon coupling.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related ... No copyright infringement intended at any point throughout this story. Song lyrics and mention of any group, band, person or anything else is not mine and I don't claim it to be... However this tale is mine :)**

**Thank you forever and ever to this awesome team of misfits I have conjured up for I was Nobody Once... My Beta FoolForEdward, and my prereaders, Katie Boberg and Edaddict3254. Without them this wouldn't be what it is.**

**This is a Romance/Angst/Drama story. There is sensitive subject matter throughout the fic. I try to post warnings before each chapter but sometimes a warning kills the chapter. But I will do my best. You are forever warned! Reviews ALWAYS welcome, constructive criticism too. Personal attacks I ask you to please refrain. Thank you and enjoy :)**

**I Was Nobody Once**

Chapter 1 ~ Chapter Song: Carry On, by Fun

_If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on..._

When I was thirteen I had the biggest crush on Carlisle Cullen. I wrote him a letter and thought I was the shit when I researched his name and found an address I could mail it to.

It was the best letter ever. I told him all the things the other girls didn't. I was sure of it.

My mom always told me that famous people want to be liked for who they are, and not for what they look like. So, that is exactly what I did.

I told Carlisle Cullen everything about himself...in case he didn't know, which I'm sure he did. But how awesome is it that I was the one to tell him all these things?

After my mother mailed it, I checked the mailbox every day. Around day fourteen, I realized that he wasn't writing back. So I continued to worship him from afar.

My room was covered with his face and articles. I had all his movie posters and soundtracks to his big hits.

This obsession went on for another year.

.

.

.

On my sixteenth birthday, my parents, my brother and I all flew to Los Angeles. I had always wanted to see California, and it was either this or a car. I chose LA since I had been saving up my own money to buy a truck that Billy Black had been fixing up.

I loved every part of California, and I knew right then and there, that someday, I would be moving there.

We only stayed three days, but on the final night, my dad surprised me with tickets to a premiere he had heard about. My Uncle Aro is some hotshot agent, and every now and then, he gave my dad tickets to premieres. But living in Washington, we never get to go...until now.

The name of the movie was called, _A Long Way To Heaven_. It starred a new up-and-coming actor, who clearly got into the business because of his glorious father. His name? Edward Cullen.

I stood behind the barricades with my family and cheered as the cast arrived. I didn't really know many of them, since it was a film, which featured a cast of fresh faces. But when a huge limo pulled up and Esme and Carlisle Cullen exited, I practically fainted.

They both walked the barrier and signed autographs and posed for pictures. When Carlisle was in front of me, he smiled and it was beautiful. I thrust my pad and pen at him, and I think I scared him. And then I stabbed him... with my pen.

It was an accident, but no one seemed to care. We were escorted away from the barrier. Just as we were entering a security van, I saw a man exit another limo. From his profile, he looked about my age. His hair was brown with delightful red highlights and a jawline to die for. But that was all I got. Next thing I knew, I was sitting on a metal seat next to a large, unkempt security guard.

When he found out I was Aro Swan's niece, I was released with the promise to return to my hotel room and not disturb the premiere.

I never got to see that movie. As a matter of fact, I was so angry about the whole thing, I didn't ever watch it.

I did find out that the man I saw exiting the limo, was in fact Edward Cullen, and I'm sure had I not gone all freakish on Carlisle Cullen, I might have gotten an autograph.

.

.

.

Life for the next few years went on like it would for any teenage girl. I had a boyfriend, we swore we would love each other for all time, and after high school graduation, we broke up.

At eighteen, my entire life changed. There was so much good, but far more bad that happened that year.

I had been accepted to The University of California's art and music program and was beyond excited about it. They loved my art, but even more than that, they loved my audition. I paint to music I have written, performance art in a sense, which results in a permanent piece.

My course load was a mix between music and art, and to say my parents were proud would be an understatement.

My whole life felt like a dream come true. That was, until the nightmares invaded my peace.

It was July fourth, and my parents were flying home from a second honeymoon, as they called it. I drove all the way to the airport to pick them up, since my brother was already on the other side of the country to play football for Notre Dame. It had been just my parents and me for the last year, and it was fine.

I sat at that airport for a good hour. I checked and double-checked that I was at the correct terminal, and I was. I walked over to the board to see if they were delayed, but under their flight number it just said, "on time."

I remember the lady at the courtesy desk. Her name was Ann, and she was a little old lady, with fire engine red hair. I asked her about the flight, and she started typing away at her computer.

When her face dropped, and she told me to wait, that she would be right back, I knew that something was wrong.

It was far worse than wrong, it was a catastrophe.

"Engine malfunction." Is what I was told when the old lady returned with a nurse and the airport manager. They asked me to accompany them to an office when they learned that I was alone, and that my only other family was in another state. I could feel my legs shaking and my heart beating rapidly in my chest as we made our way there. They were very kind and arranged for someone to drive my car home. I have no idea how the person made their way back to the airport, I was in too much of a daze to notice or care. Their plane crashed only fifteen minutes from take off.

I don't remember calling Garrett to tell him what happened, but I must have, because the next morning as I sat at the kitchen table staring at my empty coffee mug, he burst through the front door.

It was the longest, saddest and most difficult summer of my life. Garrett stayed with me and helped me get everything together before I had to leave for California. I opted to drive instead of flying, and Garrett said he would make the trip with me.

I love my brother, and it hurt to tell him no. But he needed to get back, he had been away from his team for a month, and he would lose his scholarship if he didn't return.

I drove myself all the way to California in my trusty truck that I bought when I was sixteen. She never let me down.

My uncle Aro, being oddly protective, invited me to stay at his house until I was able to settle myself into a place of my own. It was a mansion not a house, and I am fairly certain that my bedroom had its own area code, very over-the-top.

So, now here I am on my nineteenth birthday, alone... in my room, writing a letter to my parents. They'll never get it, but it's my first birthday without them and after three weeks at UCLA, I have a lot to say.

A knock on my door pulls me from my birthday blues.

"Come in," I shout, because you have to in this gigantic room.

"Bella dear?" Aro's voice is calm and soft.

"Uncle Aro? Is everything alright?" I get up and walk toward him so I don't have to shout.

"Of course it is. I was simply hoping you either had plans this evening, or that you would allow me to spoil you on your birthday." He smiles brightly at me.

"Oh, I didn't think you would know it's my birthday."

His eyes widen. "Not know? Of course I know. And if you're free, I would be honored if you would accompany me to a charity event." He holds up his hands when I start to protest. A charity event? Really? It's my birthday, for Christ sakes.

"Now, hear me out, my dear," he says calmly. "It is quite a big deal, Beyoncé, Katy Perry and Marcus Foster will all be in attendance, and I know how much you love all of them. I've heard you painting to their music quite a few times."

Yeah, yeah, I know that I said I paint to my own songs, but sometimes I get music block.

"Wow, Uncle Aro, I don't know what to say," I gasp in excitement.

"Say yes."

"Okay, yes." I jump a bit when it feels like the giddiness is going to explode out of me.

"In the hope that you would say yes, I've purchased something for you to wear. Felix, could you please?" Aro calls for Felix, who is for all intents and purposes, his stylist.

I adore Felix, he always has the best jokes, and he's always shuffling in here every so often, with a new bag he saw that he thought I would like, or shoes, or something.

Felix walks in with a garment bag and winks at me as he places it on the bed.

"Wait until you see what I picked out for you and your fine ass," he says making Aro roll his eyes and grumble.

"I am standing right here, and I'd rather not hear about my niece's assets," Aro retorts.

Felix waves a dismissive hand at Aro. "Then be on your way, and let me dress the princess."

Aro doesn't hesitate to dart out of the room, especially when Felix pulls out a new bra and panties for me to wear with the dress.

"Now, I found this little ensemble in a vintage boutique on Sunset. I saw it and was like, 'Hello beautiful.'" He pulls out the dress, and I take a step back as if he's just pulled out a poisonous snake.

"What the hell is that?" I point to the piece of material he dares to refer to as a dress.

"It's your dress," he answers, confused.

"Where's the rest of it?"

He chuckles and rolls his eyes. "You aren't a nun, you can show some leg."

"And ass and breasts, apparently," I retort.

"What?" He shakes his head. "Please, this is beautiful. The black is slimming, not that you need it. I love the strapless, sweetheart neckline for you," he continues as I stare at the terrifying slut-wear.

"The lace and design mixed in with the sequins gives it an elegant look, don't you see it?"

"I see that it starts and ends at my hips," I chuckle.

"Shut it, try it on." He thrusts it at me.

"Fine," I grumble and proceed to dress myself, sulking the whole time, mind you.

"Turn," he orders, and I do because he is a stylist Nazi.

I feel the dress tighten around my ribs and stomach as he zips me up.

"There, bellisimo!" He claps and beams.

"I feel naked."

"You feel desirable not naked, sexy not slutty. Here put these on." He hands me sky-high heels, and I see an ice pack in my near future.

"Sweet Jesus, Felix, I can't..."

He interrupts me before I can finish. "Wear them and that dress, or I swear I will tell your Uncle that you want to go to fashion week with me in New York next summer."

Oh God, that would be a nightmare for me. "Fine, but just this once." I try to sound firm, but fail miserably.

So I play the Barbie doll and let Felix do his thing. When he announces that I'm ready, I saunter to the mirror, unsteadily in these heels, might I add.

I stare at my reflection; the woman who stares back is stunning. She's glowing and glamorous, and not me at all.

"Felix I..." The threat of crying swells my throat.

"The only thing in common that you have with that reflection are those sad eyes," Felix says as he looks in the mirror over my shoulder. "I like reflection Bella. Maybe she can stay a little while longer, without the eyes."

"I know, I'm trying," I whisper.

"Have fun tonight, pretend to be anyone but you. See how it fits. After all..." He spins me around. "It is Hollywood."

.

.

.

Aro is on his phone the entire time it takes us to drive to this event. I wonder what songs Katy Perry will sing? Oh, maybe a bunch of them will make music together.

"We're here, Bella, dear," Aro says with a smile.

"The Nokia Theatre?" I ask, shocked.

"I know it's a bit extravagant, but it is quite an affair. I will be introducing you to a lot of celebrities this evening." He gently places his hand on my shoulder. "I know I'm always busy, Bella, but I miss them too. I'm here for you, if ever you need to talk. I'll make the time."

It is the best birthday present in the world to know you aren't alone. I lean in and hug him. "Thank you, Uncle Aro," I whisper.

As we exit the limo a barrage of flashing bulbs practically obliterate my sight. I hear everyone calling my uncle's name. I guess being big in Hollywood doesn't mean you just have to act.

"Aro, who is this lovely lady?" Some way too hot to be real, reporter asks him.

"This is my niece, she is quite talented and a huge fan of the performers this evening. It also happens to be her birthday, so I thought this would be a wonderful way to spend it," he answers flawlessly.

"Well, happy birthday, sorry you didn't give her name," she addresses my uncle.

"You're right, I didn't." He smiles and escorts me down the red carpet.

"You didn't have to be rude."

He stops and looks at me. "Bella, they are vultures, not your friends. The more they know about you, the more they will use to burrow their way into your life."

"But you told them it was my birthday, and I was talented and a fan," I point out.

"All conjecture, nothing they can find out to be true." He is looking around now as we begin walking.

"But you said I was your niece, I'm sure they can find out my name." I feel proud about the point I make until I see the slight anger in Aro's eyes.

"My hope is that they don't. We are early to arrive, so hopefully the other attendees will be far more interesting."

"Yeah, you're right," I answer as I toe the red carpet.

"Bella, dear, listen to me. It's better for you to be a 'nobody' to them. Being a 'somebody' to the press is like living your life barricaded inside yourself. Enjoy tonight as a fan, not the niece of a Hollywood tyrant." He smiles now, and I chuckle.

"You're not a tyrant."

"Not to you anyway," he jokes.

The next half hour, I watch Aro schmooze and bullshit his way from conversation to conversation. I meet actors and actresses, directors and producers. It's quite an affair.

"Aro Swan," a voice I have listened to for years calls out from behind me, and I freeze.

"Carlisle Cullen, how wonderful of you to make it tonight," Aro says, and he eyes me suspiciously when I don't turn around. "Uhm... allow me to introduce you to my niece, Isabella."

I screw my eyes shut, internally curse, and then reluctantly turn and face my childhood crush.

"Good to meet you, Isabella," Carlisle says, and I open my eyes to see he has extended his hand to me.

I feel faint; maybe my hands are clammy. Shit, do I shake his hand?

"Bella, darling?" Aro whispers into my ear.

"Sorry, I uhm... hi." I shake his hand, and it's like heaven. I blush slightly and look away.

"She's shy." Carlisle chuckles. "The press will eat her alive," he jokes.

"She isn't into the scene, Carlisle, she is studying at UCLA. Quite talented," Aro says, and I blush again.

"Oh, my wife attended there. I had hoped my son would have, but he was gifted from the start and does very well for himself. We're very proud of him," Carlisle affirms.

"Edward Cullen, right?" I ask, finding my voice.

"Yes." He smiles. He likely thinks I'm about to gush about his work.

"Yeah, I heard he was pretty good. Never seen anything of his, but if he is anything like his father, then I'm sure he's remarkable." Did I just flirt?

"You've never seen any of my sons work?" Carlisle asks me in a disbelieving tone. Oh no, have I insulted him?

"It's not because I think he's bad, in fact he is very good looking. I see him on magazines all the time. As a matter of fact, I was driving down Wilshire Boulevard the other day with Felix, and I saw a huge billboard with his face on it. You know, for his up and coming movie, Shameless Love?" Carlisle and Aro are staring at me like I've lost my mind. No point in stopping now. I already stabbed him once.

"Anyway, I said to Felix that Edward Cullen is a very good looking man." I chuckle thinking about what Felix said to me. And of course, in true idiot fashion, I tell them. "Felix agreed and said he would undress him any day." And suddenly I'm laughing alone.

"Wow," Carlisle says. "I have no words."

I hang my head slightly. "Sorry, I get nervous around celebrities. I didn't mean to imply that your son is just another pretty face." My eyes widen. "Not that he isn't..."

Thankfully, Carlisle chuckles and holds up his hand. "It's fine, I do however recommend that you at least see Shameless Love. It's spectacular. And I beg of you, if you see my son this evening, let him know you've never seen one of his movies."

I smile and nod, afraid to speak again.

"Well, Carlisle, this has been interesting," Aro says as they part.

"Sorry for embarrassing you," I whisper to him.

He shrugs. "No harm, I found it quite endearing and natural."

"I've had a crush on Carlisle Cullen since I was thirteen. And then there was the stabbing incident."

Aro looks at me, aghast. "What?"

"Remember that premiere for A Long Way To Heaven?" Realization dawns on him, and he nods.

"I had forgotten about that." He laughs. "We'll have to tell Carlisle about that later. He still talks about it. I forgot that was you."

"No! Don't remind him."

He waves me off, and I know it will come back to haunt me later.

**A/N So there you have it chapter 1 :) Edward will appear in the next chapter for all of you wondering folk. This chapter is longer since it's chapter 1 and I want you to feel attached LOL chapters will be between 2200-3200 words each.**

**We have a lot of fun in my Facebook group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction if you want to stop in and chat up the teasers, pics and join in on the great debate that each chapter always brings.**

**As of right now I am updating every Wednesday :) But surprise chapters very well might pop up in your alerts... you never know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended at all! Music, bands, and anything else is not mine... except for the story that shit is all me!**

**Thank you SO much to my band of misfits, My beta Foolforedward, Edaddict3254, and Katie Boberg! You are all my stars in my dark sky!**

***Story correction. Bella's college has been changed from Julliard to UCLA, thank you to people who respectfully inquired of my college choice. I am aware Julliard is in NYC and I am also aware that there was a sister college in CA at one point but it is no longer there. Therefore, for argument sake I just changed it. THANK YOU seriously for your kind inquiries!**

**HOLY CROW! The reviews WOWZA! Thank you ILY!**

**~ IWNO ~**

**Chapter 2 ~ Chapter song: Brighter than the Sun by Colby Caillat**

**_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_**

**_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_**

**_Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky_**

**_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_**

**_~IWNO~_**

My feet are killing me. I have been standing on the red carpet for an hour and a half now. I am fairly certain my toes are going to start bleeding soon.

"Isabella dear, let me introduce you to my partner, Athendora Chase," Aro says, and I look at this tall Amazonian goddess.

"You're an agent?" I gasp. "You look like a model." Great, there goes my stupid mouth again.

"Oh yes, Aro, you are right, she is adorable," she speaks with an exotic accent I can't quite place.

"I love your voice." I roll my eyes, I'm an idiot.

"Thank you, I was born in South Africa, but I moved to England when I was eighteen. When I couldn't take it anymore, I moved to California. I call it my all over accent."

She is funny _and_ beautiful. I look over at my uncle, and I see he has stars in his eyes when he looks at her...Interesting.

"Uncle Aro, my feet are killing me, do you mind if I go and sit down?" He looks at me and then to Athendora. "You two stay and talk, I'll be over there." I point to a set of opulent benches.

"Alright, dear, you go ahead," Aro says and smiles.

I say goodbye to Athendora and practically run to the benches.

I swear my feet thank me when my ass hits the seat. I look around and watch all of Hollywood as they congratulate each other for being amazing. I laugh a little when I see women dressed in gowns that they just had to have been sewn into. When your boobs are sliding out of the dress, it is not a success.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I hear someone ask, and I scoot over.

"No not at all, please have a..." I look up, and I know that face.

"You're Edward Cullen."

"I am?" he jokes.

I roll my eyes. "Okay, I deserved that. Go ahead, sit, I'll go and give you some privacy."

"No. Please sit. If it looks like I'm talking to someone, then people will leave me alone," he practically begs.

I shrug and stay seated. We sit in silence until he leans over and whispers, "Can you at least pretend that you're talking to me? You see those two women over there?"

I look to where he's pointing, and sure enough, there is a brunette and a blonde practically undressing him with their eyes.

"Yeah," I answer.

"They've been following me all over this carpet."

"Why?"

"Well, I came with them."

I chuckle. "Then shouldn't you be _with_ them?"

"I made an error in judgment when I asked them. I co-star with them in my new movie. I thought it would be a good publicity stunt if I came with both of them. But it isn't the press that are all over me, it's them," he whispers close to my ear, and I'm taken aback by his scent. It's a mixture of smoke, mint and some sort of rustic smell. It fits him perfectly, and for some reason it's calming.

"Don't you have an agent or publicist or someone that can discourage you from making choices for yourself?" I ask, and he laughs boisterously.

"You are hilarious, are you a comedienne?"

"No," I chuckle at his contagious laughter.

"Singer? Wait, no." He snaps his fingers. "You're a model?"

Now my chuckle turns into a snort. "No way."

His brows furrow in confusion. "Who are you?"

"My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I offer him my hand; not realizing it's an invitation to have this Adonis touch me. He's even hotter than his father.

He takes my hand and his fingers are rough, not soft like I thought they would be. "Well, Bella... wait, Swan? As in Aro Swan?"

I nod. "Yes, he's my uncle. I'm his date for the evening." I roll my eyes.

"Nice, he's my agent," he says, and then he goes and licks his lips.

"Makes sense." I clear my throat. "I mean since he's your dad's too."

He nods, and I start to fidget with the hem of my dress, wishing it was longer. Edward keeps staring at me like I'm a meal or something.

"Is this your first Hollywood event?" He shifts a little closer to me.

"Uhm... yeah, well, sort of," I answer without looking at him.

"Sort of, how?"

"I went to a premiere once, behind the barriers though." I chuckle nervously.

"Oh? What was the movie?" he seems genuinely interested.

"A Long Way To Heaven." I take a breath when he chuckles.

"One of my movies, huh? How did you like it?"

"I... well, I never got to see it." I wince at the memory.

"Why not?"

So I tell him, and his eyes widen in shock, and then comes the laughter.

"So, does my father know that you are the stabber?" he asks, and I feel the tip of his finger brush my shoulder. At one point, he rests his arm on the back of the bench.

I shake my head. "No way."

"That's fantastic, I can't wait to see his face when he learns that the niece of Hollywood's most sought after agent stabbed him," he chuckles.

I don't try and beg him not to tell, because I know eventually he is going to hear about it.

"Well, anyway, when you did get to finally see the movie, what did you think? I only ask because it was the first movie I ever made, I'm not one of those actors that constantly needs reassurance," he says with this lusty smirk.

"I never did watch it." His eyes widen in disbelief or amazement, I'm not sure which.

"Oh, well, someday right?"

Oh no, did I hurt his feelings? "I'm sure it's amazing." And now I'm reassuring the actor who says he needs none.

He waves his hand at me. "No big deal. At least tell me which of my movies is your favorite?"

Dear God, why couldn't I have at least seen one?

"Why does it matter what I think, I'm nobody," I answer with a shrug.

"Everybody is somebody to someone, Bella." He smiles. "And I'm just curious."

I take a deep breath and just say it. "I've never seen any of your movies." There, it's out in the open.

Why is he so quiet? I look over at him, and he has this half smile, and his eyes are narrowed.

"What?"

"Come on, I'm not going to think you're a freaky fan, just tell me." He doesn't believe me.

"No, I'm serious, I've never seen any of your movies."

His telltale smirk falls, and a look of almost surprise adorns his gorgeous features.

"That's so odd, I mean you're the niece of Aro Swan. I would think you would be all over the scene." He scratches his head, and I can't help but giggle at his confusion.

"Well, I haven't lived in California very long. I am _very_ new to the scene. My parents always made it clear to my brother and me that school comes first, fun comes second." I shrug. "I'm not sorry though, I graduated top of my class and attend UCLA, and my brother got a full scholarship to Notre Dame. So it was worth missing some midnight premieres."

After my mouth catches up with my brain, I chance a look at _the_ Edward Cullen. He's staring at me, and I can't for the life of me, figure out what he's thinking.

"You are different."

Before I can ask him what he means, we're interrupted by what I would describe as a shrill, nasal, female voice.

"It's time to go in, Eddie, you coming with?"

I let out a lone laugh and the brunette narrows her eyes at me.

"Sorry," I mumble and look over at Edward. "You actually like being called Eddie?"

He smiles brightly and chuckles. "Not at all."

I nod. "Well, you and your dates have fun tonight. I'm going to find my uncle."

"Oh, we will," annoying brunette says.

"I'll see you around, Bella." Edward's fingers brush my shoulder and a shiver rushes through me. Not totally unpleasant but sort of unsettling.

"Yeah." It's all I can say, and I get up to go in search of my uncle.

.

.

.

"So, did you love the concert?" Aro asks as our limo makes a slow exit out of the theater.

"It was amazing, I can't thank you enough for taking me, Uncle Aro."

He chuckles. "You were the best date I've had in years, my dear."

I stare out the window and replay all the performances.

"Did you have a favorite act?"

I shrug. "That's far too hard to answer, I mean, when you go to a show where Katy Perry and the Rolling Stones are performing, it's impossible to say who is better."

Again he laughs. I must be a comedienne; maybe I did miss my calling.

"The Cullens were very taken with you."

I whip my head around and look at Aro directly. "They were?"

"Mmhmm, I even spoke with Edward a bit, and he said he found you to be delightful and refreshing."

I furrow my brow. What does that mean?

"It's a compliment, Bella."

I nod. "Alright, well, Mr. Cullen and his son were very kind to me. Almost as if Hollywood hasn't affected them."

"Oh, it affects everyone. But the Cullens have always been unique in the sense that they close themselves off from a lot of the gossip and rumors as much as possible. They are by far my favorite clients." He takes out his phone when it vibrates and starts texting.

"I think it's great that they can try and bring some normalcy to their life."

"Mmhmm."

I look over, and I see that Aro is scowling at his phone.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, well no. One of my clients was arrested this evening for a DUI." He shrugs and pockets his phone.

"Oh! Well, if you have to go then..."

He cuts me off with a wave of his hand. "I'm their agent not their lawyer, Bella. If he was stupid enough to drive while drunk, then he can spend a night in a holding cell. Might do him some good."

"So, how many clients do you have?"

His eyes shoot up, and he purses his lips in concentration. "Hard to say exactly, my agency has hundreds."

"You personally."

"Personally, I have ten. I can't manage more than that, otherwise I can't give any of my clients my utmost attention."

I scoot closer to him and wrap my arm around his and rest my head on his shoulder. "You are an amazing man, Uncle Aro."

I feel his lips press against the top of my head. "Thank you, Bella. It means a lot when I hear it from those who matter most."

I look up and smile. "You aren't a tyrant, I don't care what you say. I think you are a big, mushy teddy bear."

His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, and he points a finger at me. "If you tell anyone my secret, I will have to make you disappear."

I laugh and soon after, he joins in.

.

.

.

"He's not here! How did you get through the gate?" Sam, my Uncle Aro's butler's deep throaty voice echoes outside the hallway of my room.

"He gave me the code like forever ago, Sammy!" Another voice, one I don't know, answers.

I push the covers off, grab my robe and quickly wrap myself up.

"Well, Mr. Swan is not here, you have to leave before I call the police."

"Ha! I spent the entire night in a holding cell. Do you know what they do to rich, pretty boys in prison?"

I roll my eyes at the stranger's attitude.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you got drunk and drove into a tree," Sam retorts sharply.

"Why you little..." The stranger starts in, and I can't sit here eavesdropping. I open the bedroom door and step out.

"Who the hell are you?" The stranger, who indeed is very pretty, asks.

"Excuse me? You're in my house, who the fuck are _you_," I snap.

A small smile plays on his lips. "I'm Jasper Hale." He smoothes his hair down and gives his cheeks a slight smack. "I've been in prison all night, I'm a bit roughed up, so I can excuse you not recognizing me."

I raise a brow and look from Jasper to Sam and back to Jasper again. "Yeah, the name doesn't ring a bell."

His eyes widen. "What?" Then he laughs. "Oh, you're kidding." He waves a dismissive hand. "Okay, ha, ha funny. Where is Aro?"

I realize there is no point in arguing with the belligerent man. "I don't know; I just woke up."

His gaze shifts from me to my open bedroom door. "Are you his one night wonder?"

My mouth opens in disbelief. What a disrespectful asshole. "No!"

"This is Miss Swan, Mr. Swan's niece. I suggest you show her some respect, or you'll be looking for a new agent," Sam spits.

"He has a niece?" he huffs.

"Yes! And you must be his delinquent client."

Jasper crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes. "I can see it a little, maybe. You have his eyes and chin."

He didn't even flinch at my insult.

"Are you high?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I am what I am." He spins on his heels and claps his hands. "Coffee, Jeeves!"

"No!" Sam answers sternly.

Jasper looks at me with a questioning glare. "Does the princess want coffee?"

What a fucking jerk. "Nope, but I would love some tea."

"Bleh." Jasper makes a face. "Fine, two teas, but I want my objection noted." With that he saunters down the stairs.

I look over at Sam. "Is he for real?"

Sam shrugs. "Unfortunately."

"Why does my uncle deal with him?"

"It's a long story, but the short version is that Jasper is Mr. Cullen's nephew and Mr. Swan's godson."

"What?" I spit. "I didn't know that."

"Mmhmm." Sam starts for the stairs, and I follow. "Then why did Uncle Aro let him sit in jail last night?"

"Mr. Hale is a troublemaker. He is constantly in some sort of mess. Mr. Swan probably thought he was doing the right thing. Tough love and all."

I nod. "I guess that makes sense."

I hear music coming from the direction of the pool. I follow the splashing noises, and when I open the French doors, I see a bare-assed Jasper Hale doing a cannon ball off the diving board.

"Come on in Princess Swan... Clothes are not required." He winks.

Oh heaven help me.

**A/N: Oh boy oh boy!**

**I hope you are all loving this story and some are asking if it's really angst, and yes it is. We are easing in and the love part? Love hot and heavy? Well, it's a slow burn.**

**Join my group on Facebook Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction for teasers, music links and pictures of each chapter :)**

**Fic Rec: That fantastical MidNightlove87 has marked her awesome fic Reconnecting Roads as complete so go check it out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the story is mine.**

**Thank you to my IWNO Misfits: My beta Foolforedward, my pre readers Katie boberg and Edaddict3254 xoxoxo... Love you ladies!**

**The reviews have kept me smiling and I can't thank you all enough. I try to respond to as many as I can :)**

**~ IWNO ~**

_**Chapter 3 ~ Chapter song: Every Me Every You by, Placebo**_

_**No circumstances could excuse  
In the shape of things to come  
Too much poison come undone  
'Cuz there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you**_

_**~ IWNO~**_

"Mr. Hale!" Sam spits from behind me.

I hear the porcelain teacups clink together. I turn, and sure enough, Sam is as red as a tomato, and his hands are shaking.

"Let me take that." I don't give him a second to protest, I just take the tray and set it down on the table.

"Mr. Hale, please put your clothes back on immediately," Sam thunders.

Jasper responds by diving under the water and lifting his bare ass up in the air, before it's swallowed up by the pool.

"It's fine, Sam, really. He's what? An actor, musician?"

Sam closes his eyes, breathes and collects himself. "He's a musician."

"Okay, I know music. I might not know crazy and insufferable, but if Jasper is my Uncle's godson, then he's important. Let me try and talk to him. Once he sees that I have no interest in his assets, he'll stop." I don't know if I believe that, but I'll try.

"You don't know Mr. Hale," he mutters. "Just scream if he touches you." With that, Sam turns on his heels and walks back inside.

I watch the man in the pool for a while. He looks relaxed and graceful. I fix our tea and notice that Sam brought out croissants and butter. I'm mid-spread when I hear the sloshing of Jasper clearly getting out of the pool.

I don't look up; I just go about my business. He bypasses the towels and plops down in front of me, dripping wet and naked.

"Yum, I love me some crow-sants!" he says in a mock southern drawl. I ignore him.

"So, what kind of tea is this, Princess? Not green tea, right? I hate that shit."

"Not green tea, it's a strawberry tea, actually." I gently push the cup to him without making eye contact. Why does my uncle need to have glass tables?

I feel his eyes on me, but I sip my tea and eat my croissant.

"Do I make you nervous?" he whispers.

"No."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Hmm, what is it then?" I can practically hear the smile in his words.

"Well, if you really must know, I'm trying to eat, and you're naked. I'm trying not to lose my appetite."

I can see from the corner of my eye that he freezes mid-sip. "Harsh Princess." He places the teacup down and gets up, wraps a towel around his waist and sits back down.

"Better?"

I finally look up. "Much."

"So, tell me, Princess..."

"My name is Bella, not Princess or honey or any other annoying nickname in one of your songs."

He smiles brightly. "So you do recognize me?"

I shake my head. "No, I asked Sam who you were."

His smile falls. "Oh."

"Don't take offense at it. There are thousands of musicians out there; I can't know all of them. And besides, just because I don't know you by sight or name, doesn't mean I haven't heard your music."

"I see." It's all he says as he rips off a piece of his flaky pastry and pops it into his mouth. His brows are bunched together, and I swear he's pouting slightly.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude. It's just... I didn't want to say that I knew you just to say it...You know, because of who you are." I'm making no sense, but Jasper looks up and a smile slowly spreads on his face.

"So, you do know who I am but are trying to not know who I am, so I won't be nervous that you're some stalker?" His eyes twinkle, and the mischievous smile he gives me tells me that Sam is right about him.

"No, I still don't know who you are."

He shakes his head. "You confuse me."

I shrug. "Sorry."

We eat in silence for a few minutes before Jasper starts asking questions.

"So, you're Aro's niece?"

"That's right."

"Why have I never heard about you?"

I look up. "Why would you?"

He shrugs. "I'm his godson, I've known Aro my whole life, yet I never knew he had a niece. That's weird."

I take a sip of tea and think about that for a moment. "It's not totally weird. I'm nobody. I have no star on the Hollywood walk of fame, no platinum record or an Oscar. Why would anyone know about me?"

"Because Aro is your blood. I never see him with family, or hear him talk about family. It's odd." He tilts his head, sniffs and then narrows his eyes. I feel like a piece of art on display.

"Uncle Aro is protective. I think he'd just rather people not know a lot about me to keep me safe."

He nods. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

"What in the..." Jasper and I both turn to see Edward Cullen with a bewildered expression.

"Hey cuz!" Jasper bellows as he stands. Of course his towel falls, making me laugh, and Edward cover his face with his hand.

"Jazz, towel." Edward's voice is muffled, but Jasper chuckles and quickly rewraps the towel.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asks, and I can't help but wonder that myself.

"Sam called Aro, he's in a very important meeting, and I happened to be getting off the set..."

"So he asked you to come and babysit me?"

Edward nods.

"Well, it's unnecessary, because as you can see, this lovely lady is already doing your job." Jasper points to me.

Edward looks at me, and I blush slightly as his eyes rake over my body. I nervously tighten the robe even more closely.

"She is in no way equipped to handle you, Jazz," Edward says with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?"

"No offense, Bella, right?"

I nod.

"Bella, my cousin here is a world-class disaster. If he isn't high, he's drunk, if he isn't either of those he is jonesing, which makes him dangerous, and if by some miracle he is none of those things, then he is destructive. All things that would turn your world upside down and you inside out."

I shift my eyes over to Jasper who is rolling his eyes at Edward. He doesn't seem to be any of those things Edward has accused him of.

"He seems fine to me."

"Because I _am_ fine," Jasper responds and shoots me a wink.

"That's only because he just got out of jail. Give him about an hour, and he'll be lit like the fourth of July," Edward retorts.

"Oh ye of little faith, cuz." Jasper is shaking his head, but he doesn't seem hurt. He has a small smile on his face and that twinkle in his eye.

"Jazz, come on, get dressed, I'll drive you home."

"No, Ed, I'm cool. I need to talk to Aro." Jasper finishes his tea and sits back in the chair.

"He won't be back till late, come on."

"It's fine, really." I interrupt. "I haven't much to do today anyway."

"See, it's settled then, so you my dear cousin can fuck off." He shoos Edward with his hand and walks over to his pile of clothes on the other side of the pool.

"Bella, you seem like a really sweet girl. A naïve, but sweet girl, and it's nice that you want to coddle."

I hold up my hand to halt Edward's speech. I'm not sure if it's for his sake or mine that I end it.

"I am neither of those things, Edward. Well, maybe sweet, but not naive. Jasper has been very nice, and since I live here, I say he can stay. My uncle can let me know if I have overstepped when he returns home." I offer him a smile so as to not seem like I'm being a bitch.

"Alright then." With that Edward grabs a croissant, sits back and toes his shoes off.

"What are you doing?"

"I like you, Bella, and I get that you are new to California and don't get a lot of what's going on, so I will simply shadow you today. Jasper seems tame right now, but sooner rather than later, he's going to snap." He leans forward and the wind blows in such a way that his scent hits me. It's the same musky, minty smell. "And you'll be happy that I'm here."

"Don't you have a movie to make or something?" My voice cracks, and I hope he doesn't hear it.

He shrugs. "I'm done for the day. I was going to workout with my brother, but he'll be alright on his own."

I look down at myself, and again I feel the heat on my cheeks. "Okay, I'm just going to go change, and I'll be back down in a few minutes."

Edward's perfect face breaks into a perfect smile and my heart beats a little faster. Damn, he's a beautiful man.

"You going?" he asks with a smirk.

"Oh!" Stupid Bella. "Yeah, now." I turn and practically run up to my bedroom.

.

.

.

When I make it back downstairs about fifteen minutes later, Jasper and Edward are sitting in the living room watching what I think is TMZ.

"They blew this way out of proportion!" Jasper says, as he tosses what looks like a popcorn kernel at the TV.

"Jazz, maybe if it was your first time getting busted I would agree, but that..." Edward hits pause on the TV. "You punched the cop."

I look, and sure enough he's right.

"He hit me first, but of course TMZ didn't catch that!"

"It doesn't matter, you hit a cop!" Edward's voice rises.

"I get it, cuz, alright!"

"No! It's so much not alright! I don't get it, you're an amazing musician, your talent surpasses so many, why are you so determined to fuck it all to hell?"

"I don't need a father, Edward, I need a friend, a cousin. I screwed up, I get it, now leave it alone."

Edward shakes his head and huffs. "Keep it up, Jasper, and you will snort your life into a grave." Edward tosses the remote at Jasper and stands.

When he turns around, his eyes immediately lock with mine and the worry and anger in his makes my breath hitch.

"Are you...uhm...Do you two want to maybe show me around this crazy city?" I let out a nervous laugh, hoping to ease some of the tension in the room.

"I'm game!" Jasper jumps up, and when he looks at me all I see is happiness. But something deeper lies in those dark eyes.

"Great, well, I'm at your mercy."

"I'll ask Sam to ask the driver to bring the car around," Edward says, and my eyes widen.

"The car? Can't we drive?" Jasper and Edward both start laughing.

"Sorry, we aren't laughing _at_ you," Edward says after he calms.

"Yeah we are," Jasper adds. "Look, Princess...I mean, Bella. You don't want to drive in this city, it's a nightmare. Plus, Edward and I can't _just_ drive anywhere."

"Oh, yeah right, celebrities." I shrug. "I keep forgetting."

"Yeah, about that," Jasper starts. "How is it that your Uncle is the biggest agent in Hollywood, and you have no idea who I am?" He looks at Edward. "Did she know you?"

Edward nods. "Yeah, but she has never seen any of my movies."

"What?" Jasper looks at me. "Are your parents like Quakers or something?"

"Quakers? No!"

"Do they deprive you of TV or movies or music?"

I shake my head. "They didn't ever deprive me of anything. I watched a lot of TV and stuff growing up. I'm a huge fan of Edward's father's work, and so you know, I'm a student at UCLA, I'm an art student. So I know what talent is."

Jasper chuckles. "So you know Uncle Carl's work, but not Edward's? What was your piece to get into UCLA's elite program, if I may ask?"

"Musical art."

"What is that?"

"I write music, record myself and then paint to it."

Edward and Jasper both stare at me with open mouths and wide eyes.

"What?" I wipe my face thinking something is stuck there.

"You don't look like the music type," Jasper says.

"Sometimes I use other artists' music, but I try not to."

"Wow." They both say at the same time.

"Can I see your work?" Jasper asks.

"I guess, but can we do it another time? I don't get a lot of time off, and I really want to get to know this town."

Edward nods. "Sure, I'll go talk to Sam, you two can meet me out front, sound good?"

"Sure," I answer, and Jasper wraps his arm around mine.

"Okay, Bella, let's talk music." He pulls me out of the door, and with a giddy expression, he begins a musical inquisition that gratefully ends when a black, stretched limo comes rolling up.

"Let's get the tour started shall we?" Edward says as he opens the door for me.

I get in, and just as the car turns onto the street, Jasper pours his first alcoholic beverage of the day.

**~ IWNO ~**

**A/N: I know a lot of you have asked if I could post twice a week because of the length of the chapters or that you love it so much... Summer time is difficult with my 3 kids home. I will post 2 chapters this week to say thank you all for welcoming this new story and I will post 2 chapters every other week as long as time permits. I wish it could be more but I'm sorry it can't.**

**So you all know teasers, song links and pictures post in my facebook group so if you aren't there and you want into my crazy head join... Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction.**

**Fic Rec: Suddenly by LyricalKris It's only 1 chapter in but it's one of those stories that you just fall into and know you'll love after so little time. Mid Night Cougar rec'd it and now I rec it to you! Summary reads : An apathetic actor. A young girl coming into her own. He was always larger than life to her. She was always just a child on the edge of his horizon. For both, love was a silly game other people played, until it wasn't. Its amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related... Also, no copyright infringement is intended. All that's mine is this story.**

**Thank you to my merry misfits FoolforEdward, Edaddict3254, and Katie Boberg... my sanity lays in their hands.**

**This is my THANK YOU chapter! My way of saying thank you for reading and reviewing. You have made me so very happy!**

~ IWNO~

**Chapter 4 Chapter song: Whispers in the Dark by, Skillet**

**_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark_**

_~IWNO~_

I should have known that getting a tour of the town from two well-known celebrities would mean never leaving the car. For the last two hours, all Jasper and Edward have done is point to things and tell me what they are.

"Can we maybe get out and walk?"

Edward shakes his head and Jasper just "pffft's" me.

"Fine, this is stupid, just take me back to the house." I sit back and fold my arms over my chest.

"Are you sulking?" Edward asks, clearly amused.

"Look, I get that you two can't wander the streets without getting mauled by crazy people. But, I'm a nobody, I can show my face anywhere and everywhere. So, the driver can take me back to the house, you two can go about your day, and I'm going to go sightseeing."

"I don't think you walking the streets anywhere in California alone is a good idea," Jasper says with a slight slur.

"Yeah, well you're well on your way to drunksville anyway, so you're of no help to me."

Jasper chuckles, and Edward let's out an exasperated sigh. I take the moment to push the button that makes the partition slide down.

"Hey, it's Jared, right?" I ask the driver who nods. "Can you take these two back to my uncle's house, and then maybe you can suggest some really great places to see?"

Jared smiles. "I would be honored, Miss Swan."

I return the smile and look at Edward and Jasper. "There, problem solved, I won't be alone."

"Are we so terrible that you want to get rid of us?" Jasper actually pouts.

"No, it's just..." I let out a breath. "It sucks that you two can't walk around and be regular people, and you've both been really nice to me, and I appreciate it. But, it's not who I am. I could never hide and lock myself away from the world. It's why I'm happy to be a normal girl."

"You are far from normal," Edward says. I look over at him, feeling slightly hurt, but he is quick to explain. "No, I mean you are very different from normal girls your age. You have no idea who he is." He points to Jasper who winks at me. "You've never even seen a movie I've been in, and your uncle is like on the board of all things godlike in Hollywood, and yet you are so laid back and oblivious."

I shrug. "My parents were all about keeping me and my brother grounded."

"I bet your folks are like hippies, aren't they?" Jasper asks with a child-like expression.

"No, they were never hippies. Well, wait that's not true, my mom was a hippie, I saw some pictures of her when she attended BU. But, my Dad, he was always a regular, laid back guy."

"So tell us about them, what are they like?" Edward asks as he turns his body slightly toward me and gives me his undivided attention.

"While I was growing up, my mom was a stay-at-home mom, she loved pottery and making things with her hands, and she used to sell them at flea markets and stuff. My father was the Chief of Police in my hometown."

"And what do they do now?" Jasper asks as he pours himself drink number four... I think.

I let out a breath. I hate telling people, I get that look. "My parents both died a few months back." Simple, to the point.

Silence... Of course, that's almost worse.

"I'm sorry," Edward responds with a gentle hand on my knee.

"Yeah, me too, that totally sucks. They died together?" The alcohol is clearly making Jasper brazen, but I get the feeling he speaks his mind, regardless.

"Yes, plane crash."

"Holy shit, for real?" Jasper says loudly. I just nod.

"Jazz, if you can't hold your liquor, shut the fuck up," Edward snaps.

"No, it's fine."

"He's being rude," Edward says softly.

"Nah, I think he's just being himself actually," I chuckle, and Jasper nods.

"I like you, Bella, you get me." He holds up his tumbler of golden liquid and then gulps it down in one swallow.

When Jared turns into the driveway, Edward speaks, "I really do want to show you around, and I have a great idea." A mischievous grin forms on his lips, so similar to Jasper's, and in that moment the family resemblance is clear.

"Oh? Do tell." I smile and can see Jasper shaking his head.

"She'll love it!" Edward says to Jasper.

"Fine, go ahead." Jasper gestures with his hand.

"I was going to suggest that I show you this great state in the best way possible, from the sky."

"Pardon?"

"Helicopter," Jasper says.

"What? Oh... well."

Edward smiles again. "It will be fantastic, say yes, and I will come by tomorrow around one, and we can go."

I stare at this gorgeous man... This man who is wanted by the world practically, and he wants to play tour guide to me?

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Edward scoffs. "I like you, you're fun, and you don't want something from me. It's a rare quality."

I nod. "And it has nothing to do with my uncle?"

"Aro? No, why would it?"

"I don't know, you and Jasper are the ones who keep pointing out to me how almighty and powerful he is. I just thought you were trying to keep me happy so he would keep you as a client."

Edward and Jasper both laugh at the same time...loudly.

"Oh God!" Jasper slaps his knee. "That's funny."

"Why is it funny?" I look between the two.

"Because if Jasper can be as much of a fuck up as he is, and Aro still keeps him on, I have nothing to worry about."

I look at Jasper who's nodding enthusiastically.

"So, you just want to take me out, because?"

Edward smiles once more. "Yep, why is that so hard to believe?"

I shrug. "I don't know, it's just...weird."

"Get used to weird, Bella, you're in Hollywood," Jasper says as he exits the car.

As I am about to get out myself, Edward grabs my arm. "So, tomorrow?"

I nod. "Alright." I can't help the blush that I know is forming on my cheeks.

.

.

.

I am just about to tuck myself into bed, when I hear a light rap on my door.

"Yeah?"

"Bella?"

"Uncle Aro, come in."

He opens the door and peeks in. "Oh, were you going to bed?" He looks at his watch. I know it's only ten, but it's been an exhausting day.

"Yeah, it was a long day."

"Yes, I heard. That's why I wanted to talk to you. Can you spare me a few minutes?"

I nod. "Sure, I can even spare you ten."

He smiles brightly and enters the room.

"I wanted to speak to you about Jasper."

"I figured as much." I pat the bed. "Take a load off."

He chuckles and sits. "Sam told me about what happened."

"What happened?"

"About him coming here, and the display by the pool, and I guess you went off with him and Edward?"

I nod.

"I should have warned you."

"Warned me about what? That here in California, you have some unsavory folk, or that you are a godfather?" A small smile plays on my face to show Aro I'm not upset.

"I should have told you that I am Jasper's godfather, I apologize, and as for the unsavory characters, that isn't what I meant."

"You owe me no explanations, I'm just joking."

"Bella, I may not owe it to you, that's fair, but I love you. You're my niece, you and Garrett are all the family I have left, aside from The Cullens and the Hales, there is no one else in this world I would bleed for." His words touch my heart and tears prick my eyes.

"I love you too," I whisper as I wipe a stray tear.

"I worry about you all the time." Aro's voice is strangled, and I look up to see him focused on his finger and the circular motion it's making on my bedspread.

"Why?"

"You are so unbelievably strong, but even the best built houses in the world fall apart in time. You haven't cracked once since your parents' death." He looks up, and I see that the rims of his eyes are red.

"And when do _you _fall apart?"

"I did, before you moved in, I allowed myself the chance to collapse, to shatter and splinter off from all that made sense in the world. Then, I put myself back together."

I nod. "What makes you think I haven't done the same thing?"

He smiles slightly. "I may not have been around all the time, Bella, but I know you."

I sigh. "I don't want to fall apart, I am good like this."

His hands slide over mine and squeeze. "When Jasper was fifteen his parents divorced. Two weeks later, his father was killed in a car accident. Six months after that, his mother killed herself. Jasper never fell apart either. He let the world swallow him up. I threw him ropes, life jackets, everything. He wouldn't take them. Part of me thinks he wants to give up. I don't want that for you."

"And you think me hanging out with him will make me turn into what he is?"

Aro nods. "I'll always be there for him, I will never desert him, but, Bella, I won't let you disappear before my eyes like he's doing."

"Did you ever think he does want help, but can't ask?"

"I've tried," Aro whispers.

"Maybe he needs someone who understands what it's like to lose your whole life in one breath."

Without warning, Aro pulls me into a hug. "If you try and save him, it might kill you."

I shake my head and gently pull away. "If someone doesn't try, then he _will_ disappear."

"His sister tried until she couldn't deal with it any longer and moved to Morocco. Bella, you need to repair your own soul before you go off saving others."

I give him a broad smile. "My soul doesn't need saving, Uncle, it needs a purpose." I kiss his cheek and lie back against my pillows.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Night, Uncle."

.

.

.

Aro and Sam are sitting at the table, eating and talking, when I enter the kitchen the next morning.

"Good morning, Bella." Aro smiles.

Sam turns around and also smiles.

"You both seem chipper this morning." I pour myself some coffee.

"Edward called me a few minutes ago."

My hand freezes mid-stir. "Oh?"

"Yes, he wanted to know if I had any plans with you this evening, since he wasn't sure when he would get you home."

I grip my mug and turn. "I'm an adult, I don't need to check with..." I stop my rant when I see Aro and Sam have obscenely wide smiles on their faces. "Why do you two look like cartoon characters?"

"Do we?" Aro asks.

"Yes, you do."

"Edward is a good boy, I'm glad you are spending time with him, is all." Aro shrugs and goes back to playing with his phone. I can still see the stupid smile on his face.

"And?"

He looks up. "And what? I don't have plans this evening."

I roll my eyes. "No, I mean, _and_, as in do you have anything else to add?"

He shakes his head.

"It's not a date," I blurt out and Sam chuckles. "What? It's not!"

"Of course," Sam says with a laugh.

I grunt and walk out of the kitchen, coffee in hand and head toward the pool. There is a perfect breeze, and I take a seat on the edge and dip my foot in.

I see something shiny on the steps leading into the water. I get up and reach in to pull it out. It's a locket, and when I open it, I see a photo of a woman on one side and a man on the other.

The click of the French doors makes me turn. Aro smiles and walks over to me. "What's that?"

"It's a locket." I hand it to him, and he opens it and a knowing smile forms on his face.

"Richard and Phoebe Hale, Jasper and Rose's parents."

"Oh, Jasper must have lost it yesterday when he was in the pool."

He nods but his eyes remain on the locket. "They were wonderful people. It's such a tragedy." He hands it back to me.

"I can give it to Edward and ask him to give it to Jasper."

"Jasper will be over tomorrow evening to go over some papers with me, you can give it to him personally. I'm sure he will be grateful that you found it." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm heading out, you need me, you call."

"Yes Uncle." I chuckle and place the locket in my pocket.

.

.

.

A car door slams and has me check my watch; it's twelve-thirty. I look out of the window and see Edward walking toward the door.

I move to answer it, and Sam shoos me away. "Go sit, make him come to you."

I roll my eyes and mutter, "It's not a date."

Grabbing a magazine, I plop onto the couch.

"Good afternoon, Edward," Sam's greeting is more like a friend than professional, and I love that my uncle isn't a stiff that requires his people to bend to his will.

"Hey, Sam."

Edward's voice makes me involuntarily shiver. It's like honey and heaven.

"Bella is in the living room, go right in."

A minute later, I hear footsteps close in, and then he sits down. His scent wraps itself around me and, oh my God, he is heaven!

"Hi, Bella," he whispers, and I smile.

"Are you ignoring me?" His voice is teasing.

I want to look at him, but suddenly I'm nervous.

"Not ignoring you; just finishing my article."

The tip of his finger pushes the magazine down slightly.

"Are you reading the article on varicose veins or the one on poly-cystic ovary syndrome?"

Oh God, eew, is that what I'm looking at? I slam the magazine on the table.

"A woman should always know her body," I retort and finally look at him. His eyes are shining with mischief and happiness.

"Oh, I totally agree." His gaze travels the length of my body and stops at my legs. I opted for shorts since the weather guy said it would be in the nineties today. "Your legs don't look like they are suffering any."

My breath hitches. "Well... uhm... you can't see poly..." I look at the magazine trying to squint to read what it was called.

"Poly-cystic ovary syndrome," Edward says.

"Yeah, that."

"And do you have that?"

His eyes tell me he knows the answer.

"No, whatever, can we go?" I grab my purse off the chair and head toward the door.

I can hear Edward's boisterous laughter echo through the entire house.

"Oh, Bella, you are fantastic," he says as he opens the door for me.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome." His breath brushes my cheek; I didn't even realize he had leaned into me.

When I step outside, I expect to see a limo, but when I see a Jeep Wrangler, no doors, no roof, I turn and look at Edward.

"I want to make today as normal as I can for you, Bella."

I chuckle. "That's sweet."

He shrugs and helps me into the jeep.

"Disregard the helicopter and just pretend you're on a regular date with a regular guy."

My eyes widen. "It's not a date."

He starts the engine looks at me and winks. "Oh, it's a date alright."

And before I can protest, he hits the gas and my hands and heart hold on for the ride.

**A/N: ooooo ahhhhh... lol.**

**I am submitting a One Shot for Fandom4LLS as are many other amazing writers. To read these stories please visit their website donate just 10 dollars and enjoy outtakes, O/S and wonderful stories all while helping a great cause.**

**fandom 4lls .blogspot (just remove the spaces)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement intended at all for anything!**

**Thank you as always to my beautiful Misfits Foolforedward, Edaddict3254 and Katie Boberg! I love you ladies!**

**WOW with the reviews! Thank you! I try to respond to as many of you that I can... I'm so grateful! ILY!**

Chapter 5 ~ Chapter Song, Such Great Heights by Iron and Wine

**~ IWNO ~**

_They will see us waving from such great heights  
Come down now, they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away  
Come down now but we'll stay_

**~IWNO~**

When I was seven my father took me to an air show, and I was able to sit in the cockpits of many planes and even a helicopter or two. But never have I actually been able to fly in one.

"This is Gio, he works for my father as his personal pilot. He's lived all over California, so he is also acting as our tour guide," Edward yells over the thunderous noise of the propellers.

I nod, unable to form words. Gio tips his hat and opens the door to the monster for me.

Edward sits beside me, hands me a radio headset and gestures for me to put them on.

When I do, the outside sounds are muffled, and Edward's calming words are all I hear.

"It's easier to talk through this." He chuckles. "Unless you'd rather I made dramatic hand signals?"

His relaxed and joking demeanor settle my nerves a bit. "No, this is better."

"Alright. Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, as you know, I'm Gio, and we are going to show you around this fabulous state."

"Now, Miss Swan, I'm told you live in Malibu, right?"

"Yes, and can you please call me Bella?"

"Sure thing, Bella."

When the helicopter lifts off I feel a sudden shudder of panic, but in the same instant, I feel Edward's hand grip mine. I look over, and he offers me a reassuring smile and a delicious wink.

My attention switches from the amazing scenery to the gorgeous man beside me. It's really a tie between which is more stunning.

Gio explains that California is far too big to show me in one day, but that Mr. Cullen, Edward's father, has offered his services to me whenever I would like to go up again.

After a few hours, Edward, who has been silent for the entire tour, speaks. "We are going to be landing soon, are you hungry?"

I nod.

"Great, I figure we can eat close to your house, sound alright?"

"Sounds great."

It takes me by surprise when I step off the helicopter that my legs are shaking, and a slight buzz remains in my ears.

We thank Gio, and Edward carefully takes my arm and guides me toward a waiting car.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me, and I smile.

"A little like I just got off a rollercoaster."

He nods. "Yeah, sounds about right."

A tall man with a pleasant smile opens the door to a large SUV. The jeep is nowhere in sight.

"I know I said normal, but I hate driving, and it's not that easy when everyone knows your face."

"No, it's okay. I mean, if you feel like I do right now, maybe driving isn't the best idea for you either." I chuckle.

"Hungry?" Edward asks.

"Yes, starving actually."

"Good, I figured Nobu, how about it?"

"What's a Nobu?"

He lets out a laugh. "It's a restaurant. Delicious food, and it's on the water. Very beautiful."

"Oh, yeah sounds great."

The ride is smooth and relaxing, and the vibrations that were shooting through my body after exiting the helicopter subside.

"Did you enjoy the tour?"

I look over at Edward and see him staring at me intently.

"Yes, it was amazing, thank you so much."

He waves me off. "No need to thank me. You are the best thank you I could get."

Chuckling I ask, "What does that mean?"

He shrugs. "Not a lot of people I know appreciate the beauty of this state anymore. But, it's mostly your humble and delightfully infectious attitude that I like the most."

"Wow, that's..." I struggle with the right words. "Really sweet, thanks."

As we get closer to the water, I turn my head to watch the lights of the city fade, and I can feel Edward's gaze on me. The tiny flutter of nerves begin again, and I wish I understood why it is that Edward is interested in spending time with a nobody like me.

"Here we are," Edward says with a huge smile.

"It's beautiful." I go to open my door, but Edward stops me.

"Wait."

"Alright... What am I waiting for?"

"Even though no one knows I'm here, it doesn't mean the second my foot hits the pavement that we won't be bombarded."

I release the handle and sit back. "Oh."

"Yeah, I want to give you normal, but I want you to have a great experience as well. Nobu is one of my favorite places." He lets out a breath. "So, just stick by me alright? We'll sit in a private area, I promise that no one will bother you there."

I nod.

A minute later, a man dressed in an all-black suit opens my door, and I step out.

"Miss Swan, my name is Demetri. Be sure to stay at my side, and I won't let anything happen to you, understand?" He is respectful but his voice is authoritative.

"Yes."

He nods, and I look over the hood of the car to see Edward with two men flanking him on either side. We take about ten steps before the murmurs begin.

_"Is that Edward Cullen?"_

_"Who's he with?"_

_"Oh my god, it's Edward Cullen!"_

Then the camera phones flash, and slowly, people start to approach. I freeze. I go to step back, but Demetri grabs my arm. "You're fine, Miss Swan, I've got you."

"I think I should..."

"Bella," I hear Edward's voice and look up. "Take my hand."

I stare at his offering until I hear Demetri huff, he grabs my wrist and slaps my hand into Edward's.

"Now, you two need to move," Demetri spits, and I'm pulled closer to Edward.

When we enter the restaurant, things actually quiet down. I can still hear the whispers, but I don't feel the overwhelming desire to flee.

"Mr. Cullen, as always, it is an honor to have you here." A short man, impeccably dressed in a flawless tuxedo greets us.

"Thank you, Ricardo, I was wondering if we could be seated in a private area? Preferably outside?" Edward shoots the man his perfect smile, and naturally, he gets what he wants.

"Of course," Ricardo escorts us through the dimly, yet peacefully lit restaurant. Two men in white suits hold open the French doors that lead out, to what I assume is a private deck.

"Wow," I whisper when I step out.

"Is this to your liking?" Ricardo asks.

"It's perfect, thank you." Edward gently tugs my hand so that I follow him.

I sit in a plush lounge chair set in the corner of the deck. An all-glass enclosure practically wraps around Edward and me, and with the sun setting, the view is breathtaking.

"Edward, this is gorgeous."

He smiles. "Have you not been able to appreciate the sunset from your uncle's house?"

I shrug. "You would think I would, huh?"

"Well, I'm sure with school, it's hard to get time to do much else."

"It's nice of you to make excuses for me, Edward, but unnecessary. I moved here not too long ago. I spent my summer packing up my parents' house and securing it. I got here a week shy of classes. So I guess it's fair to say these past two days are the only I have had free to do what I please."

Edward smiles warmly. "You sound busier than I am."

I chuckle. "I doubt that."

We're silent for a moment before a gentleman stands beside us. "Good evening, I'm Francis, I'll be your sommelier for the evening."

"I'm sorry, you're a what?" I ask, and Edward chuckles slightly, clearly amused.

"A sommelier is a fancy way of saying wine steward," Edward whispers in my ear, and the feel of his breath on my cheek almost makes me forget what he's saying.

"Oh."

"Would you mind if I select the wine?"

"Please do, I have no idea about wine."

I listen as he orders some sort of pineapple champagne.

After the wine guy leaves, Edward asks if I like sushi.

"I like some, I'm not big on the weird octopus or anything that has a face." I earn myself another laugh.

He orders a selection of Kappa, vegetable and spicy albacore rolls. While we wait for our food, we fall into simple and relaxing conversation.

"So, I have to ask, Bella, what made you choose music art for a major?"

I sip the delicious pineapple champagne with a small smile.

"When I was ten, my art teacher said I had an eclectic style. Of course, my father being a simple man thought she was insulting me and said I was better than her."

Edward laughs as I tell him the story of how I became what I am.

"So he told me to choose a new talent. I didn't want to fight, so I told him I wanted to play the piano. I took lessons one summer, and I was a quick study, but I got bored."

Edward listens intently to every word, and I feel like the world could be falling apart around us, and I'd still have his undivided attention.

"My mother suggested I take up the guitar. By this time, I was eleven. Again, I was taught, and again I picked it up ridiculously fast."

"And let me guess, you got bored?"

"Yes, exactly. So my brother actually came up with what I thought was a ridiculous idea at the time."

"Which was?"

I sigh as I remember that dinner conversation.

_"You like to paint, you like all that music you play, why not mix it all together?" Garrett asks with a mouth full of mashed potatoes._

_"Oh, Garrett, that makes no sense," my dad grumbles._

_"No wait, let's hear him out," my mother, always the peacekeeper says._

_"I'm just sayin', record your music... you know, all the pretty songs you make up, and paint to it. All those things can't bore you, you know?"_

"Wow," Edward whispers. "And you just did it?"

I shrug. "At the time, I agreed with my dad that Garrett was nuts."

"But you tried it anyway?"

I nod. "That I did. And it was like everything started to make sense, and I'm good at it."

Our sushi comes, and we eat in silence. It isn't until our waiter takes our plates that Edward asks, "Can I see your work?"

"You asked me that already, didn't you?"

He nods. "Yeah, but I was thinking that if you said yes right now, I could start planning our second date on that foundation."

I let out a loud, very unladylike laugh. "This isn't a date."

His smile falls slightly, but he recovers quickly. "Look around, Bella, it's totally a date."

I actually do look around. I take in the scenery, I think about the day and all we did, and when the waiter places my dinner in front of me and pours me another glass of champagne, I glance up at a smug Edward.

"Well, played, good sir," I say with a smirk. "You are clever."

He chuckles. "So, about your art and a second date?"

"Alright, I'll show you my work on one condition."

"Anything."

"Tell me why you are at all interested in someone who is no one?"

His eyes widen and a flicker of what I think is anger, sparkles.

"You aren't nobody, Bella. I haven't had this much fun in a really long time. And the minute I saw you sitting on that bench at the charity concert, I knew you were going to be the breath of fresh air I have been longing to take."

Now it's my turn and my eyes widen. "You're smooth."

"Maybe." He shrugs. "But I'm serious."

I don't argue the fact. I don't say anything, actually. Whatever Edward's deal is, I refuse to ruin a perfect day.

We stick to 'getting to know you' questions and harmless joking for the remainder of the night.

On our way home, I can feel a shift in the air. It's comfortable but also slightly unnerving. I find that my inner monologue is just as unsure of the next step. Do you kiss him? What if he kisses you? Are you a slut if you kiss on the first date? Oh God! You didn't even know it was a date, I imagine that makes you a super-slut.

"Bella?" Edward's voice shakes me from my chaotic inner tirade.

" Mmmm?" I look around and realize we've stopped.

"You're home." He smiles that perfect smile, but he doesn't lean in. Maybe he's trying to figure out if I want him to kiss me.

"Oh great, thank you for today and tonight Edward. I had an amazing time, really."

"I'm glad, and I really had a wonderful time too. I was serious, you know. It's been a long time since I had that much fun." His hand inches forward on the seat upholstery, and the tickle of his thumb caressing mine sends a lustful shiver straight through me.

"Uhm..." Wow, great going, Bella... is that the best you can say? "Well, just let me know when you want to see my work."

He nods. "How about tomorrow night?"

A small smile forms on my lips at his eagerness to see me again. "That would be great, but my uncle has a meeting with Jasper tomorrow, and knowing Aro, he'll make him stay for dinner."

"And what does that have to do with you?"

I shrug. "Jasper is my uncle's godson. I want to get to know him a little bit better." No need to explain everything my uncle told me about Jasper to Edward, or why I want to get to know him.

"Hmm, alright. Well, how about Friday? It's a few days away, and that way you can plan things out better?"

"Sounds perfect." Without thinking, I lean in and press a quick kiss to his lips.

My door opens, and I slip out. I turn just before the door shuts, and I chuckle when I see a stunned look on Edward's face, his hand touching his mouth where my lips were moments ago.

That night, as I lie in bed and stare at my ceiling, I really find myself in a state of disbelief. I know Edward has explained what it is he likes about me, why he enjoys my company; but part of me can't comprehend it. When I see a man, worth millions and loved by the world, practically smitten when a small town, average girl kisses him, I can't help but wonder, why me?

**~ IWNO ~**

**A/N: Oh Bella, she doesn't realize her own worth... * sigh***

**Some questions I have been getting I want to get to...**

**_Question_: Is this canon or non- canon pairings?**

**_Answer_: As stated in the summary there are some Non-canon pairings, so don't expect everyone in the twiverse to pair up appropriately.**

**_Question_: Where is the angst?**

**_Answer_: It's coming... patience :)**

**_Question_: How many chapters is this story?**

**_Answer_: I don't like answering this question. I have a lot written but sometimes I separate them in different spots. So I have no number sorry.**

**I think those are the main ones so far... If I see more accumulating I will answer them the best I can here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement intended EVER!**

**Thank you forever to my marvelous misfits my Beta Foolforedward, and my prereaders Katie Boberg and Eddadct3254 xoxo**

**I love all the reviews and you make me smile! THANK YOU!**

**I am posting a day early yes... reason is at the bottom, see you there :)**

**~ IWNO ~**

Chapter 6 Chapter song~ When I was Younger by Liz Lawrence

_When I was younger, I asked my father  
"Why are we so human?"  
Now that I'm older  
I think I figured it out  
We're just doing what we can_

**_~IWNO~_**

I love sleeping. It's probably on my list of top five favorite things to do. Being woken up, not so much.

"Bella, wake up. I swear if you don't pull those covers off your face in five seconds, I'll get a bucket of ice cold water and pour it on you!" Felix wasn't so much yelling as he was shrilling.

"Leave me alone," I mumble into my pillow.

My response is met with a smack on my ass.

"What the hell, Felix?" I pull the covers back and come face to face with an unhappy looking Felix, holding up a magazine.

"What, may I ask is this?" He points at the cover.

"A magazine?"

"Oh no, don't you get sassy with me, missy!" He tosses it onto my lap, and with some huffing and puffing; I sit up and take it.

I examine it for a good two minutes before it clicks. "It's Edward, and that's the body guard guy, Demetri and that's... Oh my god!"

"Yes! Exactly my thought when I saw what you were wearing!" Felix says as he rips the magazine from my hands. "If you are going to be going out with fabulous people, you need to dress as such."

"Wait, is that the issue here? Is that why you're queening out on me?"

His eyes widen. "I cannot deal with you young lady. You and I are going shopping!"

"No, we aren't."

He places his hands on his hips and scowls menacingly at me, "Do not argue with me."

"You shop, I'll wear."

He shakes his head. "No, let's go."

"Felix, I can't. I have to work on my painting, and Jasper is coming over today, and my Uncle asked me to be here."

He lets out and exasperated huff. "Fine, tomorrow then... After classes."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, now get out." I throw my pillow at him and burrow back under the covers.

"No point in going back to sleep. Your uncle will see the paper and magazine too. He'll be losing his mind soon."

"Crap!" I grunt. "Whoa, paper _and _magazine? Why?"

"No one knows who you are sweet cheeks." Felix winks and quietly shuts my door.

After a quick shower, I throw on a pair of my favorite jeans, a simple white cotton t-shirt and my black vans. I comb through my hair and throw it up into a sloppy bun.

I head downstairs, open the kitchen door and am greeted with silence as all eyes turn to me.

"Oh for heaven sake, Bella!" Felix gasps. "This is what I'm talking about, look at what you're wearing; and did you even dry your hair before you wrapped it up in a dead animal on your head?"

I roll my eyes, go to the refrigerator and get myself some orange juice.

"Bella, dear?" Aro's calm voice is welcoming after Felix's freak out.

"Yes?"

"I was under the impression that Edward was just taking you on a helicopter ride, not out to dinner."

I shrug as I down my juice.

"Well, what happened last night, may I ask?" Aro places the paper down and regards me warmly.

"Edward and I took a helicopter ride, saw a lot of the area, thanks to Gio. Then we were hungry so he suggested a restaurant, and I agreed." I sit across from him. I notice his smile hasn't changed, but I can swear that his eye is twitching.

"I see." He sips his coffee. "Did you have fun?"

Nodding, I answer, "I had a great time, actually. He's taking me out again on Friday."

"Alright, now we have a time frame to fix you," Felix interrupts.

"You aren't fixing me, Felix, I'm fine as I am."

"No, you aren't. If you are going to be sauntering around with a Cullen, that..." he gestures to my attire, "will not do."

"Alright, that's enough," Aro spits. I turn and notice his nostrils are flaring.

"Uncle, what's wrong?"

"Bella..." He lets out a breath. "I'm not upset with you. You're allowed to do what you want, I just..."

"You worry." I finish his sentence.

"Yes."

"Well, am I even mentioned in there?" I grab the magazine and start flipping. "Nope, not a name. How about in the paper?" I grab that too. As I scan it, my eyes widen when I read a direct quote from Edward when asked who I am.

_'She's nobody._'

"Nobody?" I fake a smile. "See, I'm nobody, so there isn't anything to worry about." I swallow the rest of my juice and don't look at my Uncle or Felix, but I can feel their gaze on me. "Look, I'm just going to go do some work, yell for me when Jasper gets here, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, I run upstairs to the drawing room that my uncle lets me use for my work. I hit the power on my iPod and get lost in the sounds of _Liz Lawrence_.

A few hours later, my stomach growls and I realize I've skipped breakfast. I clean up and head downstairs to grab a snack. As I pass my uncle's study, I hear his voice raised, he's clearly angry.

"No, you listen to me, she's my niece, I will not let her become some sideshow, and then, when asked who she is, the answer given is that she is _nobody_!" he spits.

I peek through the slivered opening in the door and see that he's on the phone.

"Do not even say that you thought that was a good answer, Edward."

Oh! He's talking to Edward.

"So, your argument is that by telling the press that she is nobody, that you were protecting her? And tell me this dear boy... What happens when they do find out that she is in fact my niece? What will you tell them when they ask you why you think that the niece of Aro Swan is a nobody?"

I wish I could hear Edward's answer. I've never been afraid of my uncle, he's never given me a reason to be; but listening to him talk to Edward like that, I understand why he is in the great position of power that he is in, in Hollywood.

"Yes, well perhaps you should have thought about that before you said anything... Oh, she read it alright... Upset? Well, Bella isn't one for all the glitz and glamour of Hollywood. She didn't even really care, but _I_ care. She is my family, Edward, and no matter how loyal I am to you and yours, I will not tolerate my niece being disrespected by anyone."

My heart aches listening to Aro. I know he loves me, but for the first time, I see how much. He'd cut off from the people he loves just because Edward was an idiot and didn't think before he spoke.

I lightly knock on his door.

"Yes?" He turns and smiles when he sees me. "I have to call you back, Edward. Bella needs me. No, you can't talk to her, goodbye." He hangs up, and I arch a brow at him.

"What was that all about?"

He shrugs. "Nothing you need to worry about, how are you?"

I let him have this one. He just defended me in a way I've only ever seen my Dad or Garrett do for me, so today he gets this.

"I was hungry and wanted to see if you were too."

He stands and slowly walks toward me. "Sounds like a good idea."

.

.

.

After a relaxing snack and idle chit chat I head back upstairs and become immersed in my work. It's not until my music is abruptly shut off that I am pulled out of my zone.

A wicked smile plays on Jasper's face as he playfully palms my iPod.

"Good afternoon, Princess."

"Hey, Jasper." I walk over and snatch my iPod back. "Does my uncle know you're here?"

"Yep, I told him I was going to come and say hello to you, and he said to meet him in his study in fifteen minutes."

I nod. "Well, don't keep him waiting. Something tells me he doesn't like it that much."

He chuckles. "He doesn't, for the record." He walks over to the painting I've been working on. "You did this?"

I nod. "Of course I did."

His head tilts to the left, then right. He squints and does all the other things an art lover might do.

"It's sad," he finally says.

"What makes you think that?"

He points to the piece. "Because it is... I'm right aren't I?"

I take a deep breath. I hate talking about me, my work; and why I see things the way I do. But I want Jasper to talk to me, and I know from the tons of therapy sessions I had over the summer that trust is key.

"Yes, it's sad," I whisper.

"Do you paint to the music or more to what you feel?"

Taking a few steps, I sidle up beside him. "I feel the emotion and want to express it, let it out; that defines the subject or purpose of my work. I then choose the music that best expresses what I feel. All the components make up the piece."

"I thought you painted to your own music?"

"I do if the piece calls for it. This one didn't."

He's silent for a moment, not looking at the painting but at my face. "What was the purpose for this?"

"This work depicts an event in my life. A defining event that changed me forever, and the aftermath that I'm still living with."

"Let me guess..." He returns his attention to the painting. "The death of your parents, and how it forever darkens your soul?"

"Wow," I whisper. "I admit that it's a sadness that feels suffocating, but darkens my soul?" I shake my head. "No."

He lets out a humorless laugh. "Give it time, it will eat at you."

"So you say, but I'm stronger than that."

He rolls his eyes and turns to walk away, but I step in front of him, blocking his way. "Life can be real shitty, Jasper, you won't get an argument there. But you know, it only drags you down if you let it."

A flicker of anger washes over his face, but he refuses to look at me.

"I'm strong because I want to be!" I say.

He snaps his eyes to mine. "You come from a town where locking your door is unheard of, where pie is the cure-all, and the worst thing you see is a cat stuck up a tree. Here?" He scoffs. "Everyone has a key, pie is crack, and the worst of your nightmares shadow your everyday life. It will tear you apart, it will shatter your walls, and you won't be able to stop it."

A slight rush of fear crawls up my spine, not because I think that what he says is true, it's because I see in his eyes that he believes his own words.

"My walls might shake, but they will not crumble... I will not collapse," I whisper.

"We'll see about that, Princess."

He steps out of my drawing room and heads down the stairs.

.

.

.

At dinner, Jasper's demeanor is upbeat, like all that weighs him down doesn't matter; he's a true performer.

"So, Aro, this concert... When will you know more?"

"Later this week, I suspect. But Jasper, you need to take what I said seriously. You are a liability; you're literally one mistake away from not being bankable. Pretty soon, you'll be paying people for you to perform."

Jasper nods, his focus on his plate. "I understand."

"I really hope you do. Any other agent wouldn't have been able to do what I did for you."

"I know."

A minute later, Sam walks through the door. "Good evening." He smiles warmly and takes a seat beside Jasper.

Sam and my uncle have been friends for as long as they've been employer and employee. Aro has never been about formalities, so when Sam sits with us to eat dinner, it reminds me that Hollywood hasn't gotten the better of Aro; and it proves that Jasper's beliefs are even more flawed.

"Good evening, Sam," I say, and Jasper and Aro follow suit.

After I finish my food, I sit back and rub my hands over my pants, only to stop when I feel something in my pocket. The locket.

"Oh, Jasper, I almost forgot." I reach in, take it out and gently slide it across the table toward him.

The look of confusion is quickly replaced with what I think is relief.

"Thank you, I thought I lost them... I mean it. Thank you." He shoots me a small smile, and when his eyes lock with mine the vulnerability there makes a lump form in my throat.

"You're welcome. I found it on the steps by the pool. My guess is that you misplaced it doing your naked swan dive," I chuckle and am relieved when Sam, Aro and Jasper join in.

The four of us have dessert out on the deck, it's a beautiful night, and after a somewhat stressful day, I welcome the calm breeze and the easy conversation. That is, until the French doors open and Edward Cullen steps out.

His eyes shift to everyone before landing on me.

"Bella."

I smile and gently gesture for him to come over.

"Ed, you alright?" Jasper asks.

He nods. "I need to talk to Bella."

Aro huffs, rolls his eyes and shifts to face Edward. "What is this about, and don't you dare say it's about your stupidity."

"Uncle!" I gasp.

"Had you let me speak to her earlier, Aro, perhaps I wouldn't have had to come down here to apologize and ruin your evening."

"Edward, I swear..." Aro is standing, ready to defend me yet again, but I interrupt.

"That's very sweet, Edward, but not necessary. I understand why you said what you did."

Edward lets out a breath and takes a step toward me. "You might understand it, but I was also very wrong to say it. I know how protective your uncle is of you, I tried to be the same."

"And in doing so, you made her out to be trash... good job," Jasper responds with a chuckle.

"Stop helping," Edward grits.

"Oh, I'm not helping, I'm hindering. The last thing Bella needs is a Hollywood romance. Get the 'nobodies' involved with the 'somebodies' and..." Jasper is cut off when the guy, Demetri, whom I met the other night, steps in.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was just curious if you were staying for awhile so I could inform the driver."

Edward looks at me, I shrug. "I'll be a little while."

"Very good," Demetri's eyes shift to Jasper. If you had blinked, you would have missed it... the slight pink blush that crept over Jaspers cheeks and the quick purse of Demetri's lips.

"You were saying?" Edward tries to get Jasper's attention, but he's too busy staring at the empty doorway where Demetri just was. "Jasper?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, forget it... woo her, or whatever." He flips his hand at us and looks out over the Malibu waters.

"Bella, I am so very sorry if I disrespected you, or shamed you in anyway, please..."

I place my finger over his all too soft lips to shush him. "Please stop. I'm a small- town girl; a simple apology works. But again, it's not needed. I understand."

Edward stays for a while, and when Demetri comes back half an hour later, I watch with interest as Jasper walks beside him toward the front door.

Edward wishes me a good night, and this time, gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

As I peek through the curtains I see Edward slip into the car, and Jasper and Demetri stare almost wantonly at each other for the briefest of moments, before Jasper joins Edward.

When the car door closes, Demetri hangs his head for a moment and taps the hood.

The car speeds off, and Demetri gets into a separate car... interesting. There's a story there, and I can't wait to find out what it is.

**A/N: Self pimpage Sorry, I was Nobody Once is up for fic of the week over at the Lemonade Stand... if you are so inclined could you please head on over and vote ? PLLLLLLLLEASSSSSSEEEEEEE ... heres the link**

** www . tehlemonadestand. net (Just remove the spaces THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight related ... no copyright infringement intended. Bands, artists and anything else isn't mine... the story however is mine :)**

**Hugs and thank you so muches to my Merry little Misfits! My Beta fairy FoolforEdward, my Prereaders and my sound boards Edaddict3254 and Katie Boberg. ILY!**

**Love the reviews and ALL the love you give me. I try to respond to as many of you as I can... ILY!**

**~ IWNO ~**

Chapter 7 ~ Chapter song: Like a Pill by P!NK

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill  
_**_~ IWNO ~_**

When my parents died, my world shut down for what felt like only a moment. I didn't feel a thing; not happy or sad, I simply felt nothing. Since then, the numbness returns periodically and then lingers for a while. I know that Aro is right; I haven't let myself fall apart, but sometimes you just don't.

Jasper reminds me of how I feel inside sometimes. The need to tell the world to fuck off and let me do what I want because I don't care about anyone, and no one cares about me.

But that's not true. I see how much Aro loves me, and I know that Garrett loves me, and even in an insane way, Felix does too.

When Aro told me about Jasper's parents and then how his own sister left him after she couldn't figure out how to _fix him_; I thought he had no one.

That was until Edward came crashing into my life, and I saw, despite the anger and frustration he feels at his behavior, the evident love that Edward has for Jasper. He comes when he is needed or called, and if he didn't love Jasper he wouldn't have so much passion in him to keep pushing Jasper toward a better life.

And then there's Demetri. There's a story there. Jasper is smitten with him, but when they look at each other, it's obvious that they share a secret. Are they lovers? Maybe Demetri is Jasper's dealer? But that wouldn't explain the blush that appeared on Jasper's cheeks... And I definitely saw a blush.

"Ready?"

I turn and see Felix holding my purse.

"For what?"

"Shopping... you said today after class." He looks at his watch. "It's four, are you done?"

I roll my eyes. "One store, Felix, really!"

"One?" he chuckles. "We're shopping until seven, at that time we will stop for food and then continue until ten. I will get you home and in bed after that, and you won't be sluggish for class tomorrow." He turns on his heels and walks away. I'm meant to follow.

"Move it sister!" he shouts, and I do.

.

.

.

"I don't get it, Felix, they look similar. How many types of skirts are there?"

He places his hand over his heart and gasps. "Bella, please, not so loud." He looks around. "Let me school you."

Felix dances around the store pulling different skirts down and places them on top of a chaise lounge. "A-line, Flared, fit and flared, straight, pencil, tube, mini, pleated and asymmetric hem." He goes right down the line.

"Wow."

"Now I love the mini with your legs, and a fit and flared might not be so bad for conservative events. Oh!" He rushes over to another rack and starts grabbing pants.

"What the..." I start to ask but there's no point because he just interrupts me.

"Pleated, flat front, casual, chinos, cargo, yoga, cropped, leggings, gauchos and palazzos."

"Felix, stop!"

He looks up from his tantrum with slight concern. "What is it?"

"I can't... all this." I wave my hand over the mess of pants and skirts. "I don't know or care about any of it. Just pick, please?"

"Bella, you should care."

"Why?"

"It's your body, and you should know what's on it."

I chuckle. "You mean when people ask me who I'm wearing I shouldn't respond with I'm not wearing a person?"

He rolls his eyes. "It will be good to know who's in and who's out in the fashion world. But all kidding aside... Maybe if you took some pride in your appearance, you'd feel it in your heart."

"That's crap, Felix. I'm not some bird who fell out of a tree, or an abused person who can't accept life. I'm a girl who lost her parents, not her way."

He nods. "Fine, sit. I'll shop and tell you who you're wearing."

I smile triumphantly.

"So, Edward, huh?" he asks as he starts putting outfits together.

"I guess. I mean he's nice, and good-looking. Uncle Aro seems to like him."

"Mmm, he is a good boy. Not like his lunatic cousin, or his rocks for brains brother."

"Who's his brother?" I grab a cookie off a tray that some lady offers me.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, the one and only."

My eyes widen. "No freaking way!"

Felix turns. "You know him?"

"Know him? My father loved him. When he left the Seahawks because of his knee and retired, it nearly broke his heart. But he loved watching him on ESPN every Sunday." I chuckle thinking about how excited my dad was when it was announced that Emmett would be the new Sportscaster for Sunday night football.

"Sure, well he's also a dumbass."

I shake my head. "Bitter much?"

Felix shrugs. "He might know football, but he's an arrogant prick."

"Really? He always struck me as being a sweetheart."

Felix laughs. "Acting my dear, Bella. That's all it ever is."

.

.

.

Later that night as I stare at the nearly hundreds of new outfits carefully placed in my closet, I let my mind wander to what Felix said.

_"Acting my dear, Bella. That's all it ever is."_

How does anyone know who is who, what is what and where the hell they want to be?

"That is a lot of clothes. I didn't take you for the fashionista type?"

I turn and see Jasper leaning against my dresser.

"You don't knock anymore?" I slam my closet door shut and fold my arms over my chest.

"Nope," he says with a wicked smile.

"Yeah, well." I have no idea how to respond that. Half the time Jasper's honesty leaves me tongue-tied.

He raises his brows. "Well what?"

I shake my head. "Forget it, what's up? You need something?"

He shrugs. "I had to come over and meet with Aro and my lawyer, thought I'd pop in and say hi."

"Oh...Hi?"

He chuckles. "Hi, so whatcha doin' now?"

"I was going to pop some popcorn and watch a movie," I answer as I head out of my room.

"Oh? What movie?" He follows.

I haven't decided on a movie, but the fact that Jasper is willing to sit with me... alone, gives me a few ideas.

"How about you go pop, and I'll go pick?" He nods and walks toward the kitchen.

I hear Jasper whistling while he gets our snack, and I head over to my uncle's library of movies. I know I want something that will be a segue into asking about what's up with Demetri. What movie would work?

"So, did you decide on anything?" He comes in with a huge bowl of buttery goodness and two cans of Dr Pepper.

"How about _Shakespeare in Love_?"

He grimaces. "Isn't that about Shakespeare falling in love with a woman who he believes to be a man and turns out to be a woman?"

I chuckle. "Pretty much, but it's also about loving a person society deems forbidden. She's set to marry another; he's below her station. You know how it is."

He freezes mid-sit and looks at me quizzically. "I do?"

"What?"

"You said I know how it is? What did you mean?"

Good job Bella, you fucking dumbass. "Well, I just mean you understand what I'm trying to explain."

He nods slowly, and finally sits. "And you want to watch this sad movie that you know all about?"

Sighing, I answer, "Yes, how about it?"

He shrugs and shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

We watch the first hour in complete silence, and I spend the rest of the time chancing glances at Jasper.

"You know, Bella, if you wanted to watch me instead of the movie, I wouldn't have said no to that." He doesn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Are you broken, Jasper?" I blurt it out because I can't do this. I'm not a person who holds shit in. Hollywood is weird, and I'm not like it's players.

Of course my question makes him choke. "What?" He gasps for air, and I hand him the rest of my drink, since he finished his.

"I know about your parents, I know how it feels to lose your world."

He reaches across my lap, grabs the remote and pauses the movie.

"You think I'm broken because my parents died?"

I nod.

"And you think because we have that in common that I'm going to tell you my deepest, darkest secrets and hope that you can make me all better?"

Fuck! "Uhm... I know I can't miraculously fix you, and I don't know if I can help you, Jasper, but I can offer you a shoulder to cry on, and to really listen to you."

He lets out a lone chuckle. "I'm not broken, Bella."

"So, I can ask you questions, and you won't curl up and start rocking like a crazy person?"

Now he laughs loudly. "What's on your mind, Princess?"

"What's your deal with Demetri?"

And just like that, I see just how broken he is. His eyes widen, and he stands up so fast that the bowl with the rest of the popcorn crashes to the floor. His hands ball into fists, and he steps back quickly, bumping into the bookshelf.

"What?" His question is clearly to buy time. I can see that I've shaken the hornets' nest, and I should back peddle fast.

"Nothing, forget it, I just..." I try to wave it off like it's nothing, but the damage is done.

"Did he tell you something? Oh God, did Edward?"

"Edward?"

"He knows?"

I let out a breath and walk over to him. When my eyes meet his, he shifts uncomfortably and looks at the floor.

"I don't know what there is to know, Jasper. No one said anything to me; it was just an observation on my part."

"And what did you observe?" he mumbles with a rumble of anger.

Tread lightly Bella. "I saw you blush when he came into the room. And the other night when you left, I watched the two of you through the window. There's a story there and..."

"And what? You thought you would rip scabs off wounds just to see them bleed?" His voice is thunderous, and his eyes are filled with anger and pain.

"No... Oh God, Jasper, no!"

His lips crash together, his eyes screw shut and the only sound is the heavy breathing that is rushing through his nose.

"I'm sorry, it's not my business."

Without another word I rush out of the room and up the stairs. What have I done... Stupid girl!

I don't know how long I've been hiding in there before I hear the knock on my door. I don't want to answer it... So I don't.

"Bella?" Aro's voice is like a beacon, and I jump out of bed and quickly open the door.

"There you are." He smiles warmly. "I heard you rush up here, and I wanted to make sure you were alright?" He looks toward the stairs and then back at me. "Did Jasper upset you?"

I shake my head. "No, I upset him. I tried to reach out and screwed it all up."

Aro sighs and places a gentle hand on my arm. "You are such a good person, my dear, but I warned you. Just let the boy be."

But I can't, he's shattered. Does no one see this? "Uncle, if that was me down there, would you just let me be?"

He shakes his head. "Bella, that would never be you."

"Why?"

"It's not in your make-up to give up. He gave up a long time ago. My job is to keep him alive."

I nod, and I feel a slight anger rising in my soul. "Fine, you keep him alive, I'll keep him happy. Did it ever occur to any of you that the reason he's so angry and splintered is because you all gave up on him?"

"We all tried! Me, Sam, Rose, even Edward and his family; there is only so much a human being can do."

"I won't give up on him. No one would let that be me, and you say that could never happen to me, but I'm not so sure about that. We are all made up of the same parts. We bleed, we cry, we live, and we die. I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and watch a person self destruct just because he can." At that, I slam my door and lock it.

I'm pretty much done with people for the night.

.

.

.

"Date night," Felix's singsong voice fills my bedroom as he skitters around.

"How did you get in here, I locked the door," I mumble into my pillow.

"Your uncle has a universal key."

Of course he does. "What time is it?"

"It is seven A.M. You have class in one hour. I'll meet you here after class and get you all pretty for your date tonight." He smiles at me, and I finally get a good look at him.

"Dear God, Felix, what time did you get up this morning?"

"Five."

I slam my face into my pillow and pray for the clock to go back in time just an hour so I can sleep longer.

"Up, up, up!" He rips the covers off and starts yanking my leg.

"Okay! Stop." I chuckle slightly.

"I'll make sure breakfast is waiting... shower, and wear that." He points to an outfit he's clearly put together.

"Why?"

"Because you said, and I quote, you shop, I'll wear."

"I hate you a little bit, Felix."

"That's fine, just do it wearing that." He shuts the door, and I take a breath.

What will today bring?

**A/N: I know there was no Edward this chapter but I'm sure you can see why. Don't worry he will return next chapter. There's a lot to cover and many players in this Hollywood tale.**

**Fic Rec : California Dreamin by Chocaholic123. Take a trip back to 1967 and watch love bloom . Get lost in this amazing story and let the nostalgia take you away.**

**Thank you to everyone who voted for IWNO over at tLS it won top 5 thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related... No copyright infringement is intended, I swear it! Music bands all of it not mine... the story though? Yeah that's mine.**

**Sweet thank you's to my Merry Misfits, my Beta FoolforEdward, who is a gift to have on this team and I couldn't do it without her. My beautiful prereaders who keep me grounded and laughing Edaddict3254 and Katie Boberg**

**Your reviews make me smile and I try to respond to as many of you as I can! *hugs***

*** Warning * Remember there is sensitive subject matter in this story. I just like to remind you from time to time so you don't forget. I am trying to limit my "tissue" warnings or "Gasp" warnings as to not spoil anything.**

**Chapter 8 Chapter Song~ Far From Home, By Five Finger Death Punch**

**~IWNO~**

**_To break me down  
Your heavens trying everything  
Your heavens trying everything  
To break me... down_**

**_~IWNO~_**

"Bella?" I look up to see a boy from one of my painting classes standing beside my desk.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm Jake, you don't really know me. I sit in the back." He points to the back of the room, and I give him a slight smile. He has a bohemian sense of style, and it oddly reminds me of my mother.

"Yeah, you're in Professor Keller's class with me too, I think."

He nods. "Yes, I didn't think you knew, but yeah... So, that's why I was coming over here."

"Oh?"

"As you know, everyone in her class will be paired up. I hate the awkward part where you have to find a partner, ya know?"

"Paired up?"

He holds up a piece of paper. I squint and see its Professor Keller's syllabus.

"It's on here." He hands it to me, and sure enough there it is, Joint Project.

"Damn," I whisper.

"Yeah, I'm not too thrilled either. I hate working with people."

I let out a breath, hand him back the paper and ask, "So you want to be my partner?"

He nods. "I figured you would hate it as much as me, so why not."

I chuckle. "How did you figure that out?"

He shrugs. "You're an open book. You never hang out with anyone in class, I never see you in the local cafes or anything. You're a loner. I like that, I can work with it."

I don't know how to respond to that, I'm not sure if it's a dig or not, so I ignore it.

"Alright, Jake, I'll agree to partner with you when she makes the announcement in class."

"I thought we could get to know each other a bit. See what each of our styles are like." He scratches his head, making the beanie move and his long black hair fall over his shoulder.

"Alright, sure. When do you want to do that?"

He looks at his watch. "I'm done at six?"

"Today?"

"Sure, is that a problem?"

I nod. "I have a date tonight."

His eyes widen. "A date?"

I can't help but laugh a little. "I'm not as much of a loner as you think I am."

"I guess not," he mumbles and furrows his brow.

"Let's exchange numbers and you can call me tomorrow, and if we're both free, we can do it then. Sound good?"

"Yeah, good."

We quickly enter each other's numbers into our phones, and Jake offers to walk me to my car when I tell him I'm done for the day.

"Sure, thanks."

Jake has a million-watt smile. His scent is like pine and cinnamon. So much like my mother.

He opens the door of the building leading to the parking lot, and I stop when I see a huge SUV at the front door with a familiar figure standing alongside.

"Demetri?"

He turns and gives me a stiff smile. "Good afternoon, Miss Swan." His eyes shoot to Jake and then back to mine, and I see his lingering question.

"This is Jake, and this here, is Demetri."

"The guy you have a date with tonight?" Jake asks, while he clearly sizes Demetri up.

I chuckle. "Oh hell no, I don't think I'm his type." I quickly slap a hand over my mouth.

Demetri's eyes widen slightly, but he recovers quickly. "Felix was with me, he drove your truck home. I need you to come with me please."

"Why?"

"Can you please just come with me? I'll discuss it with you in the car."

I look over at Jake and offer him a smile. "Call me tomorrow, okay?"

He nods and steps back a bit. "Sure, Bella."

Demetri slides in beside me, and I smack into another body I don't recognize.

"Hey," I greet and he just nods.

"That's Ashton, he doesn't talk much," Demetri says. He then points to the two other occupants. "That's Ziff driving and Frank next to him. They both work for Mr. Cullen."

"I'm not going to remember any of you, so don't get offended when I don't."

Ziff chuckles, but the others don't seem to give a shit.

"Why am I here?" I turn toward Demetri. "And why am I being sandwiched by Sasquatch and his merry men?"

"There is a situation. Mr. Cullen asked me to come and get you, and Mr. Swan agreed."

I roll my eyes. "Can we use first names, please? Edward and my uncle?"

"Yes."

"Okay, and what kind of situation?"

He looks out of the window and squints when the sun hits him in the eyes. "A bad one."

"Talk, Demetri. You said you would if I got into the car."

"About six months ago, Edward started getting fan mail from someone, we aren't sure who. We believe it's a woman; she signs her letters, Cupid. It's all we know. Anyway, over the months, her contact has escalated. Flowers, wines, cheeses. All very creepy."

Fucking crazies!

"Alright, this is all bad, but why does this involve me?"

"When your picture surfaced the other day, we got nervous, but nothing came of it. Until this morning."

I feel a chill in my chest, dread maybe? "What happened this morning?" My voice trembles.

"Someone noticed you, made a few calls, collected a few bucks, and sold you out. Your name has been plastered everywhere. Two hours ago, Edward received a package. Let's just say that Cupid isn't thrilled about you. Edward and Aro are worried, and now you're here with me." He gives me what I suspect is meant to be a warm smile, but it chills me to the bone.

"What..." I swallow. "What was in the package?"

I feel Ashton shift uncomfortably, and it offers me no comfort.

"Bella," Demetri's voice is warm... and he called me Bella, not good.

"What?"

"Can we leave it alone, and can you trust me when I say it was bad?"

Can I?

"For now," I whisper, and we're silent for the rest of the ride.

.

.

.

The SUV pulls up to a large steel gate. Ziff punches in a number, and they open. I try to look out of the window, but it's difficult with Demetri and Ashton flanking me.

The driveway is ridiculously long, and there is an extravagant, cascading fountain smack in the middle.

"Where are we?"

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen's." Demetri exits the vehicle before I can protest.

Ashton nudges me, and I slide out of the car.

"Bella!"

I turn and see Edward rushing toward me.

"Edward," I feel almost instant relief.

In his haste, he slams into me and our bodies collide, making me crash into the door of the car.

"Thank God," he whispers so close to my ear that I feel his breath permeate my body.

"I'm fine, really. Honestly, I think all of this is overkill." I try to reassure him.

He shakes his head, not letting go of me. "No, it's not."

"Let the poor girl go, Edward."

I tilt my head and see a stunning, mahogany-haired woman walk toward us.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme."

I push Edward gently and hold out my hand to her. "It's nice to meet you."

She smiles warmly and forgoes the handshake to embrace me. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Bella."

After a few minutes, we're ushered inside, and I'm literally told to sit in the living room. I look around, and I see men scattered around. Some are looking out of the windows, a couple more are on their phones, and one is using a laptop.

"Does anyone know where my uncle is?" I ask as I'm handed lemonade I didn't ask for.

"Yes, he's on his way," Edward answers as he takes my hand in his. So touchy.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" he answers, but I can see his eyes are drawn to Demetri and Ashton talking about something.

"What was in the package?"

He turns his head, and I suddenly have all of his attention.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

I slam the unwanted lemonade on the pricey table, making everyone in the room jump, and a few of them reach for their side-arms.

"What was in the package?" I snap.

Edward looks over to Demetri and nods. I see Demetri retreat from the room.

"Please sit," Edward whispers. "You want to know, I can't say it. You want to see it, I won't deny you."

Esme comes and sits beside me, and when she places her hand gently on my shoulder, the ache for my mother nearly overwhelms me.

Demetri enters holding an average sized box. He places it on the table and steps back.

I'm frozen. I just stare at this box that I wanted to know about a few minutes ago.

"Do you want me to open it?" Esme asks as she squeezes my shoulder.

"No," I answer with a dry mouth.

I stand slowly, and I can feel everyone around me staring...waiting.

My hands tremble as my fingers grip the flap of the box, and I open it.

I close my eyes briefly and take a deep breath to calm myself, the coppery stench makes me cough, and my eyes automatically snap open.

"Oh God!" I gasp and cover my mouth and nose with my hand... "Is that?"

"Blood?" Demetri answers. "Yes."

The box is lined with blood-splattered plastic and a dioramic display of glued pictures...pictures of me, at school, at Nobu with Edward, and shopping with Felix.

"I thought you said my name was just released today?"

"We're guessing that after the Nobu outing, Cupid followed you but didn't know who you were. When your name was released, she knew..."

Demetri stops talking as I start lifting up a blood soaked piece of fabric with some tongs Demetri hands me. "Careful," Edward whispers. I can feel his hand on the small of my back.

So slowly, with just the tips of the tongs, I raise it... And in a second, I drop it and almost choke. "What the..."

"As I was saying," Demetri resumes. "We think she was waiting for your identity to finish her masterpiece." He points to the box. "A severed swan's head is a big message, Bella."

"Bad situation," I mumble into my hand and Demetri nods.

The box is quickly removed, and Edward's tight embrace lowers me onto the couch. I shamelessly push my face into his chest. His aroma is cleansing, and I inhale deeply to remove the horrid scent of blood.

"Shh, Bella, it's going to be alright," Edward speaks softly, and his heartbeat thrums in my ears.

"I don't... I'm nobody." I feel my body shudder. "I'm nobody." I feel the tears fall down my cheeks. I hate crying... I'm not weak. "I'm Nobody!" I shout and sit up.

"Bella, calm down. Stop saying you're nobody." Edward tries to grab me and push me back down but I can't... I won't fall to pieces.

"Bella!" I turn to see Aro race toward me. "Oh my dear." He pulls me up and wraps his arms around me. That's all it takes. The sobs crash through me, and I cling to him like he's my safety net.

My crying is so loud that I can't hear whatever soothing words he's saying, so I listen to the vibrations in his chest as he speaks to calm me instead.

"What are you doing about it!" he snaps at the room in general.

"Everything," Edward spits.

"Did you call the police?"

"No, Aro, I chose to just see it play out! Don't be an idiot, of course I called the cops." Edward is angry, and he is right to be. This Cupid person has been tormenting him for months. For what?

"Sarcasm, Edward, really?"

I look up and they both stop arguing to look at me. "Stop fighting." I sniff. "It's not going to make it stop."

"She's right," Esme comes to my defense. "This is not easy for anyone, but we _will_ stop this crazy person. It's not the first one that has graced this family with their presence, and it won't be the last either."

"Bella is not in this business, she deserves to be left alone." Aro looks over at Edward. "You're a good person, Edward, I love you like you're my own son. I know you never meant for any of this, but it's happening. Now, we need to figure out what to do."

"Let the police deal with it. Someone can drive me to and from class if it makes you all feel better, but I'm living my life," I state with conviction.

"Protection will be increased all round, that is not negotiable," Esme asserts.

"Agreed," Edward responds, and I feel his fingers brush my palm.

"If it is alright with you, Mrs. Cullen, I'll head the team protecting, Miss Swan," Demetri asks, and I'm stunned.

"You?" Aro asks. "Why?"

"I promised her at Nobu that as long as she was with me, she would be safe. I meant that. I feel responsible. I ask for this, please?"

Aro looks over at me, then Edward. "Do you object?"

Edward shakes his head. "Demetri is the best. I trust him with my life."

"And I will protect hers," Demetri affirms.

"Very well," Esme states.

"Thank you." Demetri leaves the room, off to do what bodyguards do, I suppose.

"Who will watch over you?" I ask Edward.

"I have like twenty other people." He chuckles slightly.

I nod. "Okay."

.

.

.

Aro, Esme and an entire security detail head into a room to discuss everything, and Edward and I find ourselves alone.

"I'm sorry our date got ruined".

I give him a small smile. "It's not your fault."

He steps close, until only an inch is between us. "I would still like to take you out."

"Edward, I don't think that's a very good idea."

His eyes twinkle with mischief, his lips curl sexily, and he lifts his hand up. "Follow me."

And because he is Edward Cullen, and in such a short time he's made me feel special, I take his hand and let him lead me.

We walk out toward the back yard. He opens the doors to a jaw-droppingly beautiful garden. Twinkling lights illuminate the yard, and a small table with candles and champagne sit inside a gazebo.

"Edward," I gasp.

"I asked one of the staff to set it up when I knew there was no way in hell anyone was going to let us out."

"It's..." I turn to him, and without a second though, I lean in and push my lips to his.

He doesn't pull away; instead he pulls me closer. His arms wrap around me, and I feel protected, safe. I feel important.

His tongue brushes over my lips, and I surrender. I open for him, and I accept this for what it is. A man, who for some reason beyond my understanding is entranced with me.

When we pull away, his cheeks are a perfect pink, and I smile proudly, because _I _did that.

"You're welcome," Edward says breathlessly, and I laugh. He joins in my laughter, and hand in hand we walk to the gazebo.

**~ IWNO~**

**A/N: Yes because a crazed fan is just what these people need in the mix of all that is already going on right? LOL well it wouldn't be me if there wasn't Drama! LOL!**

**Join my Facebook group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction for teasers, pictures and links to the chapter songs!**

**A lot of people are asking if Emmett and Alice are players in this story... Well the answer is yes. You will see them soon :) thank you**

Fic Rec: Black and White by Alice Vampire. Wonderful story with love and hope and beauty!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended. The story is mine the characters are all SM's.**

**Big... huge thank you's to my awesome IWNO team. My fantabulous BETA Foolforedward, and my amazing pre-readers Katie Boberg and Edaddict3254. They all keep me sane.**

**I love all the reviews and all the love you give to me thank you all so much I love you!**

Chapter 9 ~ Chapter Song, It's Time by Imagine Dragons

**~IWNO~**

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then,  
I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am?_

**_~ IWNO ~_**

With the sun setting, the sky is painted with yellows, oranges and reds. I follow Edward down the path toward the gazebo. The back yard overlooks the city, and I didn't realize how high up in the hills we are until I looked.

"It's beautiful."

"Mmhmm." His voice mixes with the cool breeze, and his hand tightens in mine. "This way." He nudges me, and I take the few steps and enter the gazebo.

"This is really gorgeous, Edward."

"Bella." He lets out a breath. "When I was told there was a package waiting for me and that it was suspected to be from one of my fans, I knew something was wrong."

"How?"

"Fan mail isn't normally delivered to our homes." He smiles at me in that way you would at a blissfully unaware child.

"Really?" I shrug. "That explains why your dad never responded to my letter."

He chuckles. "Oh Bella, you really are hilarious. I'm sure he never even read it... No offense."

"None taken, it was stupid anyway." I wave my hand dismissively. "Back to the story; the package."

"Right, so the package. Demetri and I went to my parents' house, where it was delivered."

"Wait," I interrupt. "If it was meant for you, why send it to your parents' house?"

"I didn't really think to ask. It doesn't matter; the point is that Cupid wanted me to have it. I've received letters from her in the past. Every Valentine's day I get roses. Somehow she gets through. But she has never been more than benignly threatening... Until now."

"She's never sent you anything like this when you were dating anyone?"

He shakes his head. "When I opened it." He screws his eyes shut, clearly it's affecting Edward more than I thought.

"Edward?" I keep my voice low and rub my thumb over the back of his hand.

"It's one thing for a fan to obsess over me or my parents, hell, even my brother. But you?" He looks at me with a heart-stopping expression. "You don't deserve any of this."

I step in closer and tenderly caress my hand over his cheek. "Of course I don't, and neither do you. What you do for a living doesn't warrant this kind of behavior."

His hands come up and grip my wrists. "I don't know what she's capable of."

"We'll never know. She isn't going to do anything. She's trying to scare you, me, everyone."

He lets out a humorless laugh. "It's working."

"No it's not," I answer and brush my lips over his.

"Are you always so calm when people are threatening you?" His breath whispers over my moist lips, and for a moment, I want to get drunk off his air alone.

"This is all new to me, but I know from when my dad was a cop that people act more crazy than they are."

He pushes back slightly. "You've seen something like this before?"

The memory makes me laugh. "We aren't big city folk, but we have some wacko people back home. There was this one guy, a chicken farmer. Well, Mrs. Klipnee didn't pay on time for her eggs, and he lost his mind. He filled balloons, with I think, chicken blood one night and threw it at her house. She screamed and lost her mind."

"What happened?" Edward asks as he pours champagne for each of us.

"My dad went down to his farm. He told my dad that he and Mrs. Klipnee were sleeping together, and she thought she didn't have to pay. But you see, _Mr_. Klipnee found out, and she had to break it off. So he thought that after that he would be paid."

"So wait, why the blood?"

I sip the bubbly drink and hum at its crispness. "Shock value. He would never have done anything. He was hurt, time passed and everything was good once more. Just like this will pass, Edward."

Edward finally sits, and I can see him pondering my words. "You think so?"

I nod. "She got your attention, right?"

"That she did."

"And even a moment of it is precious to her." I smile, and he mirrors it.

"You're very smart, Bella."

I shrug. "For a nineteen year-old, right?"

His eyes widen. "Shit." He grabs my flute. "Your uncle is here, he'll kick my ass if he sees you drinking.

I can feel my instinctive pout as I take back my drink. "One glass won't kill me... Mine!" I chug at it and swat him as he tries to take it back.

Eventually, I'm laughing so hard that I'm spitting more of it out than I'm actually drinking.

I finally have to put the champagne down. I go to wipe my face but Edward takes my hand and pulls me to him. My body gently crashes into his, and without another word, his lips are one with mine.

The wetness of his tongue as it lustfully laps over the remnants of champagne on my lips sends a shiver through my body. I gasp, and when my lips part, he takes the opportunity to explore further.

Edward Cullen is kissing me, and it's not one of those sweet _'I'll call you tomorrow'_ kisses. This is a passionate, all encompassing, _'no one else exists'_ kind of kiss.

My body relaxes and my arms wrap around his neck, and I let him take me away. I let him make me feel as special as I think I'm supposed to be. And I kiss him back just as hard.

A throat clearing separates us as if we're on fire. We scramble for a minute, and then we hear not one, but several people chuckling.

I turn and see Carlisle, Aro and Esme.

"I'm sorry to interrupt what I would call an Oscar-worthy kiss, but Aro is heading back home to meet with Athendora regarding today's display," Carlisle says.

"Oh." I look over at Aro, whose eyes hint at a slight fear. He's so worried. "Alright, I'll get my bag."

"No," Aro says. "Demetri will take you home. I wanted to let you know, and..." He clears his throat. "Bella, I know you think this is not that big of a deal, but can you please take all of it seriously. It's always the one you think is harmless that hurts us the most."

"Ain't that the truth." Jasper's mumbling as he walks through a path canopied with roses has us all turn.

"Jasper, when did you get here?" Esme walks over and immediately embraces him.

I let out a breath. "Wait Uncle, how do you know I don't take this seriously? And Jasper, why are you skulking?"

"I'll go first," Aro offers. "I know you, and I can see how carefree you were just a minute ago. I don't want you to let your guard down."

"I won't, I promise." I lean in and quickly peck his cheek. "See you at home."

"Very good, my dear."

I turn toward Jasper, "And you? How long were you back there?" I point in the direction he came from.

"There is a path from the driveway to here. I pressed the code and saw..." He sighs. "There were security guards talking out front. I didn't want to deal with them, so I came this way."

He must have spotted Demetri. "Oh," I say. "So, uhm..."

"Can I have a minute with Bella?" Jasper asks suddenly.

I look at Edward and nod. "Yeah, of course you can," I smile at him. "Let's walk."

We leave Carlisle, Esme and Edward at the gazebo and stroll deeper into the gardens.

I can tell he's waiting to be out of earshot to speak, so I grant him time.

"I'm sorry," he rasps. "I shouldn't have freaked out on you the other night."

"No Jasper, please, I pushed too hard. It's not my business, and I wanted to help. I came off too rough. I'm the one who should apologize."

He chuckles. "So we're both sorry."

I nod. But this bothers me. "Why would you come to Carlisle and Esme's to tell me this? How would you know I was here?"

"I went to your uncle's. I saw your hideous beast of a car there, and when I knocked, Sam told me you were here."

"Not hideous, I love my truck."

He shrugs. "Okay... So, you've got a stalker?"

I shake my head. "No, Edward does, I'm just the leverage to get his attention. Not to worry, it will pass."

He stops walking and turns to look at me. "Don't always assume you understand everything, Bella. I agree with your uncle. Take this seriously."

"I will, I promise. I have a pretty beefed up security detail now." I chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Good, who's on it?"

"Well, I don't know I just know that... uhm..."

"What?" He tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"It's just, Demetri is heading it."

I see realization dawn on him. "And you think that would bother me because?"

"Jasper, I know something is up there. I'm not going to press, I just hope it doesn't stop you from hanging out with me."

He nibbles on his bottom lip slightly, and I can see him regarding me. "You like hanging out with me?"

I nod. "Yeah, you're a lot of fun."

A flicker of happiness sparks in his eyes, and his lips curl up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Ha! I knew you'd like me." He jumps exultantly.

"Yeah, whatever, Jasper. Will it be a problem?"

"Nah, I won't let it. I like chillin' with you too, Princess."

I head back to the gazebo with a smug Jasper beside me. Edward is sitting in one of the chairs, drinking. He turns when Jasper chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Jasper waves his hand. "I was just thinking about when we were kids, and we would pick these flowers, and Aunt Esme would cry."

"Cry because it was so sweet?" I ask.

Edward and Jasper share a knowing glance. "Uh, no," Edward answers. "It was more of an 'I'm happy you thought of me but sad because you're killing my garden' thing."

At that, I start laughing. I can picture these two covered in dirt, smiles plastered on their faces, handing Esme uprooted floral arrangements.

"You are both trouble!" I say through my laughter.

"No, _he's_ trouble." Edward points to Jasper. "He pushed me to do it. Always trying to make bad things sound good."

I look at Jasper who isn't laughing anymore. He's far too interested in something over my shoulder. I turn and see Demetri watching us... More so, Jasper.

"Hi Demetri." I try to ease the awkward moment.

I can see Edward's gaze sweep over the two and land on me. He signals that we should go.

"Jasper I'm just..."

"Go, Bella," he says without taking his eyes off Demetri.

I walk back toward the house, my hand in Edward's, leaving Jasper alone in the garden.

I can't help but stare at the two of them through the glass once the back door shuts.

"Come on, Bella, I'll give you a tour," Edward gently nudges me.

"What's their story?"

I hear Edward let out a breath. "A sad one, one that won't end well."

When I look at Edward I can see how upset this makes him. "Why not? Why can't it end well?"

"It's not really..." he sighs, and his eyes flicker toward the window where Demetri and Jasper are talking. It looks to be civilized. "It's complicated. Look, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone. Can you do that?"

He's pleading with me. "Sure, but I don't see why it's such a big deal if they want to be together..." Edward takes my chin between his thumb and pointer and tenderly lifts my head up so that I'm looking at him.

"It's a big deal. Just trust me, okay?" He gently kisses my lips, and when he pulls away I nod.

I glance back out of the window one last time before I walk away. I see Jasper reach for Demetri, but he backs away quickly. Jasper's face looks shattered.

"Come on, Bella, give them privacy, please?" Edward asks, and I know he's right.

As I walk through the insanely large mansion, I vaguely hear Edward pointing out paintings, rooms and histories. But my mind is in that garden, wondering. Jasper looked so broken. I couldn't see Demetri's face, but whenever he looks at Jasper it's like a man desperate for water. It's like they are forbidden.

"And this is my room," Edward's voice is a little louder now, and I look into his eyes. "You haven't listened to a word I've said, have you?"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." I really am. I want to be with Edward so badly. He's always paying attention to me, and here I am, obsessing over two men who clearly want each other but won't act on it. Or can't?

He shrugs. "It's fine, I hate tours too. But here in my room, is where the magic happens." His smile falls the second he finishes his sentence, clearly realizing how it sounded.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't..."

I'm laughing loudly now. "It's..." I can't catch my breath so I wave him off.

"Glad I can entertain you." He starts to chuckle with me.

"I really should watch one of your movies if you are this amazing in real life."

I feel Edward wrap his arm around my waist and pull me into him. "You think I'm amazing?"

Suddenly it feels serious. "Yes," I whisper.

"I think you're amazing too."

Nothing matters in the moment as Edward wraps his arms around me and crushes his lips to mine. Nothing.

"Miss Swan?" The sound of Demetri's voice startles me.

"Yes?" I clear my throat and look up at him. He has a red welt on one cheek, and he looks like his heart has been pile driven.

"Are you ready to return home?" His voice cracks slightly.

"Oh, sure." I look over at Edward, and his mouth is set in a grim line, but he releases me. "I'll call you tomorrow and we can redo this date?"

He nods. "Absolutely." His smile is luminous, and I just want to be looked at like that forever.

"Tomorrow," I whisper.

"Tomorrow."

My fingers slip from his grasp, and I follow Demetri.

When we get into the car, Demetri sits next to me. A driver and someone else occupy the front seats.

"Are you alright?" I ask, my voice low.

"I'm fine." His answer is a whisper of pain.

"It's okay not to be."

He looks at me, and I see the rims of his eyes as red as the welt on his cheek.

"I have to be," he answers and looks away.

"Why?"

"Because he isn't." His answer takes me by surprise. We both know he's talking about Jasper. I place my hand on his arm; he flinches but lets me keep it there. The rest of the ride is silent.

.

.

.

**A/N: SO! LOL! There you have it for now... So much happening huh? I just hope you're loving it is all.**

**You can find me on Twitter Cutestkidsmom or in my FB Group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction.**

**Have a great week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended; music, sports or otherwise.**

**Hugs and gropes to my merry misfits my fabulous beta FoolforEdward my two lovely prereaders Katie Boberg and Edaddict 3254.**

**In honor of Edward and Bella's Anniversary (August 13th) YOU get this update today! YAY... I hope!**

**Thank you all for the reviews. Due to some arthritis in my thumbs I haven't really been able to type thank you's and answer too many questions. I read them all and at the bottom I'll answer some Q and A's for you...thank you you I love you**

Chapter 10~ Chapter song Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling (Instrumental)

**~ IWNO~**

I'm not a football fan. It's shocking, considering my brother Garrett plays for Notre Dame, and my dad was obsessed. But sports isn't something I'd ever gotten into, so when people start talking about it, it all sounds like gibberish to me.

"Morning," Sam greets me as I walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning, where is everyone?"

"It's your brother's first game. Your uncle is out finishing up a few things so he can watch it... And I'm not sure who _'everyone_' is," Sam says with a chuckle.

"That's right, that's today!" I jump up and look around, wondering whether I should be doing something.

"Don't worry, there's nothing for you to do. Aro invited a few people over and everything's taken care of."

I nod and reach into my back pocket to pull out my cell phone. I send Garrett a text wishing him good luck with a smiley face. The whole thing feels bittersweet. I'm so happy for him, but I know if my parents were alive they would have made a big fuss and organized a party in his honor. Being a new recruit, Garrett did not play a lot last year. But after they lost a few players due to graduation, this year is a big deal for him.

My phone vibrates and I see it's a message from Garrett.

_Thanks, Sis. I'm surprised you remembered. It will feel great to know you're watching. _

_Of course I'll be watching. I'll cheer so loud you'll hear it all the way in Indiana._

_Great! I miss you!_

_I miss you more... trust me!_

_You ok?_

_Yeah, we'll talk later_. _Have a good game_, l_ove you._

_Ok, love you 2._

I realize after I slip my phone back into my pocket that I miss Garrett more than I allowed myself to acknowledge.

"You alright, Bella?" Sam's look of concern forces me to give him the most convincing smile I can.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just missing Garrett, is all."

He nods and places a muffin in front of me.

"Eat up, I'm sure everyone will start arriving soon."

I rip off small pieces of the muffin and eat. "Who did my uncle invite?"

"The Cullens of course, Jasper, because if he's here, he isn't in trouble. I think Felix will be here, Ms. Chase, and that's all I believe."

"Speaking of..." I look around. "Where is Demetri?"

He points toward the backyard. "A few security guys arrived about an hour ago. He's been out there with them going over perimeter mumbo jumbo."

I walk over to the window and pull back the curtain. Sure enough, there's Demetri front and center, a semi circle of men listening to him intently. I can't make out what he's saying, but they're taking it very seriously.

"Five, plus Demetri?" I look over at Sam, and he shrugs.

"I think there's more. Your Uncle added three of his own men."

"Nine," I whisper and a pang of dread weasels its way through me.

I feel the slight weight of Sam's hands on my shoulders. "It's going to be alright."

I nod. "I know."

.

.

.

Two hours later, my uncle's ridiculously large Television room is filled with people I never thought in a million years I would be watching a football game with.

"You excited?" Esme asks as she sits next to me on the couch.

"Nervous actually. My parents were his supporters. I love him, and I'm proud of him. I just never got any of this." I wave my hand toward the TV, which is currently showing cheerleaders dancing around the field as the crowd waits for the players to run out.

"Well, I think you have it in you to be that support now, Bella. If he's as good a brother as I suspect he is, then I'm sure he is just as supportive of you. Besides, you have all of us too." Her smile is brilliant.

"Thank you for watching the game with my Uncle and me."

She wraps an arm around my shoulder and squeezes. "I'm looking forward to it. Besides, my son will likely be talking to your brother."

I look at her with wide eyes, and she chuckles. "Emmett?"

She nods. "Yes, ESPN does cover college football you know."

"Of course, I just... Wow! My dad would have loved to have seen Emmett interview Garrett."

Esme gives me another quick squeeze before she gets up to refill her drink.

"Bella, right?"

I look up and see Athendora Chase. She's even beautiful in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yes." I stand and shake her hand.

"How are you holding up? I heard the other day was a bit frightening."

I shrug. "Yeah, a bit. But it's been quiet since then. How are you?"

She waves me off. "I'm great..." Her eyes slip over to where my uncle is talking with Carlisle. "Better than great, actually."

"I'm happy for you." She looks at me when I let out a little laugh. "For both of you, actually. He seems really happy."

Athendora's smile is that of someone who is smitten, and a faint blush colors her cheeks. "He's a wonderful man." Her voice is almost a whisper, but the sincerity is loud and clear.

"Game time!" Sam shouts boisterously.

Edward comes up next to me and smiles. He gives me a quick kiss, and I can feel his hand on the small of my back. "Ready to watch your brother decimate the Razorbacks?"

"Oh, is that who he's playing against?"

Edward lets out a loud laugh. "You really have no idea what's going on, do you?"

I shake my head and shrug. "I'll just cheer when my uncle does."

Edward's hand slips away and just when I'm about to protest, I feel it grip mine, and I smile.

We sit side by side and cheer as The Fighting Irish dominate play after play and send the Razorbacks away with a shattering loss.

"We have about thirty minutes before the interviews," Aro states, and everyone heads over to refill drinks and help clean up a bit.

"It's so weird seeing your mom picking up trash," I say to Edward.

"Why?"

"I saw her play Al Pacino's sultry mistress, wearing a red silky, tight dress and millions of dollars worth of diamonds. Now she's got sour cream on the tips of her fingers and is tossing paper plates into a garbage bag."

He shrugs. "We aren't the characters we play." He then looks at me with an amused smile on his face. "So, you've seen _her_ movies? "

Shit! "Uhm... Well."

He lets out a laugh. "Okay, that's it. Tomorrow night, you, me, beer, popcorn and just one of my movies."

This time, I laugh. "Fine, fair enough. I wouldn't want to be dating a mediocre actor."

Edward steps in front of me, and blissfully unaware of anyone else in the room, wraps his arms around my waist. His mouth is just an inch away from mine.

"Dating?" he asks breathlessly.

My eyes widen. "Oh God, am I being presumptuous?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "No, I'm glad you want to be my girlfriend."

"I said dating, not your girlfriend."

He narrows his eyes and purses his lips. "They go hand in hand."

"No way."

"Way."

We stare at each other for a minute before the sound of Emmett McCarty Cullen's booming voice fills the speakers.

I look over Edward's shoulder, and sure enough, Emmett is standing in front of a small panel of Notre Dame players, one being my brother.

"That was some game. Too bad you weren't on the field more last year, Swan!" Everyone in the room laughs, as does Garrett. God, I've missed my brother's smile.

Emmett and a bunch of other reporters shoot questions at the players. They announce one more question, and a fiery red head stands.

"Victoria James, of Celebrity Insider, I have a question for Garrett Swan."

"What the hell is Hollywood doing here?" I hear Emmett grumble.

"What the fuck?" Aro shouts, he's already reaching for his phone.

"This is open to the press, Cullen," Victoria snaps.

I recognize her as the beautiful reporter who talked to Aro and me at the Charity event.

"Garrett, the rest of the world, as well as I, would love to hear your reaction to the latest news that your sister, Isabella Swan, is dating Edward Cullen?"

Garrett's eyes widen, and the team spokesperson steps in and admonishes Victoria about her unorthodox questioning. Aro is shouting into the phone. All I can do is watch the shock in my brother's eyes.

"Hold up!" Garrett shouts over the ruckus.

"Yes, Mr. Swan, you have something to say?" Victoria James asks smugly.

"I do." Garrett composes himself. The camera pans briefly over to Emmett and his murderous glare at Victoria.

"Let me just say that although your question isn't at all related to the game, the players or anything sports related, I'll answer it."

Victoria smiles brightly, and I can't help the gasp that escapes my lips. What is he going to say? Will it be bad?

"My sister is a grown woman. She was raised by two of the best people I've ever known. If she's decided that she wants to date this Edward Cullen guy, then I trust that he's a great person, because my sister wouldn't trust her heart to just anyone."

Victoria doesn't even let the wonderful answer sit for a second. "So, if your parents were still alive do you think they would approve?"

Garrett clenches his jaw, trying desperately to keep his composure. "Yes."

"And it doesn't bother you that she spends a lot of her time with Edward Cullen's cousin, Jasper Hale, who has a rap sheet longer than my arm?"

"That's enough!" Emmett shouts. "Get your ass out of here, this is no place for trash!"

"I'm allowed to be here, Cullen! You just don't like the fact that your family isn't as perfect as everyone thinks they are," Victoria spits.

The next minute, it's like watching a tennis match between Victoria and Emmett. Going at each other, no one intervening.

"My God!" I gasp and Edward grips my hand.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward's eyes are so apologetic.

"This is just fucking fantastic!" Aro spits. "Get people over to the God damned locker room before he walks out, do you hear me?" he yells into the phone.

Athendora is also on her phone, and I can see Carlisle and Esme talking to each other. Jasper is leaning against the bar, swigging back some alcoholic drink like what Victoria said didn't faze him at all.

"What do we do?" I ask as Demetri steps into the room.

"Excuse me."

We all turn to him, and he continues.

"I do believe that after this Cupid might retaliate. This Victoria James has said some provocative things about Edward, I'm not sure she'll be happy."

"What do you suggest?" Carlisle asks.

"Bella, what is your schedule like for the next few days?" Demetri approaches me.

"I have classes all day tomorrow and the next. I'm home at about five."

He nods. "Aside from school, you should be here. Keeping you contained to the grounds would make security easier." He looks at Edward. "Do you have filming?"

"Of course I do, Dem. I have all week. But I'll be here tomorrow evening with Bella."

Demetri nods. "Fine, you both are never alone, get it?"

Edward sighs. "I was hoping to take Bella to the set on Friday, will that be possible?"

I look over at Edward in shock. "You were?"

He smiles. "Yeah, we're doing a camping scene, and they've dressed the set with all these light up stars. It's amazing, I thought you'd like it."

I beam at him. "Sounds beautiful!"

"Yeah, okay, we'll try and work it out," Demetri says, and he immediately walks over to Aro.

I can't help it when my eyes shoot over to Jasper. He's watching Demetri like a hawk, but Demetri is acting like Jasper isn't even here.

With one last swig Jasper slams the tumbler down, making everyone jump. "I'm out of here," he rasps.

"Wait," I walk over. "Victoria James said some things about you too. Shouldn't you have some protection as well?" I look over at Demetri. "Shouldn't he?"

Then Demetri looks at Jasper. "I doubt he'd take it."

"Maybe I would!" Jasper spits.

"Really?" Demetri turns his whole body toward us. "Or are you just being difficult?"

"Difficult is my thing, isn't that right?"

Demetri takes a step closer to us and Jasper steps up too.

"You want protection, Jasper, I'll get it for you. You want to be a complication, then don't waste our time." Demetri's tone is malicious.

"Aren't you just the man with all the answers?" he scoffs. "A minute ago I was difficult, now I'm a complication," Jasper slurs. "How ever did I manage that?"

"You're drunk," Demetri says softly.

"Yes, as often as I can be... problem?"

The tick in Demetri's jaw shows how much he's trying to hold back. "Why would I care if you wanted to kill yourself?"

"Kill myself?" Jasper laughs humorlessly. "I'm all over the place according to you. I'm a difficult, suicidal complication, huh?"

"Guys, this isn't helping," I interrupt.

"I don't help, Bella, I complicate...Try and keep up," Jasper says sarcastically.

"Garrett has a detail, he said he'd call as soon as he's back in his dorm," Aro's voice is full of authority. I can tell it's his way of breaking up the Jasper and Demetri show.

"Good." I'm relieved.

"If you two are quite done, Demetri, I would like to speak with you in private." Aro doesn't wait for anyone to answer; he storms out.

Demetri lifts a brow at Jasper then turns on his heels and follows Aro out.

"Asshole!" Jasper whispers before he heads back to the bar and pours himself another drink.

"Hey, no more drinking, please?" I try to get Jasper away from the bar.

"I'm not making you drink anything, Princess. Go about your business." I can tell that Jasper is angry. I can't demand that he stops drinking, but I don't have to let him feel like he's alone. I take the tumbler from his shaking hand and chug it back.

"No, Jasper, you aren't making me do anything. But if you drink, I drink. Do you care about me more than yourself?"

He narrows his eyes at me. "Fuck this!" he spits and rushes past everyone. Last thing I hear is the front door slam shut.

"Don't worry, he didn't drive," Edward says as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Great." I feel defeated. When did my life become this crazy circus?

**A/N... When indeed Bella! LOL...**

**Fic Rec : The Gentlemen Book 2 by MasterAskim... If you didn't read book 1 you really should this series is going to be fantabulous!**

**Q&A:**

**_Is Alice or Emmett a fixture in this story?_**

**Answer: As you can see Emmett has made his first appearance. Alice will be seen soon.**

**_Is Jasper gay?_**

**Answer: Sorry, you'll have to wait and see**

**_Will you update more often?_**

**Answer: I try I really do, but with 3 kids it's hard but always once a week never less.**

**_Can I translate your story to a different language?_**

**Answer: No**

**_Is this an HEA?_**

**Answer: If you REALLY want to know read my profile.**

**I think that was the majority of the questions... I hope I cleared some things for you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story SM owns characters and all Twilight mumbo jumbo :)**

**Hugs and love to my merry misfits FoolforEdward Katie Boberg and Edaddict3254 they are my sanity. They get me through!**

**I love all the reviews! They make me smile and I can't thank you all enough:)**

**~IWNO~**

Chapter 11 ~Chapter song, People Like Us, By Kelly Clarkson

_**People like us  
We've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up  
Nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**_

_**~IWNO~**_

My morning is spent packing my bag with art supplies I need for class and listening to Demetri give me orders.

"Don't talk to anyone you have not spoken to in the past. I won't ever be far from you. Also, always sit near the door, I will be directly on the other side so if I have to, I can grab and pull you out."

I sigh and turn around, giving him a look that tells him in no uncertain terms to stop... I got it the first twelve times he told me.

"Alright, I get it, Bella, you're tired."

I nod and pull my bag over my shoulder. "I get it, Demetri, I do. I won't be stupid and walk down any dark alleys or talk to strangers."

"Okay, good."

As soon as I get into the car and my ass hits the back seat, my phone vibrates. I pull it from my pocket and see that it's Garrett.

"Damn," I whisper, and Demetri looks at me.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's my brother."

"You should just answer it and get it over with." There's something in his tone, a 'been there done that' inference.

I bite the bullet. "Hey Gare."

_"Bella, what's going on?"_

"I told you that I would speak to you later. I had no idea that you'd be bombarded by that woman. I wanted to tell you everything myself."

_"I know."_ I hear him sigh_. "I'm worried about you. What are you doing over there?"_

"I'm alright, really, there's nothing to worry about."

At that, Demetri raises a brow and gives me that 'oh really?' look.

"Okay, that isn't exactly true, Garrett. But I'm on my way to class. Is there any way..."

He cuts me off. _"We don't have a game for three days. Uncle Aro is flying me over today to discuss some things he said I should know."_

"Today?" I can't hide the shock in my voice.

_"Don't sound so happy about it, Sis."_ He lets out a chuckle.

"No, I didn't mean it like that... I had a date tonight. But I miss you, it'll be great."

_"A date? With the actor guy?"_

"Edward, his name is Edward."

_"Well, I really want to meet him. You think he'll mind me tagging along?"_

There is no way out of it; I know this. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll love it."

_"Great, so see you tonight."_

"Gare?"

_"Hmm?"_

"Can you really afford to take the time off?"

_"Bella, I told you we don't have a game for three days. With the season getting crazy in a couple weeks, the players take advantage of whatever time they can to see their families. I miss you."_

My heart suddenly feels so heavy; I miss my brother. "I miss you too. See you later."

I arrive at school feeling a bit melancholy. Hearing Garrett's voice, his concern, it brought home right back into my heart, and suddenly I really want my parents.

"Alright, Bella, we're here. Remember what I told you?" Demetri gives me a pointed look.

"Yeah," I whisper. With bag in hand and eyes burning, I focus on the floor as I walk to class, trailed by a small security detail.

I'm on autopilot as I unload my supplies onto my workstation, slip in my ear buds and let Kelly Clarkson suck me into my work. It's an independent class, and our professor wants us to work on our projects unless he has something else planned. Taking my cue from the 'Get painting' sign he has scrolled over his white board, I do just that.

I don't know how long I'm submersed into my work before I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Jake with a huge-ass smile on his face. It's rather annoying to see someone so happy when you feel like crap.

"Hey Jake," I mutter and pull out my ear buds.

"Hey, Bella... Wow, that's amazing." He points to my piece.

"Thanks, so what's up?"

His beaming smile falls a bit at my clipped words. "Sorry, Jake, I'm just having a rough day. I didn't mean to snap."

He shrugs. "It's cool. I was just wondering if you've given any thought to our joint project?"

"Oh, uhm..." I gather up my paintbrushes and head toward the sink to wash them, and Jake follows. "What did you have in mind?"

I turn the water on, and Jake stands beside me, watching me rinse them, a little too close for comfort, but whatever. "Maybe we can get together tonight and figure it out?"

"I can't," I answer without a second of thought. "My brother is flying in for a few days."

He nods. "Garrett Swan, right?"

I look up in surprise. "You watch football? I didn't have you pegged for a sports nut."

He shakes his head. "I'm not. I'm into the news, however. The interview he gave after the game with his team mates was plastered everywhere."

I close my weary eyes, dropping my head forward.

"Hey," he whispers, and I know that he lifts my chin with his fingers, but I can't feel them, like my emotions, my body is numb right now.

"I've got to go, Jake."

"Wait, Bella, I get it. You're going out with Cullen. It's cool; I just want to be your friend. You're in way over your head, I'm just here to... you know..." He shrugs. "Just get through it all."

I give him a weak smile. "Thanks. After my brother leaves, we'll get working on that project. I promise."

He just nods. "Sure, Bella."

I hate today.

.

.

.

"Who's the hippie?" Demetri asks as we drive back to the house.

"His name is Jake, and he's not really a hippie."

"What did he want?"

I huff and turn my body toward him. "You said don't talk to strangers, and I didn't. You gave me instructions to follow, and I've done that. What I talk to people about though, isn't part of the deal. I get that privacy."

I don't yell, but I leave no room for argument.

"Okay, that's fair." He looks out of the window, and I can feel guilt creep up on me.

"Sorry, Demetri," I whisper. "Today just really sucks."

He lets out a breath and looks at me. "I know." The look in his eyes tells me he really does get it.

"Demetri?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me something about yourself."

His eyes widen. "Why?"

"Because I'd rather hear about your life than dwell on mine."

He purses his lips and furrows his brows, and I wonder what he's thinking.

"There isn't really much to say."

"Do you have parents, siblings? Have you always lived in California?"

He smiles shyly. "No I was born in Kansas, actually, but I left as soon as I could. Not much for me there. I have a sister but she lives all the way in Maine. My parents are still alive, and I do see them as often as I can."

Very pointed answers. "What's your sisters name?"

"Christine."

"Demetri isn't a very country boy name. How did that happen?"

"My great grandfather immigrated here from Greece. It's a family name."

I nod. "Cool."

He chuckles. "Is it?"

"Sure, why not?" It's better than saying my folks just liked the name."

"I guess."

When we pull up to my uncle's house, I see Edward's jeep, and also another car I don't recognize.

"I wonder who that is?" I say curiously.

"Jasper," Demetri spits.

"Demetri?" I stop him from exiting by grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"I don't know what's going on with you two, and it's not my business. But could you do me just one favor today?"

He sighs heavily. "What?"

"Try, just try and be nice. I can't deal with any more yelling."

He leans into me slightly. "You have no idea, Bella, how hard I try to be kind to him. I never wanted any..." He stops himself from finishing. He caught himself ranting and just stopped.

"What, Demetri? You can tell me."

"No. Just leave it be, okay? Let's just forget it." He exits the car without another word.

By the time I walk through the front door, Demetri is nowhere in sight.

"Princess!" Jasper shouts gleefully.

"Hi, Jasper." I smile the best I can.

"What happened?" Edward asks as he sidesteps Jasper and comes right up to me.

"Nothing." Smiling for Edward is easier. "Just a hard day, is all."

He doesn't even wait a breath, he presses his lips to mine, and it's like all the bad is sucked into him.

"Aww." I hear Jasper coo.

I let out a laugh and turn to his batting eyelashes and his puckered lips. "Can I have a kiss too, Princess?"

"No!" Edward shoves Jasper's shoulder.

"It's good to see you in a better mood, Jasper." I embrace the moment of happiness and wrap my arms around him in a hug that makes him stiffen up.

I know he wasn't expecting it, but I don't move and wait. Sure enough, after a few seconds, he loosens and hesitantly wraps an arm around me.

"So..." Jasper's voice cracks. "What's been going on today?"

"Well," I turn back to Edward. "I just found out this morning that my brother is flying in for a couple of days. He'll be here tonight."

"Well, that's my cue," Jasper says as he heads for the door.

"Oh no you don't." I grab his arm. "He wants to meet everyone."

"So, another date night foiled, huh?" Edward smiles wryly, but his expression tells me that he's alright. "It's fine, just as long as I can at least be with you."

"Okay, I'll stay, but you have to stop with the lines, Ed." Jasper makes a face like he's just sucked on a lemon.

"Nope." Edward pulls me to him, dips me and kisses me breathless.

I hear Jasper's grunts and "eew's", and I can't help laughing through the searing kiss.

.

.

.

Two hours later, Aro walks in as Edward, Jasper and I relax on the couch, watching Judge Judy and laughing at the trials of humanity.

"What's this?" Aro asks, pointing to the TV. "Studying?" He looks at Jasper.

"Very funny, and no. It's more like a 'what not to do' kind of show," Jasper says and sticks out his tongue.

"I thought that was Maury?" Edward asks, and Jasper nods in agreement.

"True, that show right there is bringing baby daddies and baby mamas together, one pee stick at a time," Jasper sighs.

"It's more like a mouth swab." Aro sits across from us and joins the great debate.

"Yeah, but I can't work that in to sound witty." Jasper smiles, and Aro chuckles.

"What time is Garrett getting in?" I ask eagerly.

Aro looks at his watch. "He landed about half an hour ago. Sam and few of my men went to pick him up, so not long now."

"Good." I nod and smile. "I can't wait to see him."

"I'm sure he's just dying to meet us." Jasper jokes, and I elbow his side.

"He's a good guy. Just keep your clothes on and no skinny dipping, and I'm sure you two will hit it off."

"Hit it off how?" Jasper waggles his eyebrows.

"Not like that!"

He starts laughing, and I can feel Edward's body shaking with silent laughter.

When I look up, I see Aro regarding Jasper. I can't help wondering how much he knows about Jasper's lifestyle. I make a mental note to talk to him later.

"Are we going to wait for Garrett to eat?" I ask, and Aro breaks his stare to smile and nod.

"Yes. I'm sure he'll be hungry."

I pat Edward and Jasper's lap and stand. "Well, if you will all excuse me, I just want to freshen up before Garrett gets here. I'll be back."

I can hear the three of them in light conversation as I make my way up to my room. When I open the door, I can't help but laugh when I see a mannequin wearing a dark lavender, casual dress with a note attached.

_Bella,_

_Wear this dress, or I will come to life while you sleep _

_and paint your face with a sharpie marker._

_Sincerely,_

_Felix's Minion_

Shaking my head, I choose not to argue. The dress is pretty and not flashy, and it looks comfortable.

I take a quick shower, and just as I'm about to wrap my hair up in a sloppy damp bun, I think better of it. Actually, I fear that Felix has cameras in my room and will make me watch replays like Garrett's coach does after games.

I blow dry it straight and channel my inner Katniss by braiding it to the side.

After slipping on the black flats he's laid out... thank God... I look at myself in the long mirror.

I look different, but I'm still me.

.

.

.

"You look lovely," Edward whispers and gives me a sweet kiss. "Mmm, you smell like heaven."

"Oh stop with the lines, Ed! How... how do you deal with that, Bella?" Jasper asks.

I chuckle and shrug. "I've never really had anyone use corny lines on me before."

"Never?" Edward and Jasper ask in unison.

"Well, I mean I had a boyfriend in high school. He was nice and all, it's just that his idea of a compliment was 'you don't look so shitty today'."

Jasper shakes his head, disgust evident in his face.

"He was an idiot," Edward says and kisses my temple. "Must have been blind too."

"Thanks, but where we lived was laid back. No Nobu, or Nokia Theatre. We had Pete's Pig Shack and The Five's Theater. Nothing like here, you can't fault him."

"You're way too nice for Hollywood," Jasper whispers.

I shrug. "I am who I am." Wrapping my arms around Edward's waist, I smile again when I hear him lightly sniff my hair.

"Your brother just pulled up," Aro says with a gleeful smile, and the sudden butterflies in my stomach surprise me. I hope Garrett likes Edward. I hope Jasper keeps his clothes on.

It feels like forever, but finally I hear the front door open and Sam and Garrett's voices fill the foyer. With Edward's hand tightly gripping mine, I step out of the living room to greet my brother.

~IWNO~

**A/N: Are you ready for Garrett? I am!**

**I have a few concerns from one reviewer I really want to address. It was a mature guest review and I wished I could have PM'd them.**

**They said that there isn't enough E&B, and though they like Jasper there is too many other players in this story and not enough Edward. I want to address that... I write with ensembles as all my other stories show. If I could make this an E/B/J story I would have, but I couldn't. This is in Bella's POV so she is in it all the time. Edward isn't with her all the time, that would be unrealistic. So I'm sorry if that is a problem.**

**Also, this reviewer said it's a long drabble, that the chapters aren't long enough to only post once a week. Well as I stated at the beginning. I have 3 kids and it's been summer. This is what I post. I will always post once a week with this fic unless I can write more faster and well. Sorry again.**

**That's all for now folks! Love ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related, band related, or lyrics to the chapter songs. The story however is all mine.**

**As always I want to thank my Merry Misfits for their awesomeness! Thank you FoolforEdward for being my beta and for your patience. Thank you Edaddict3254 and Katie Boberg for being outstanding prereaders! I love you.**

**To my readers... I love and appreciate each and every one of you! Thank you for all the support you give me.**

Chapter 12~ Chapter song~ Alien by Thriving Ivory

**~IWNO~**

_Oh brother I've gotta tell ya  
That something here is wrong  
Oh brother I gotta tell ya  
This place ain't what I thought_

**_~IWNO~_**

His laughter fills the foyer, and I let it wrap around me. I don't know why I keep my focus on my feet, maybe it's the fear of looking up at those familiar eyes.

"Bella?" Garrett sounds hesitant but his tone is laced with happiness.

I feel Edward squeeze my hand, and taking a deep breath I look up. "Garrett," I whisper.

His smile is brilliant... familiar... warm. God, he looks so much like Mom.

"Damn good to see you," he booms and within a second I'm being swept up in his big arms and swung around the large foyer.

I feel pleasantly crushed in his hug, but a deep pain digs at me... What is it?

"I missed you." My voice cracks slightly. When he puts me down I manage a smile.

"You alright?" I see so much concern in his eyes, and all I want to do it have him pick me up and get me out of here, to some place far away.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just been hectic here, is all." I slap his arm playfully, and he nods. But I know my brother, and he isn't buying it.

"How 'bout you show me my room?" In that moment he actually looks around and stops when he sees Edward and Jasper. "You all the hot shots causing my sister so much grief?"

"Garrett!" I snap.

"Oh relax, B, I'm just playin'." He holds out his hand. "I'm Garrett."

"I'm Edward Cullen, this is my cousin Jasper Hale. It's great to finally meet you."

Garrett shakes hands with both of them but stops mid shake with Jasper. "Wait, Hale?"

Jasper shakes his head and gives that famous mischievous smirk.

"You are one hell of a songwriter. I also saw you and your band play at Rusty Oak Stadium last year. Well, no longer your band, I suppose."

"You know him?" I ask.

"Oh come on, Bella, you know him too."

I shake my head and look at Edward and Jasper who are both chuckling. "What?"

"You've never heard of the band Raising Hale?" Garrett looks at me in disbelief.

My eyes widen. "Oh my God... I never." I point at Jasper. "I didn't put two and two together. Holy shit!"

"And he writes for like a ton of musicians, many of which you paint to." Garrett nudges me.

Jasper shrugs. "It's okay, Bella. I'm often in some sort of a costume when I perform. Not to mention that Hale is all anyone in the media ever calls me."

I face palm. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Whoa," Edward interrupts. "So, it's just me then?"

"Just you how?" Garrett asks.

"Just me you've never seen work? So you do actually know who Jasper is?"

I can't help but laugh. "I guess so."

"So you're dating this guy, B, and you've never seen any of his movies?" Garrett has a bemused expression on his face.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Garrett shakes his head. "Damn, even I've seen a couple. He's real good too."

"You have?" I can't hide the shock in my voice. "You were about as active at watching movies as I was."

He smiles. "I've been in college for a year and a half, B. After practice I'm beat. I like to just chill and watch a movie occasionally." Garrett points to Edward. "He makes good flicks."

Edward takes my hand. "Tonight, I don't care if there is a house filled with people, you are watching one of my movies."

"Okay," I whisper.

While Edward and I are in our little, all too brief bubble, Aro and Garrett hug and greet each other.

"B, where is my room? I want to get cleaned up and shit before Uncle Aro gets to the nitty gritty of this visit."

"I have no idea what room you're in, Gare, ask Sam, he's in the kitchen, or ask Aro he's right here."

Garrett lifts up his bag and heads into the kitchen. Aro excuses himself and follows. I turn and see Jasper and Edward smiling. "What?"

"You paint to my music?" Jasper asks.

I roll my eyes. "Great, just what you need, a bigger head."

Jasper glances down. "Nah, he's big enough." He looks up and winks.

"Oh for God sake, Jasper." I shake my head and walk back toward the living room.

Edward and Jasper's laughter follows me.

.

.

.

Garrett returns to the living room, showered and changed. When I see him, the same pang thuds through my chest. I'm so happy to see him, I've missed him but when he's in the room, it feels like I can't breathe.

"Where's Uncle Aro?" he asks as he plops down next to me.

"Not sure, in his study maybe." I pull away from Garrett slightly, and lean in to Edward.

"I showered, B." Garrett sniffs his armpit. "What's your deal, you're all weird."

Thankfully, Aro chooses that exact moment to enter. "Dinner," he announces, and I'm grateful for the interruption.

Dinner is easy. Everyone talks about how great Garrett is playing this season. Edward talks about his new movie, Aro even briefly mentions Athendora. But my appetite is gone. It feels like there is a golf ball stuck in my throat, and my stomach is filled with tar.

"Not hungry, Bella?" Edward whispers close to my ear.

"Not really."

He lightly squeezes my knee under the table. "You okay?" He speaks softly so no one else can hear. I glance around the table and see everyone is preoccupied in other conversations.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." I let out a breath. "I need some air." I excuse myself without waiting for a response, and slowly, so as not to raise suspicion, I walk out of the dining room and make my way to the pool.

The air is cool and crisp against my skin, and I welcome the reminder that I can, in fact, feel something other than sadness.

The moonlight makes the water in the pool shimmer like sequins, and the patter of the water lapping against the side hypnotizes me.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice makes me jump.

"Sweet Jesus, I didn't hear you."

He smirks. "Yeah, you were pretty lost in thought there."

I look around. "Where is everyone?"

He shrugs. "Still eating. I said I needed to use the bathroom."

I nod. "So... why are you here? And don't say to pee, because this pool is not your toilet."

"Not to worry, it was just an excuse to get out here."

I walk a few feet and sit hard on the chair. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, you totally look it," he jokes and sits in the chair in front of me.

"Jasper, I am."

He shakes his head. "There's a saying, it goes something like, there is always a little truth behind every 'just kidding,' a little knowledge behind every' I don't know,' a little emotion behind every 'I don't care,' and a little pain behind every 'it's okay. Ever heard it?"

"Yeah, I think I saw it on a billboard somewhere." I don't hide my sarcasm.

"You can snap at me all you want, Bella. Hell..." He stands up and thrusts the chair he was sitting on in my direction. "Throw the fucking chair for all I care, but don't sit there and spew bullshit like saying you're fine at me."

I jump out of my chair with such force that it slides across the deck. "Hypocrite!" I shout.

"Fine, I'm a hypocrite, but I've been wearing that label for a long fucking time, it doesn't suit you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Anger, huh? Okay, I can do this, Bella...let's have it!" He stands like he's bracing himself for a punch.

"You get what you give in this world."

"What the hell is that?" he asks. "You want to play 'I never', or some shit?"

"No, but you expect me to reveal every emotion that I'm feeling, discuss everything that I'm going through, but you won't tell me jack shit about yourself?"

His eyes widen. "Is that what we're doing here?"

"Yes!"

Jasper and I are in the middle of a standoff as the French doors open. I hear people approach, but neither Jasper nor I break eye contact.

"What's going on here?" Aro's voice is full of authority, and I feel hands on my shoulders pulling me away from Jasper.

I come face to face with Garrett, and my heart feels like it explodes. The pain... what is this?

"Get away from me!" I shout as I storm back inside and race up the stairs into to my room.

I face plant myself into my pillow. I can feel how badly my body wants to fall apart, but my brain won't let it.

"Bella!" Edward calls from the other side of my door. "Let me in, Bella, please!"

I grunt loudly into my pillow. Frustration, anger, pain; it's all I feel. "Go away!" I yell.

"No!" He pounds on the door. "Open it, or I'll get your uncle to use his key!"

"Son of a bitch," I mutter as I lift myself up off the bed and move to the door.

It's just Edward standing there. His face is full of worry, and fear.

"What?" I hold the door open just enough for my body to fill the gap.

"What? Seriously?" He pushes in uninvited. "At first you are ecstatic at the thought of seeing your brother. So much so, that you make Jasper and I stay." He holds up his hand when I start to protest. "I'm happy that you did, he's a great guy. Then you act all skittish when he actually gets here, you don't eat, you excuse yourself. Then I find you by the pool with Jas in some sort of 'mine is bigger than yours' staring contest. And when Garrett tries to help you, you snap and run away. Now, what's going on?"

"I don't have to explain my actions to you. Not to anyone!" I know how childish I sound, but how do I explain what I don't understand.

"No, you don't." His lips press into a thin line, hurt and disappointment reflected in his features.

"Just go, Edward." I can feel my heart try to beat its way out and reach for him, but again, my stupid brain reins it in.

"You want me to go?" he whispers. He steps forward but quickly steps back.

I can't speak, it hurts; everything hurts, so I nod.

"Fine."

I can't look him in the eyes, so with my gaze planted on his feet, I motionlessly watch him walk away... and I freeze.

I hear the door creak open slightly... and I tremble.

Then his feet are gone and I hear the door shut... and I shatter.

.

.

.

Sometime later, I find myself on the floor. I don't know if I passed out or if I was just lying down. All I can think of is how all the air left my lungs when Edward left. It's my fault. If I'd wondered if I was dead, the pain reminded me that I'm not.

"Are you awake?" I hear that all too familiar voice... in my room.

I lift my head and see Jasper sitting in my oversized chair thumbing through a magazine. "Go away," I croak and slam my head back down.

"I think you've pushed enough people away tonight, Princess."

"Holy shit!" I shout and punch the floor. "Go the fuck away!"

Jasper's at my side in a minute, he grips my arms and hauls me up so that I am an inch from his face.

"My parents are dead. One by shitty coincidence, and the other because she was too weak to give a fuck about her children! I swore to never, ever care about a fucking thing again! Then I fell in love. I gave up and gave in, and do you know what happened?"

I just shake my head.

"I was torn apart, piece by piece by miserable piece. I get it Bella! Love sucks, hearts break, emotions are traitorous bastards! You want to know why I don't fucking care? Because caring only hurts you in the end!"

"Then why are you here?" I ask weakly.

"I recognize when my reflection is staring back at me. I've lived this way because it's how it is! You?" He shakes his head. "I can't fix you, but I can sit next to you and drink with you. I can listen to you bitch and complain and offer you absolutely no solace. I can be a shadow. It's all I can offer. Want it?"

Did I want it?

"Yes," I whisper.

"Then let's get out of here." He lets me go and walks out of the door.

"Wait, Jas, won't people see us? What about Demetri, the detail?"

He shakes his head. "Where we're going we don't need a detail, and it's like midnight, Bella. Everyone is either gone, or asleep. Follow me."

And so I do.

**A/N: Yeah a bit of a cliffy! Don't hate me. :) Angst remember?**

**Fic Rec's Yeah I got some for you!**

**Edward Cullen FBI Special Agent and Psychic~ By Dinia Steel... Only a chapter in and it's very intriguing! It is supernatural so check it out if it tickles your fancy. Here is the summary: Edward Cullen is the unacknowledged grandson of Harry Houdini from whom he's inherited strong psychic abilities. Together with his closest friends: a Hoodoo man, two Witches from the Louisiana Swamps and an honest to God Guardian Angel, they work to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve. A/H Edward, Bella, Sam, Angela, Lauren mostly. B E eventually**

**Next Rec...**

**Trio~ By, Staceleo~ Three chapters in. It is a Romance/Drama and I am such a fan of her work. Really you should just read all of them but this is the one I'm pushing this week! Here is the summary...**

**A poet, a realist and an optimist came together over an appreciation of the written word. Love tore them apart. There can only be room for two in this quest for love and a battle over a woman's heart. Bella and Edward.**

**Have a great week all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight, or music related. No copywrite infringement intended!**

**Thank you to my misfits whom I love to the moon and back again: FoolforEdward, my kickass BETA who's mind is brilliant and heart is big. Katie Boberg who is my friend and my sister at heart and quotes me which I love and Edaddict3254 my friend, and psychiatrist LOL ILY**

**My readers! OMG I can't with all of you I just adore you all. You bring such light to my life with your support and love! thank you.**

**~IWNO~**

Chapter 13 ~ Chapter song ~ Scars by Elegeion

_Every time I feel alone,  
And left forgotten,  
I have to believe in something...  
Like angels,  
To breathe..._

_**~IWNO~** _

He did it; Jasper got us out of the house without anyone noticing. I slipped into his car, and the entire journey to whatever destination he had planned, is filled with an understandable silence.

I watch the streetlights overhead whizz past me, and try to push all the emotions through me just as quickly... I'd rather not feel.

"We're just making a quick stop before our final destination, Princess," Jasper speaks softly. It's as if he knows the crescendo of his voice would make me explode.

I don't say anything.

He parks, and I get out and follow. All I hear are the sounds of our footsteps. Jasper is no more than a foot in front of me, and I focus on his shoes all the way to an elevator.

"I just need to grab something. And you..." He eyes me. "We need to get you changed. Where we're going, your _Little House on the Prairie_ lavender church dress just won't do."

I look at my wrinkled sundress and shrug... I could care less.

Jasper rocks on his heels all the way up to where ever the hell we're going.

"Here we are," he says as he holds the elevator doors.

I step in, and my eyes widen. "What is this place?"

It looks as if the outside has been transported in. There's a large tree, standing tall in the center of the living room, extending its canopy along the ceiling, creating a jungle feel. The lighting is dim, but appears as if the sun is peeking through the branches. The furniture is really the only thing that reminds you that you are in fact inside, red chairs and a lush white sectional with a table fashioned from a tree trunk.

"This, Princess, is where I live."

"Wow," I say breathlessly.

He chuckles and disappears behind some wall. I don't follow; instead I wander around the apartment. I've never really thought about what kind of place Jasper lives in, but I'm sure if I had, it wouldn't have come close to this place.

The walls are adorned with black and white landscapes, hanging in perfect symmetry. The surrounding walls have tiny flecks of red and black embedded in the paint, adding interest to the vast, otherwise white space.

"Okay, here, put this on." Jasper holds up a red and black corset dress.

I hold it against my body. The skirt is red ruffled in three layers with black leather strips along the trim, and the top is fashioned in the style of a satin corset, embellished with red black ribbon.

"I have questions." I look up and see that mischievous grin.

"Shoot!"

"First, how do you expect this to fit me?"

He shrugs. "I have a hunch that it will, try it."

"Fine, and second, are you a cross-dresser?"

He laughs loudly, and it echoes through the area. "No."

"Then how do you have this?"

He narrows his eyes and bites his lip. For a minute, I think that he won't answer me, and then he finally speaks. "Someone left it here a couple of weeks ago."

Okay... "Was this person a woman?"

His eyes widen. "Of course!"

"No, I just..."

"Because of Demetri?" he asks, and I nod. "Well, let's just say I'm an equal opportunity lover."

"You're bisexual?" I blurt out and immediately drop the dress to cover my mouth with my hand.

He chuckles and picks up the dress. "Get dressed, Bella, we can't talk about it until after we've had a few."

"Uhm... where?"

He shrugs. "Here, or if you're feeling shy, you can go into my room, right behind that wall." He points, and I immediately head that way. "Oh, put these on too."

I turn, and I see him pull out two flowing black lengths, and he tosses it to me. "What are..."

"Fishnets, Princess. Your black pumps are gonna have to do, the thing every woman remembers before she leaves is her shoes."

Without another word, I enter his oversized bedroom and make quick work of getting changed. I don't want to even look at myself in the mirror.

"Okay, Jasper," I say as I head back to the living room.

"Oh, you don't look much like a princess any longer."

"Oh?" I grin. "What do I look like?"

He tips his half full tumbler at me. "You look like sin."

.

.

.

Jasper says that since the weather is good, and we are being rebellious tonight, that his viper is the car for the occasion. Personally, I could care less, but I'll admit the car is pretty awesome.

"Where are we going?" I ask after some minutes of silence.

"I would say it's a place where everybody knows your name, but it's more of a place that nobody gives a shit who you are."

I nod. "Sounds great. What's it called?"

"Chains."

"Chains? It sounds dangerous!"

Jasper chuckles. "You're in safe hands tonight, Bella, I promise."

I have one of those moments where a part of me believes him, and the other part is screaming at me to open the car door, jump, and take my chances.

"Here we are," he announces.

I peer of out the window at the building. Every window is tinted, so I can't see inside. The sign is blazoned in red.

"Is this like a bar or something?"

"Something like that, but Alice, the owner, she has open mic nights, and in January it's jazz for the entire month."

"The owner's name is Alice?"

He smiles. "You get it, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, Alice in Chains. Very clever."

"I like you, Bella. You're not a dumbass."

I laugh loudly. "Thank you, I think."

.

.

.

The place isn't that big, but the bar is clearly the main attraction. It runs the length of the room; it's dimly lit at the base, creating the illusion of a floating beacon, inviting you in. If that doesn't grab your attention, the woman behind the bar does.

I can only see her from the waist up, but she's stunning. Dressed in all leather, with jet-black hair falling to her shoulders, blood-red lips and black liner, she pulls you in like a siren.

"Hey, Alice," Jasper says as he ushers me to the bar.

"Hey, J, who's the stray?" She winks at me and smirks.

"This is, Bella. Bella, this is Alice."

"Nice to meet you." I hold out my hand. She chuckles, but takes it.

"You look like a deer caught in the headlights," Alice says.

"I'm a bit out of my league. That's a safe assumption," I answer and take a seat at the bar. "Can I have a fuzzy navel?"

Alice looks at Jasper with wide eyes. "Seriously, J, where is she from?"

He shakes his head. "The drink, Al, come on."

She rolls her eyes and gets to work.

"So, have you been coming here long?"

Jasper shrugs. "About five years. I got real high one night and was at a club. My ride left without me, and I started wandering. Alice found me barfing in her dumpster out back and brought me in. Been friends ever since."

"Romantic," I say sarcastically.

"Nah, I've never slept with Alice... well not technically."

"What's that mean?"

He huffs. "We've done things, just not that."

I nod. "Yeah, so you _are_ bisexual then?"

Alice places our drinks in front of us. "J here doesn't define his sexuality, Peach. He just goes with what feels right. True?" She looks at Jasper, winks and like a breeze, is gone onto another customer.

I sip my drink and wait for Jasper to respond.

"She's right," he says. "I don't really think about that kind of stuff."

"Fine, I get it. But you said you had been in love..."

Jasper waves at me dismissively. "Yeah, that was a mistake."

"Why?"

"You're so pushy." He slams back his drink gulping it down, and Alice replaces it before Jasper brings the glass back to the bar's surface.

"I'm curious. I know something is going on with you two, and normally I would mind my own business but there is so much pain there."

He doesn't say anything for a minute; just twirls his drink, fixated on the honey-tinted liquid.

"You don't have to tell me, Jasper, I..."

"It was an accident," he begins.

"How so?"

"One night, I was at a party, and while I was there this guy pick-pocketed me. He took my cell, my wallet, keys, everything. Of course I chose to drive that night, so I didn't have a driver to help me out. I used the house phone and called Edward. Only, Edward didn't answer, Demetri did." He takes a breath, swigs his drink and signals for Alice.

"Then what?" I prod.

"Demetri told me that Edward was out for the night, a date or something. So I asked whether he could just arrange a car for me."

I nod and slowly sip my drink.

"He offered to come and get me, and I was fine with it. I just wanted to get home and cancel all my cards and shit."

"Of course."

"I knew Dem a bit. We never really talked much, so it was an awkward ride to my place. When I got there, he said he should walk me up because if the guy got all my info, he might be in my home. Again, I didn't give a shit, I let him up."

I feel the vibration of my cell phone in my dress pocket while Jasper is talking, but I ignore it favor of his attention.

"He checked the place out, but as I predicted, there was nothing. While he looked, I phoned in everything to cancel it and left a message for the manager of the building to have my locks changed. Demetri was worried that the guy, or whoever took my keys, might show up and said he felt it would be better if he stayed the night."

"Mmmhmm." I've got nothing to offer, but I want Jasper to know that I'm listening.

"So I offered him a drink, and he said he'd take a coffee. Naturally, he was hell bent on staying up all night." Jasper rolls his eyes.

Alice gives me another drink, and Jasper his fourth, I think. She smiles at me and walks away, not wanting to interrupt Jasper's story.

"I ended up staying awake with him for a few hours, and he actually opened up a bit about his life. Well... most of it anyway." I detect a hint of anger in Jasper's words, and I assume the 'most' part is what has him pissed off.

"Demetri is a beautiful man, and I couldn't help the pull I felt for him. And I'm not really one to hold back, so I kissed him."

I stare at Jasper for what feels like forever. "And?"

"Well, I thought he would push me away, but he didn't. It was an amazing night, and when I woke, he was in bed with me."

"So it was a one-night stand?"

He shakes his head. "No, this went on for close to six months."

My eyes widen, and Jasper chuckles. "So, what happened?" I ask.

"I fell in love with him." His voice is barely a whisper, but the pain is loud and clear.

"And he didn't love you back?" I place my hand on his shoulder and inch closer to him, if just to show him some support.

He sighs. "No, he said 'I love you', too."

Now I'm lost. "So, I don't get it."

His brows shoot to his hairline, and he nods in agreement. "Exactly, it doesn't make sense. You'd think if he loved me he'd be with me."

So something happened.

"Jasper, why isn't he with you? Is it my uncle, or Hollywood?"

"Pffft, please, Bella, Hollywood embraces homosexuality, and your uncle could care less about my sexuality, as long as I'm not fucking you."

I choke on my drink and Jasper laughs, but pats my back.

"Then what is it?" I grab a napkin and wipe up the liquid on my chin.

"I'll tell you after you tell me why you went all Carrie and then catatonic tonight."

I knew he was going to ask. "It was Garrett."

"Not Edward?"

I shake my head. "No, but I blew it with him."

"No you didn't, but love and Hollywood don't mix, so you might be better off."

Well, Jasper did say he'd offer me no solace, so I shouldn't be surprised.

"Yeah."

"So what did your brother do?"

"Nothing, he didn't _do_ anything."

"You're making no sense."

"I know, sorry. I was so excited that he was coming. I couldn't wait. But when he showed up, I wanted him to go. Every second in his presence was painful. I couldn't breathe, and when I did, all I felt was home, and I wanted my mom and my dad and..." I can't continue because the sobs wrack through me.

"Oh for fuck sake, J, what did you do?" I hear Alice ask and slam a box of tissues down.

"Nothing, Al, piss off."

I guess she does, because she doesn't respond.

"Bella," Jasper whispers and hands me a tissue.

"What if... Wh...what if I can't be near him?" My heart feels like it's on fire, and I wonder if my skin will crack from all the pressure.

"I don't know," he answers.

I nod. "Sometimes I wish I could cut out all the hurt and sadness. I just..."

"No, you can't." He takes my hand. "You need the pain to remind you."

I look up at him, and it feels like I'm looking at my own reflection. "Why?"

"The pain should always stay so that you never forget the torment. Bella, your parents died, they aren't coming back. It's not something that ever leaves you."

"I don't want the pain, Jasper. You shouldn't either."

"It doesn't matter what we want, Bella, haven't you noticed?" he snaps.

"What happened to you?" I whisper.

"Love leaves, either through death or bad luck," he answers with a scorned look.

"Tell me what happened, Jasper. What happened with you and Demetri?"

He lets out a breath. "Jane."

"Who's Jane?"

He shifts, look me square in the eye, his face is the perfect painting of betrayal.

"Jane is Demetri's wife."

**A/N: What the diggity!? The Hell you say? HA!**

**Okay so there is that... sorry. I want to address something real quick. I got a guest review saying they were tired of the Jasper and Bella bonding and want more Edward... Sigh... Sorry, but the story is written pretty much so it is what it is. I have said it a few times I'll say it once more. It's an ensemble. I'm not switching it to Bella only it is an E/B stick it out or don't. Sorry it's "Irritating" you.**

**Fic Rec time! YAY!**

**Where Life Takes You by Midnightlove87 .. Short chapters, frequent updates! It is so good! It takes place in 1962, simpler times right? Oh heavens no! So check it out!**

**This is completed rec, I am sure most of you have read it but it's a top 5 favorite of mine so I'm gonna pimp it...It's called :This is Not My life by IsaKassees . It is riddled with angst but quite possibly one of the best things I have ever read!**

**Pop into my group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction for pics, teasers and more ... till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. No copywrite infringement intended.**

**Big thank you to my merry misfits. My beautiful BETA FoolforEdward, and my 2 wonderful pre-readers Edaddict3254 and Katie Boberg, ILY!**

**So A LOT of Demetri hate in the last chapter let's see if your opinion changes. Important A/N at the bottom.**

**Chapter 14~ Chapter Song~ Secrets by One Republic**

~ IWNO~

_This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

My God  
Amazing that we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Driving shiny big black cars

**_~IWNO~_**

"Wait, Demetri's married?" I'm stunned, not sure that I've heard correctly.

"Yeah, he has been for a few years." Jasper responds without emotion as he downs the rest of his fourth... no fifth, maybe sixth drink.

My phone vibrates relentlessly in my dress pocket, but I ignore its rings.

"How could he do that?"

Jasper shrugs. "It's not exactly a marriage made in heaven, Bella."

"Clearly, if he was cheating on his wife with you, but still... he hurt you _and_ her. He's an asshole!"

"Whoa! Hold your judgment, Bella. I knew that Demetri was married when I hooked up with him. I also knew that he was miserable."

"Does this Jane know about you?"

Alice brings Jasper yet another drink. I want to protest, but I fear if I say anything Jasper will stop talking.

He shrugs. "I doubt it. She's in Paris."

"What kind of marriage do they have? And why are they still married if they don't want to be?"

"Those are a lot of questions, Bella. Too many that I really, _really_ don't want to answer."

I nod. "Fine."

"So, you freaked out today, huh?" He states factually, without a hint of teasing.

"Yes, we've determined that already." I smirk snidely and sip the rest of my drink.

"You can't avoid your family. Believe me, I've tried," he chuckles.

"They love you."

"They love you too. Doesn't mean I like them all the time. They think I'm broken and lost, and all the shit that makes up an after school special."

I can't help but laugh at his assessment. "Funny, but you want to know what I think?"

He shrugs nonchalantly.

"I think you are broken, just like me. I also think you need to stop being so pessimistic. Life has dealt you a shitty hand, but you can either play it out or walk away. It may look like you've walked away, but you're still here aren't you? That tells me you want to change."

He smiles. "I don't want to talk anymore." He turns toward the small, empty stage that holds nothing but a jukebox. "Lets dance!"

My eyes widen in alarm. "What?"

"Dance. Here, come on." He hops off his stool and offers me his hand.

"Okay, Jasper, look; I'm not a klutz per se, but I'm not perfectly coordinated, and I've been drinking. I can only imagine how much worse I'll be under these circumstances."

He chuckles but determinedly grips my hand and pulls me off my stool. My phone vibrates yet again, and I continue to ignore it. "I didn't ask, Bella. We _are_ dancing, and you _are_ going to love it."

I follow him reluctantly. He leaves me standing in the middle of the small dance floor, hops up onto the stage and studies the songs on the jukebox.

"Ah ha!" he shouts happily. "This seems appropriate." He hits the buttons, turns and walks back to me, his arms held open, and I take his hands.

The music of 'Secrets', by One Republic fills the space; and Jasper winks as he crushes me to his body. The man can dance. Jasper floats effortlessly like he is on a cloud, and in his grasp I can't help but relax and feel the music wrap around me.

"Look at you, Bella, you're dancing," he whispers in my ear.

I twirl, I spin, and I laugh. By the end of the song, I'm tingling with joy. When the next song begins, I hold up my hand to catch my breath. I look over at Jasper, and he has a look of alarmed apprehension, his gaze is fixed on something behind me. I fight my sudden feeling of anxiety and slowly turn to see what has him spooked. Demetri and Edward are standing there, both with murderous looks on their faces.

"Fuck," Jasper mutters softly.

"How did they find us?" I ask, my eyes boring into Edward's. I think I see a slight flicker of hurt cross his face, and with that, I slip my hand from Jasper's hold.

"No fighting in my bar!" Alice shouts as she lines up shots. "You all sit here, drink this, and when you're done you either talk or walk, got it?"

Edward walks toward the bar without saying a word, and Demetri follows him just as silently. Jasper and I share a glance and slowly make our way to join them.

"Now!" Alice orders. "On three you all drink, on four you swallow, on five you breathe. If by six you're all hell bent on breaking shit, get the fuck out of my bar, are we clear?"

We all nod our agreement. Alice counts, and on three we do as she says.

"Six," Alice calls out. "So what's it to be?"

Edward is the first to speak. "Is your phone not working, Bella?"

I can't look at him, but I can feel his eyes boring into me. "It works just fine."

"So you're just ignoring it then?"

"Edward, look..."

"No, _you_ look," he snaps. "One of your uncle's men was doing rounds and noticed your bedroom door was slightly ajar. When he looked, he found that you weren't there. Do you have any idea how freaked out he was? He called Demetri; then Demetri called me to see if you were with me. After that, it was a domino effect."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"There's someone out there hell bent on causing you harm, and you just walk around like you're invincible. Do you have no regard for your own life?" Edward's words strike like a knife in my gut.

"Inside voices, children," Alice reprimands.

"And _you_!" Edward points at Jasper. "What the fuck were you _thinking_?"

"He wasn't," Demetri mutters.

Jasper's head snaps toward Demetri. "You can fuck off."

Demetri narrows his eyes. "No, Jas, you need to think for once. You never do! This isn't about you. You want to kill yourself and break hearts, fine, but leave Bella out of your destruction!"

Jasper steps up into Demetri's face. "You know all about destruction, don't you Dem?"

"Not the time, Hale!" Demetri spits.

"Never is, is it? How fucking convenient for you!"

"Demetri, Jasper, back up and chill," Alice orders.

I plop down on the stool and rest my head in my hands. "What a mess."

"Bella," Edward whispers. "Talk to me, please?"

With my head still in my hands, I respond weakly, "I don't know. I just..." My voice cracks. "I'm so sorry, Edward." I lift my head and crash into his warm embrace.

"Shhh, it's okay." The firm, yet gentle pressure of his hand on my back is like a wand, magically washing it all away.

"I didn't want you to go," I cry softly.

"I shouldn't have listened to you."

I don't know how long we sit there, whilst I cry and he soothes. I tilt my head up to finally look at him, and I'm met with warm eyes.

"Hey," he whispers.

"Hey."

He leans into me and kisses my forehead, nose and then my lips.

"We need to go," Demetri says sharply.

"Fine, go!" Jasper snaps.

"All of us." Demetri slaps money on the bar.

"You're not my keeper." Jasper hands the money back to Demetri. "I don't need shit from you."

"Grow up!" Demetri grabs Jasper's arm, and Jasper wheels around and clocks Demetri squarely on the jaw.

"Out!" Alice shouts.

I hear Edward huff. He stands between the two. "Jasper, enough, we need to go."

"Go, Edward, I'm staying."

"No you're not," Alice says. "You need to go. I don't need you starting shit."

"Thanks a lot." Jasper pays the tab and storms past everyone.

I look over at Demetri, his head is bowed as he gently rubs his jaw.

"You alright?" I ask solicitously, and he just nods in response.

"I brought my car, it's over..." Jasper's words die out as we approach his Viper.

"Oh my God!" I gasp in horror.

His beautiful car is destroyed. All the windows and headlights have been broken. Random dents cover the doors and trunk. In big, white letters the words, _'I was this close to you' _are roughly scrawled across the hood.

"Is this why you were trying to get hold of us?" Jasper asks as he stares dejectedly at his mangled car.

"No," Demetri says. "We came because Bella was missing. Your car was fine when we arrived, that means that this was done not that long ago, and whoever did it was here before or arrived soon after we did."

"Cupid," Edward whispers. "Fuck!"

"Clearly they did not react until you showed up Edward, or they were following you," I say. "This message is for you, not me."

He looks at me worriedly. "I don't know what they want."

"They want you." I grasp his hands tightly. "I know you are doing all you can, but you need more protection."

"I'm calling the police." Demetri already has his phone out.

Jasper walks to the sidewalk and sits on the curb. Edward and I join him, walking hand-in-hand.

"You alright?" I ask as I sit beside him.

"No, look at my car!" he says painfully and points to his once-gorgeous Viper.

"I'm so sorry." I wrap my arm around Jasper's shoulder. "At least no one was hurt."

He nods. "Yeah." I watch as his eyes follow Demetri's movements.

"You shouldn't have hit him."

"I know, he just makes me..."

"Feel?" I interrupt.

He turns his head to me, and his hard expression softens, he nods slightly.

"I know," I whisper.

.

.

.

Half an hour later, the street is filled with about four cop cars, at least six news vans, two fire trucks and several SUV's. Demetri's men have a tight perimeter set around Jasper, Edward and me.

"Bella!" I hear my name called by a familiar voice. I peek over one of the bodyguards' shoulders and see Garrett running toward me.

"Garrett!" I try to push my way through.

"No, Miss. Swan, let him come to you."

They let him in, and the next thing I know, I'm being engulfed in his arms.

"I was so worried about you."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You had a breakdown."

"I know."

He pushes me away gently to look at me. "I get it, Bella. I feel it when I look at you too. You look just like Dad."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

He gives me a small smile. "Bella, what should I have said? You needed to figure it out, and when you did I would be here. I love you."

And seemingly for the millionth time today, I break. Garrett holds me while I let it all rush through me, all the pain, all the memories of happy times and lost moments; every milestone I won't have with my parents. He just holds me, rocks me and lets me fall apart.

"Mr. Hale?"

We look up to see three men approaching. "I'm Detective Harper, this is my partner, Detective Gordon."

We look over at the scrawny man with the clipboard. "Who are you?" Jasper asks.

"Oh, I'm Milton, from Progressive. I'm the insurance guy." He shrugs.

I let out a little laugh. "Have a seat Milton," I invite. "I'm sure you'll get your turn."

He does, and the two detectives start questioning Jasper, Edward, Demetri and me. We can't really offer much information. The only good news comes when Alice walks over and tells them that she installed security cameras around her bar three months ago, after one of her patrons had been mugged.

"Mind if I come and take a look?" Demetri asks Alice and the detectives.

"Yeah, sure," Detective Harper says. The four of them head back into the bar.

"So, Mr. Hale," Milton begins. "I'll need you to sign a few papers. I assessed the damage, and it's pretty extensive. Good news is that it's all cosmetic." He offers Jasper a big smile. Jasper just rolls his eyes.

"Great!" Jasper scoffs.

"The flatbed will be here soon, and the police will need to take it for a time. But as soon as they release the vehicle, we can begin to get it fixed up, okie dokie?"

Jasper sighs. "So, I'll get it back in about a year or two?"

"Jasper stop!" I snap, and he looks up at me. "It's not Milton's fault. Stop being an ass."

I see the quirk of Jasper's lips followed by a nod. "Yeah, sorry Milt."

"No biggie. I'm used to people being upset. I don't blame you one iota, that's a fine vehicle there. I'd be ticked off too."

"Can we go now?" I ask no one in particular

Garrett and Edward shrug indecisively, just as Aro, Carlise and Esme show up.

"Fuck," I mutter.

"Yeah," Garrett agrees.

Aro looks me up and down. "What in heaven's name are you wearing?"

I look down at myself. "Jasper gave it to me."

Aro rolls his eyes and fixes a penetrating stare on Jasper. "We will be talking later. Right now, I want to get Bella and Garrett home."

"I think it would be a good idea if Jasper isn't alone," I say.

"He'll come with me," Edward answers promptly.

"I will?" Jasper turns to look at Edward.

"Yes."

There is no room for argument, and I can see that Jasper doesn't really want to, anyway.

"I'll call you later," Edward says to me, and he gently kisses me.

"Okay," I whisper.

I hear a woman shout out as Aro, Garret and I, accompanied by our security entourage, make our way to our car.

"Are you so overwhelmed by Hollywood, Bella, that you can't settle on just one man?"

I turn, and I see that Victoria James woman, the horrid reporter that made a scene at Garrett's game.

"Don't answer that," Aro's says in my ear.

"Who did you choose, Jasper or Edward?" Victoria shouts. I narrow my eyes at her, but don't say a word.

I see her smirk slyly, and she gives me a wink just before I'm rushed into the car.

**A/N: There is currently a poll in my Facebook group, but I know some of you aren't members there. So, the poll is Do you want a Demetri/Jasper outtake? The outtake will be the night Jasper called Edward for help and Demetri answered the call. Now, I was debating just putting it in my FB group due to the sensitive nature of the topic at hand. So it will not be an outtake that if you don't read it you'll miss key points to any mystery or anything like that. It is character building mostly. You can go to my FB group to vote Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction, or tell me here and I'll calculate it in. I will announce the answer at next week's update. Thank you.**

**In honor of 9-11 my thoughts and prayers go out to all that lost their lives that horrible day and to those who mourn their loss everyday. God Bless!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. No copywrite infringement intended.**

**Big thanks to my merry misfits; my amazing BETA FoolforEdward for making my words sparkle, for my wonderful pre readers Katie Boberg and Edaddict3254, thank you.**

**Your poll results for the out take are in the A/N :)**

Chapter 15~ Chapter song ~ Shelter, by Birdy

**~IWNO~**

_Can I be? Was I there?  
It felt so crystal in the air  
I still want to drown whenever you leave  
Please teach me gently how to breathe_

**~IWNO~**

Lying awake as the morning light creeps through my windows, I find myself playing back the last twenty-four hours, all the emotions and feelings that it engendered.

I pushed Edward away, and yet he came back. I was stupid and acted like a fool by running off with Jasper, who is clearly just as shattered as I am. My outburst at my brother was epic, and yet he came to me, embraced me and told me he gets it.

The car ride home last night was quiet. All Garrett said before I slipped into my room was that we'd talk the next day. Aro kissed my cheek and told me to rest. I didn't get the third degree, or anything. It was pure understanding.

"Knock knock." Felix ambles in with a warm smile and a large glass of orange juice. "How is my 'runaround Sue' this morning?"

I roll my eyes, but can't hold back the tiny smile. "Fine."

"Drink this, and take these." He holds out both hands, one holding orange juice and the other pills.

I lift my head, and I feel the twinge of pain that will most assuredly be a full-blown headache by the time I reach the bathroom. "Thanks, Felix."

He nods as I take his offering and sits at the end of the bed. "Rebelliousness doesn't suit you, Bella." He glances down at the floor. "Neither does this hideous dress that Jasper forced you to wear. Seriously child, you could press charges against him for putting this on you. It has to be illegal." He scoops it up, and I laugh when his face twists in disgust.

"I wasn't in my right mind."

He side eyes me. "I won't dare ask what happened to the lavender dress. Let's chalk it up to a freak wild rabbit attack."

I finish the juice and pull back the sheets. "I'm going to shower."

"I'll lay an outfit out for you while you do. Lord knows you can't be trusted to dress yourself."

"Ha ha, Felix, ha ha."

"When you're ready, your brother asked me to ask _you_ if you could join him by the pool." He raises his brows. "He might be all nice about it, but I'm _telling_ you missy, get your tush out there and make it right."

"Okay, I will," I whisper.

"Good girl."

.

.

.

Garrett is waiting for me poolside just like Felix said he'd be. I quietly shut the doors, but just like when we were kids, I'm unable to sneak up on my brother.

"Hey, B." His voice sounds raspy, and he doesn't look at me, he's staring past the pool to the ocean.

"Hi, Gare." I sit and watch his face, not saying another word. Little flickers of emotion pass over his features. I try to decipher what they are, but I realize that all I can focus on is how much he looks like our mother.

"There's muffins." He points to the plate on the table, without moving his gaze.

I grab one and nibble on it. The silence is unnerving, and I can't stand it another minute.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out. "I'm an idiot, but please, Gare, talk to me...Please."

He lets out a breath. "I'm not mad at you, B." He finally looks at me, and all I see is pain. "I try so hard to remain this pillar of strength for you. But, B, I'm not, and I'm not afraid to admit that to you now." He reaches out and takes my hand.

"That day I got to the house when you told me about..." His voice cracks slightly. "When you told me about Mom and Dad. You were vacant in there." He points to my head. "Now you're fading in here." Now he points to my chest. " I can't lose you too, B, in any capacity. Do you understand?"

I nod, and when I look away and drop my head, he lifts it up to look at him. "Uncle Aro told me what's going on. I suspect that was what you wanted to tell me when you texted me before the game the other day?"

"Yes."

"A stalker, B? Is he worth all of that?"

I tighten my grip on his hand. "I'm not sure about much, but him?" He smiles encouragingly. "I'm sure about him."

"Alright then." He stands and pulls me to his chest. I wrap my small arms around his solid frame. "I'll support you."

I didn't realize how much I needed his approval until he gave it. "Thank you."

He pushes me away gently and looks down at me. "You need to go and talk to him."

My eyes widen. "Why? We spoke last night, he seemed fine."

"I'm sure he's fine. But, B, he really cares about you. How could he not? But after that mess with Jasper's car and everything, he needs to really see you in the daylight to know that you really are alright."

"I'll call him."

He shakes his head. "No, you're coming with me. I'm going downtown with Uncle Aro for a few things. We'll drop you off at his place. Demetri will come too. When you've made sure things are right again, he'll drive you home."

My smile brightens. "You planned this, didn't you?"

He shrugs. "It's time to reclaim your life, B. I'm your big brother, it's my job to make sure you do it right."

"My life is fine. But I appreciate it." I lean up and kiss his cheek. "Will I see you later?"

"My flight is tomorrow night. So you're all mine for the entire day tomorrow."

"Great!"

We finish our breakfast. I can feel us heal together. It's not perfect, but it's a start.

.

.

.

The car pulls up to Edward's place, and I find myself gaping. It's not like anything I would have imagined him living in. It's an oversized cottage of sorts. Something you would see in Maine or Vermont, not in the heart of Hollywood.

It's set well back from the street, and when you finally see it, it's like a hidden gem. I adore it immediately.

"He lives here?" I ask Demetri.

"Yes."

"Alone?"

Demetri gives me a questioning look. "Of course."

I hug my brother and uncle and step out of the car.

"Good afternoon!"

I turn and see Edward leaning against the doorframe. Faded jeans, a flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows. The top buttons aren't snapped, and I can see his chest hair peeking out. As my eyes scan his form, I notice his bare feet. Sweet Jesus, he's too gorgeous.

Demetri delicately elbows me when I don't respond. "Oh...Hi."

I hear Demetri's chuckle as he slips into the house, leaving me with Edward.

Normally I would be completely fine with being alone with Edward, but something is shifting in our relationship, I can't place it.

"Want to come in, or do you prefer the driveway?" He shrugs. "Personally, I have no preference. I laid those stones, I can stand and admire the artwork with you."

There's the smartass now. "Funny, Edward, no we can go inside."

He walks toward me slowly, sensually. Does the man do anything that doesn't scream sex?

"Right this way then. I'll give you the tour." He places his hand on my lower back and guides me inside. All I can focus on is the pressure of his touch and the heat that emanates throughout my body because of it. It becomes evident when I trip over the step leading into the house.

Luckily Edward's strong arms wrap around my waist, preventing me from doing a face plant.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"No problem." He doesn't even attempt to hide the amusement in his tone.

I place my bag on the hook he tells me to, and turn to see a smiling Edward.

"So, Bella, this in the doorway, you already met the floor. If you come this way, I'll show you the rest of the house."

"You're chock full of jokes, aren't you?" I swat his arm playfully.

"I live to entertain." There's that brilliant smirk.

My legs turn to jelly, and the fear of falling hits me again. But will it be the floor again or something much more damaging without someone to catch me?

His home is humble; nothing about it screams filthy rich. The decor reflects a sense of fun, yet it's comfortable and relaxing... It's his personality completely.

The living room is simple. A brown leather couch and a matching loveseat are placed in the center, with a rectangular wooden table set between them. The room has a stone fireplace with a flat screen television against one wall. A small table and two chairs decorate the rest of the space. But it's the large windows that allow an outstanding view of the mountains that make my breath hitch. All I see from Aro's house is the ocean. Honestly, I didn't even know California had mountains like these.

"Wow," I gasp. "This is breathtaking."

"Thank you," he whispers as he stands beside me.

We step into another slightly smaller room. All that inhabits the area are a Foosball and pool table, a few comfortable looking chairs and another flat screen.

"Of course you need a games room." I laugh when he shrugs innocently.

"Yeah, well, it was Emmett's idea actually."

The kitchen is simple cherry wood and marble, hardwood floors that shine and nothing else other than space and appliances. "You don't spend much time in here, do you?"

"I'm rarely home to cook. My housekeeper usually handles all that, and she's meticulous about cleaning."

I nod. "I love to cook. I'm average, but I enjoy it. Maybe we can mess this room up a bit," I smile, and he steps toward me.

"I have a lot of rooms that you can mess up with me, if you want." He glides his fingers down my arms and a trail of goosebumps form in his wake.

"I bet you do, Mr. Cullen."

He chuckles and gently presses his lips to mine. Instinctively, my hands travel up his chest and wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to me. My tongue quivers in anticipation of tasting him.

When he parts his lips, I eagerly accept the invitation and relish in his flavor, mint, coffee and his uniqueness.

His soft moan makes my stomach flip. To have him react to me makes my face heat, my heart flutter. My body aches with a need to conquer and be conquered.

His lips part from mine, and I feel his smile under my hands that at some point have cupped his cheeks.

"How about I show you what's upstairs." His voice is gritty, and his eyes shine with lust.

"Okay," I say breathlessly, unable to hide my own wanton tone.

As we walk up the stairs hand in hand, my eyes sweep over the walls that are covered in family photos. "Who's this?" I point to a photo of a beautiful woman with blonde hair and a mega-watt smile.

"That's Rosalie, Jasper's sister."

My eyes widen. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"She's in Morocco, right?"

"Yeah, some once in a lifetime opportunity," he answers sarcastically.

"I thought she left because of Jasper?"

"No, she ran away. He really needed her, but she just fled."

"Maybe that was her way of coping with the death of her parents." I could almost understand that if it was true. Isn't that what I did?

He turns on the stairs and sighs. "If you knew Rose, you might not be so sympathetic."

"How about you tell me about her?"

We start back up the stairs, and he's silent for a minute. I think that I might have taken it too far. We reach the top of the stairs, and he plops onto a plush white corduroy loveseat that is perfectly set against a large hall window.

"I'm only telling you because it may help you to understand part of the reason why Jasper is the way he is."

"You mean aside from the whole Demetri mess?" I sit beside him and lace my fingers with his.

"He told you about that?"

I nod.

He rubs his face with his free hand and takes a deep breath.

"Alright," he begins. "We were born and raised in Hollywood, but we were all grounded. My mom and dad were sticklers for rules, so were my uncle and aunt. But Rosalie was so rebellious, even as a kid. I can't tell you how many times they called the cops because they couldn't find her. Jasper was quiet, always reading, and as he got older, he started making some of the most beautiful music I have ever heard."

There is so much pride in Edward's eyes when he talks about Jasper. It makes my heart swell, though I'm surprised at his description of Jasper.

"Rose was always giving her parents a hard time. One summer, my aunt Penelope couldn't take it anymore, and she begged my dad to take Rose for a while in the hope that he could straighten her out."

"Wow," I whisper.

"Yeah, it didn't work. Rose snuck out and everything. My mom hired security, the whole nine yards. One night, I asked her why she was always trying to get away, when anything she could ever want would be given to her."

"What did she say?"

His smirk isn't sexy this time; it's full of disgust. "She said because it was fun to watch the high and mighty scramble around looking like chickens with their heads cut off. She told me that sometimes she would just hide in a bush or something to watch them go nuts."

"That's sick, Edward."

"I agree. So I told my parents, and they informed my aunt and uncle. Rosalie spent the next three months in a mental facility. She signed herself out and disappeared on her eighteenth birthday."

"But I thought she tried to help Jasper?"

Edward lets out a lone chuckle. "No, she returned briefly when my uncle died. She made a scene at his funeral. Told my aunt that it was likely that she was the reason that he died, that he probably made it look like an accident."

"Why didn't Jasper intervene?"

"He tried. His music had already made him big news. Whenever he went to Rose to tell her to cool it, she would play on his kindness, because he had money and fame and everyone loved him. Rose could do no wrong is Jas's eyes. He adored her."

"What happened then?"

"She disappeared after he gave her a shitload of money only to reappear after my aunt's suicide."

I can't believe that a person's heart can hold that much darkness.

"Jasper was a mess after my aunt died. Rose thought she could manipulate him. It was all a sick game to her. When Jasper snapped and told her to go, Rose unloaded on him. Called him worthless, no good; said the real reason my uncle and aunt died was because he was a fag, and they couldn't live with a fairy for a son. She told him if he had any brains, he would end his own pitiful existence while she was still in town, so she could bury them all and move on."

My stomach churns, and I can feel the bile rise in my throat. Poor Jasper.

"But Uncle Aro said she tried to help him?"

Edward shakes his head. "Aro knows what he's been told. Jasper didn't want anyone to hate her."

"But why?" My voice rises, anger surging through me. "She was awful!"

"It was then that he slowly started killing himself. Everything he did from that point on was passionless, heartbreaking. Any happiness that Jasper had left in him, left with Rose when she departed for Morocco..."

"Until Demetri," I interrupt.

"And you see how that worked out for him."

"My God. His heart, it's broken." Edward looks at me with a pained expression. "That's why everyone says he's unfixable?"

"Everyone he has ever loved has either been taken away from him, chosen to leave him, or deliberately hurt him. There isn't a lot of ways you can fix that."

We're silent for a while. My thoughts are on Jasper, all the pain he must be living with is suffocating.

"Bella?" Edward squeezes my hand, and I look up at him. He smiles warmly. "I don't want to talk about Jasper or Rose any longer. I want the rest of the day to be about us. Can we do that?"

I return his smile. The pangs of anger start to dissipate as he pulls me to him and kisses me once more.

"Let's finish that tour," I say. He takes my hands and lifts me off the couch.

"Wait till you see my bedroom." He winks and guides me to where I might just find the distraction I so desperately need.

**A/N: Yeah, you know what's coming don't you? LOL!**

**The results for the Jasper/Demetri outtake are in, and it was completely one-sided. Everyone via Facebook and Fanfiction all said they want it. So I am mid write. When it's complete and BETA'D I will post it as a weekly update. Thanks everyone for voting.**

**Special Fic Rec! MY WONDERFUL BETA has a story and it's wonderful! You must read. It's only 1 chapter out so far but check it out, it's brilliant. It's called COUNSEL and the ffn is Write Sisters. MUST READ!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Thank you SO much to my merry misfits my awesome BETA FoolforEdward. She is my angel through this. Edaddict3254 who is forever my sista craka! And Katie Boberg, who is and always will be the hands that hold me up.**

**~IWNO~**

Chapter 16~ Chapter Song~ The Heart Never Lies, by McFly

_Some people laugh  
Some people cry  
Some people live  
Some people die_

_Some people run  
Right into the fire  
And some people hide  
Their every desire_

_But we are the lovers  
If you don't believe me  
Then just look into my eyes  
'Cause the heart never lies_

**_~IWNO~_**

We walk down the hallway, with my hand firmly clasped in Edward's. He pauses for a moment, his hand on the doorknob.

The look on his face can only be described as apprehensive.

"This is my room." His voice is barely above a whisper.

I smile at him broadly, "This is your house, and so I assume that all these rooms are yours, right?"

"Funny, Bella, I meant this is my bedroom. I..." He shakes his head as if trying to clear it. "Just… come on."

I giggle at the almost shy man before me and follow him.

I scan the room quickly. It's rustic and filled with warm hues of brown, grey and gold.

"So... yeah, just look around." He shrugs and takes a step back.

I advance into the room and take it all in, soft russet colored wall-to-wall carpet, deep cherry wood dressers and nightstands, and a fireplace made completely of stones and glass. I desperately try to avoid staring at the bed. But it soon becomes the one place in the room that I have not allowed my gaze to travel.

It's a king sized bed, dressed in warm browns and tans to echo the rest of the decor. Artistically painted vertical lines on the wall behind the bed draw my eyes upward to rest on the fine leather canopy. The imposing bed is unashamedly the focal point of the room. It's a work of art.

"You have a gorgeous room." I don't know what else to say, I could easily find refuge in here.

"Thank you. I spend a lot of time in here, more than in any other room." I turn to him and see his eyes widen.

"No, I don't mean it like that, Bella."

Again, his almost awkward and shy demeanor makes me chuckle.

"Edward, you are a beautiful man. It's no secret that you date, or have dated I should say, some equally attractive people. I'm not delusional; I don't think that you're a virgin. But, I also know what you meant. I love my bedroom too."

Edward's smile is brilliant, blinding. My stomach flips as he approaches me, and my heart races when he entwines his fingers with mine.

"You called me beautiful," he pulls me closer so that I have to look up to see his face.

"I did," I whisper.

His hands glide up my arms. "You're shaking, are you cold?"

My sudden dry throat makes speech impossible, so I simply shake my head.

"Are you afraid of me?"

His question almost breaks my heart. Why would I be afraid of him?

"No."

His fingers lightly skim my cheek and tuck a stray hair behind my ear.

"I know that you're scared. I get that you feel that your life is in a million pieces, and that just a year ago everything seemed so simple." He takes a breath and I want to comfort him as I watch the emotion flicker across his face, but I need to hear this.

"Now you're struggling just to make sense of all the terrible things that have happened to you, and although I could never regret meeting you, I do regret the terror that shrouds us."

"Edward I..."

He brushes his thumb softly over my lips to silence me.

"Let me finish." He gently admonishes, and I let him.

"I don't know what will happen tomorrow, or a week from now. I don't know how you feel about me. I've had gorgeous women on my arm and in my bed." He flinches slightly at his confession, and where some women might have shown disgust, I can only feel happy that he's being so honest.

"In no time that I've been in their company, have I felt as amazing, content and fulfilled than I have that day I sat on that bench with you. I can't explain it, Bella, but meeting you has been like being plugged into life for the first time."

I feel tears prick my eyes at the same time my lips quirk up.

"Edward, I ask myself every day what it is that you see in me. I've thought of myself as a 'nobody' in your world of glitz and glamour countless times. I'm a simple person, a little messed up, but very ordinary."

He shakes his head. "Not ordinary at all, Bella."

I nod. "I'm starting to see that."

"I'll tell you every day if I have to. But, Bella, you didn't expect Cupid."

"And you didn't expect my meltdowns. But we got them all the same."

The pads of his thumbs dance over my cheeks. I stare into his twinkling eyes, and I feel that pull. It's like his description about being plugged into life. I can feel it.

"I don't want anyone but you, Bella. As crazy as it might seem to you, it's _you_ that I want on my arm and in my bed. Do you want that too?"

Did I want that? So much.

"Yes, Edward, I really want that."

"No more pushing me away, no more running."

"No more, I promise."

Edward walks backward to his bed. I feel the butterflies in my stomach, but the excitement and want overpower any anxiety I might have. I know what is about to happen, and part of me is screaming, _"Oh my God, I'm going to have sex with Edward Cullen."_ But the other part is saying, _"this amazing man is going to make love to me."_

"You still with me?" he asks sweetly.

"Still with you."

He sits on the bed, the entire time his eyes are locked with mine. I step between his legs so that his face is level with my stomach.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he whispers.

I take first one of his hands, then the other and place them on my hips. Without saying a word, I slowly unbutton my shirt. Edward's eyes follow my movements. When the last button is undone, I drop my arms to allow the fabric to slide off and onto the floor.

In just my pale blue bra and jeans, I watch Edward taking in what I have presented. Why is he so quiet and still?

"Edward..."

He responds with a light kiss across my stomach. Tenderly, I rub my fingers through his silky hair. He peppers my skin with kisses until I'm giggling.

"Ticklish?"

"Yes."

Humor is forgotten when I see the hunger in his eyes, and I'm filled with overwhelming lust.

"I want you so badly, Bella."

I stroke his cheeks, dip my head down and bring his mouth to mine. I gently push him down onto the mattress and press my body against his. Our kisses are desperate and ravaging. I can taste his breath, and it's like the purest form of oxygen. I can't get enough.

His fingers dance along my spine until he reaches the clasp of my bra.

"May I?" he asks, and I smile.

"Yes."

It doesn't take Edward very long to unsnap it, or slide the straps down my arms. I lift slightly and whisk it away.

My lips find his once more, and my mouth automatically wanders over his perfect jaw, down to his sculpted chin. My tongue flicks over the small divot, and a shudder runs through his body.

"You are gorgeous," I whisper.

He sits up and rests on his elbows. The action lifts my body, and I straddle his lap.

His eyes travel over my exposed breasts, and his smile immediately turns wicked.

"No, Bella, _you're_ gorgeous."

"You're overdressed, Edward."

I watch him breathlessly as he strips himself of all his clothes. He's about to slip off his boxers when he looks up at me, and smiles as he slowly pulls them down.

My eyes widen at the sight of him. He truly is perfect.

His chuckle brings my gaze back up to his eyes.

"Sorry, Edward, you're just... I mean you really are..." I let out breath and whisper, "Perfect."

His hands go to the waist of my jeans, as his lips cover mine. He finishes undressing me, without breaking our kiss.

He pulls back the covers, gets in bed and opens his arms to me. I don't even hesitate. I'm tempted to scream 'finally' as he engulfs me in an embrace. I've waited for Edward for what feels like forever. When he touches me, the ache I feel is desire, not the ever-present sadness of my recent life.

My entire body radiates need, as he uses his tongue like a gifted artist would guide a brush over his canvas. He takes one breast in his hand as he tenderly sucks and nips at the other. I feel him everywhere, and when his body slips between my legs and his very hard cock brushes over my clit, I practically come undone.

"Oh, God, Edward, that feels so..." He brings a hand down my side, his nails leaving a pleasurable trail over my hips and inner thigh.

"Uhhh..." I cry when one of his fingers caresses my pussy.

"Fuck, Bella. I could indulge in you forever."

"Keep doing that and I might let you."

The vibrations of his laughter bring a glowing warmth to my body. Could I be falling in love with him so soon?

My internal rambling is cut off when Edward slides down my body until his lips are kissing my belly button.

"Edward," I say breathlessly, just before his tongue skims over the lips of my pussy. His hands grip the insides of my legs, and he slowly separates them until I am completely exposed to him.

I am not an experienced lover. I've actually only ever slept with Mike when I was in high school. He was more of a 'wham bam, thank you ma'am' kind of guy. No one has ever taken care of me the way Edward is right now.

His fingers caress my skin; his tongue sends shivers of desire through my entire body. When his lips close over my clit and gently suck, I almost pass out.

"Fuck," I shout as my back arches up and my fists clench the sheets. It doesn't take long before my orgasm floods through me like a thunderous pulse, and I swear I stop breathing.

At some point he's worked his way back up to me, because when I open my eyes, it's his smiling face I see.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey. I thought I might have lost you there for a minute." It's clear that he's quite pleased with himself. But there is a hint of some emotion I can't place in his eyes. Worry?

"I think my mind left my body for a moment, but I'm here. You haven't lost me."

"Good."

His kiss starts out tender, but within minutes it turns hungry, almost animalistic.

"I want you." His words are strained, and I feel his need as his rock-hard erection slides across my leg.

"I want you too."

He lifts and gazes into my eyes, not saying a word, simply searching deeply. I don't know what he's looking for, but when his hand reaches for the nightstand and he pulls out a condom, I know that whatever it was, he's found it.

His sheathed cock brushes over my clit, and it's like bolts of pleasurable lightening ravaging my body. That is until he slowly pushes inside me, and what I thought was the most pleasure I've ever felt, is increased exponentially.

His eyes never leave mine as he strokes in and out of me at an almost agonizingly slow pace.

"Please."

"What do you want, Bella?"

"Harder, please Edward."

His speed increases, and when his hands clench around mine, he starts pounding into me the way I desperately need him to. He shifts slightly, and when he pushes in I feel that clench.

"Edward, Oh God!"

"Fuck, Bella, I'm gonna..."

He pumps into me, and then he pushes up onto his arms as his back stiffens, and for just a moment before my own climax overtakes me, I get to see this man come apart. He is magnificent.

Slowly, Edward and I start to almost meld into each other. His body collapses on top of mine, and I immediately wrap my arms around him. I feel his breath on my neck and his pulse pounding against my chest.

I've never felt more connected to another person than I do right now. Cupid be damned, nothing will ever destroy this moment for us.

"You alright?" he asks in a muffled tone.

"Better than alright."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He rolls over and sits up. "I'm just going to... you know." He gestures to his now sated penis.

"Oh, yeah, okay."

"Would you like to take a shower with me?"

How can this man drive me into an insatiable madness with just one question?

"Absolutely."

He beams. "Great, it's that way. I'll meet you in there."

I head into the bathroom while he does his thing. It's huge, and all white, almost clinical. But the large Jacuzzi and the shower that can easily fit a football team belie any association with a hospital.

I open the glass door and start the water. Just as I dip my head under the spray, I hear the bathroom door open.

"I love your shower," I say, the acoustics in the room making it sound like I'm shouting.

"I'll be sure to let Mr. Cullen know."

Demetri's voice makes me jump and cover myself up as much as I can with my arms and legs.

"My God, Demetri!"

"My apologies."

"Where's Edward?"

"Bella, perhaps you can meet me in the other room... just uhm, cover up."

I roll my eyes, shut off the water and grab a towel to tie around myself. I step out of the bathroom and find Edward and Demetri talking in hushed tones.

"What's going on?"

"Bella, I need you to hear me, I need you to not freak out," Edward says gently.

I don't move. I don't even breathe. "Aro and Garrett were in an accident. Paparazzi were chasing them down Rodeo drive, and the car lost control. They are alright, but they are at the hospital, and we need to go and meet them there."

I still don't move... Accident, it's all I hear. Not again!

"Bella, stay with me." Edward grabs my hands and sits me down on the bed. "We're going to get you dressed and go. You're going to be okay, I'm not going to leave you. Do you hear me?"

My mind won't work, but I trust Edward.

"Yes."

"Okay, let's get moving then."

It's all foggy. I'm dressed and practically carried to the car. Edward has his arms wrapped around me the entire way.

An accident. My brother. My uncle. I can't deal with this.

"You can't deal with it alone," Edward says. I must have spoken out loud. "We'll deal with it together."

I'm not alone.

**A/N: Never a dull moment with these two huh?**

**So, that outtake is all done and will post shortly here on FFN! YAY! Fun times folks!**

**Got a fic rec for you! Jaxon22 has a drabble A FUCKTASTIC Drabble might I add. It's called Beaches and Boardwalks. A broken hearted Bella finding her way stumbles upon a perfect tattward and sparks fly! SO GOOD!**


	17. Chapter 17 JasperDemetri outtake

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Thank you to my merry misfits, FoolforEdward my awesome BETA, and my lovely prereaders Edaddict3254 and Katie Boberg!**

**So you all voted and it was no lie 152 yes's and 1 no for this outtake. So I am posting it on FFN and on my Fictionpad. As I said before, if you choose to ignore this outtake it will not confuse the story. This is Demetri and Jasper's first night. It is half Demetri's POV and half Jasper's. I think you'll love it.**

**Enjoy :)**

~IWNO~

Chapter 17, Chapter song ~ The Promise, by When in Rome

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
(I promise)  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
(I promise)  
But if you'll wait around awhile,  
I'll make you fall for me,  
I promise you, I promise you I will._

When your day is through, and so is your temper,  
You know what to do, I'm gonna always be there.

Sometimes if I shout, it's not what's intended.  
These words just come out, with no gripe to bear.

_~IWNO~_

**~ JASPER and DEMETRI OUTTAKE~**

**~Demetri~**

"Sir, Jasper Hale is on the phone. He called looking for Mr. Cullen. I informed him that he wasn't here, but he apparently has a situation," Ziff, my most trusted security officer informs me.

"He always has a problem," I mutter, but hold out my hand for the phone. "Hello, Mr. Hale, this is Demetri, what is your situation?"

"Hey, well I was pick-pocketed at this party. I'm stranded, I just need a ride home." Jasper sounds somewhat drunk, but he's still coherent.

"Where are you?"

"Hmm, let's see. The phone booth is at the corner of First Avenue, and Hop Street, do you know where that is?"

"No I don't," I answer sharply. "Are there any stores or anything near you?"

"Oh yeah!" Jasper cries excitedly. "Forty-one Hop Street; that help?"

I roll my eyes; the man is maddening. "Sure, how about a town, it _is_ California after all...Wait you _are _still in the state right?"

"Yes smart ass, I'm in L.A."

"Fine, gimme time. Stay safe."

"Wait, _you're_ coming?"

"Problem, Mr. Hale?"

"Uhm...no, it's fine."

"Wonderful, sit tight." I hang up. Ziff tosses me the keys, and I head out.

I get into the SUV, punch the address into the GPS and expel an irritated sigh as I pull off. Someone always has to rescue the ever-irresponsible Jasper Hale.

.

.

.

I pull up to see Jasper leaning against a streetlight. His head is laid back, his eyes closed. I take a moment to observe him. He's wearing tight leather pants and a red and black silk and mesh shirt. With one leg propped up against the lamppost, I'm able to see that he's wearing combat boots. His hair has been colored to match his shirt, and liner prominently outlines his eyes. No matter how infuriating he is, I can't help but appreciate just how gorgeous this man is.

I step out, and he smiles broadly when he sees me approach...Yeah, totally gorgeous.

"That didn't take you too long." He meets me half way.

"Let's get you home." I turn on my heels and head back to the car.

I've barely started the car, when Jasper hits the radio. Loud music floods the confined interior, and I flinch and reflexively shut it off.

"Hey!" he snaps and turns it back on.

I shut it off again. Jasper narrows his eyes at me. "It's too loud."

Without taking his eyes from mine, he hits the switch again. Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody blares out, and I literally stab at the switch as I turn it off.

"This isn't a game," Jasper grits out.

"Knock it off," I demand, glaring at him.

He smirks, and the combination of innocence and sexiness in his mischievous look, makes my stomach flip. He turns, and I let him put the music back on, still looking at me.

.

.

.

"Home sweet home," Jasper sighs as I park the car.

"I would like to follow you up, if that's alright?"

He tilts his head like a confused puppy. "Why?"

"You said you were pick-pocketed, they now have your address."

He nods and shrugs. "Sure, whatever, come on."

I follow him closely; I can't seem to unglue my eyes from his leather-clad ass. It's the most perfect backside I've ever seen. He should always wear leather.

I watch him as we ride the elevator. Jasper is the most relaxed person. It's like the world doesn't bother him, because he doesn't let it get close enough.

Jasper reaches into a light hanging by his door and pulls out a key.

"You leave a spare _there_?" I can't hold back my incredulity.

He shrugs. "Yeah, why?"

"It's dangerous, fucking Christ!" I push him aside and enter his apartment first. I slowly scan the open area. It's a stunning place, it's like the outside has been brought in, hell, there's a huge tree in the center.

"Are you worried for my safety?" Jasper whispers into the quiet room.

"Someone has to be." He chuckles at my response.

"Don't bother." He heads to the bar and pours a drink. "Can I get you something?"

"Coffee would be good."

He glances at his watch. "It's midnight."

"I'm staying the night. We'll replace your locks in the morning. I'm staying in case whoever mugged you decides to pay you a visit."

"Do you always invite yourself into people's homes?" Jasper asks tersely as he heads toward the kitchen.

I follow and watch as he sets up the coffee pot. "It's my job."

Jasper chuckles. "You work for Edward, not me."

"He doesn't need me tonight."

Jasper's hand stills, the scoop of coffee grounds poised in the air, as he looks at me over his shoulder. "And you think that _I _need you tonight?"

That fucking smirk! "I think... Yeah, for tonight."

He hits the button and spins around to face me. "For tonight."

It's a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I'll stay on the couch."

Jasper purses his lips, and stares at me searchingly. "What's your deal, Dem?"

"My deal?"

He walks toward me slowly, more like stalks, really.

"Mmhmm, why are you here?"

"For your protection," I answer and clear my suddenly dry throat.

"I have protection, it's in my nightstand."

"You own a gun?"

He smiles lasciviously. "Not that kind of protection."

My eyes widen in realization. "Oh, well... Good for you, Jasp... Mr. Hale."

I walk around him to get a cup of coffee. I turn around after a futile search in two cabinets for a mug, and I slam into Jasper's body.

"Oops," he whispers with a grin. "Here," he holds out a mug.

"Thanks." I silently curse myself as my voice cracks.

I can feel the heat of Jasper's body behind me as I fix my coffee. I let out a slow breath. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"For?"

"You."

I turn to face the indiscernible look in his eyes. What is it he wants from me?

"For me to what?"

He takes a small step; he's now so close to me that only my mug distances us. He dips his finger into my coffee and then brings the moist finger to his lips and sucks on his digit.

An unintended and embarrassing moan escapes me. I force myself to shake it off and sidestep him. I have to get out of this room...away from this man.

I take a seat in a large chair in the living room and quietly drink my coffee.

Jasper enters the room a few minutes later, shirtless and still wearing those sinful pants. My breath hitches at the sight of the silver bars piercing his nipples. Fuck my life.

"You can lose the tie and jacket, Dem." He winks, as he takes a seat across from me, propping his bare feet on his tree trunk fashioned table.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, you're fine alright."

I snap my eyes up at his, in time to see his eyes roam over me, and his tongue flick lightly over his bottom lip.

"You should go to bed." My steady voice belies my inner turmoil; I can feel the tremble deep within my body. This man is pure sex, and he knows it.

"Come with me," he offers.

"What?"

He sighs. "I know you want me just as much as I want you, Dem. I'm not new to this, I can read all the signs. You're fucking hot, and I want to explore every part of that uptight body of yours."

Does the man have a filter at all?

"I...No."

He pulls his feet off the table and stands... well, shit!

"Come with me." He holds out his hand.

"No."

He walks over to me, every sinuous step, pulling me in more. I bring the mug to my lips, and he pries it from my grasp. He tosses it to the floor; the brown liquid oozes into his ivory carpet. Before I can protest, he's straddling my lap.

"Jasper what the..."

"You want me," he whispers, and then immediately covers my mouth with his.

He tenderly grips my bottom lip with his teeth and brushes his tongue over it, begging for entry. I surrender, and he plunges his tongue into my mouth, kissing me fervently. You would think our mouths were our only lifelines.

A growl rumbles in his chest, and he buries his fingers in my hair, gently scraping against my scalp. I could spend forever kissing this man; nothing has ever felt more like heaven and hell at the same time.

Jasper breaks our kiss, and his hungry eyes lock with mine. Before I have a chance to think, I blurt out the words that will change my life forever.

"I want you."

.

.

.

**~Jasper~**

He wants me. He's finally admitted it. As I look into his passionate blue eyes, my hardened heart shifts, if just for a moment. _Don't get attached, Jasper_.

"Come with me," I whisper as I slip off his lap, still firmly holding onto his hand. With a tug, he's standing in front of me.

"Jasper, I've never..."

I press my finger over his lips. "Never been with a dude?" I smile, hoping it offers him some comfort.

"Yeah." His anxious eyes scan my face.

"I have no intention of hurting you, Dem. You want top, you got it." I grip his hand and pull him toward to the bedroom.

"Top? You have bunk beds?" His question is so innocent, that it has me stop dead in my tracks. I turn to find him smirking slightly.

"Was that a joke?"

Demetri shrugs, and I'm overwhelmed by the need I feel coming from this lethal, yet shy person. I lift him up and over my shoulder.

"Put me down!" Demetri shouts, and he pounds my back.

"I'm shocked, Dem," I say as I toss him onto the bed.

"About what."

"Well..." I begin, as I slowly unzip my pants. "The way your eyes have been burning a hole in my ass since you saw me, I thought if I got your hands close enough, you would have gotten a palm full."

I can't help the laugh that escapes me when Demetri's eyes widen.

"How did you..."

"Oh please! You don't hide your attraction well at all."

I slip my leather pants down and watch as Demetri's gaze follows my movements.

"You're not wearing any..." Demetri points to me.

"Not in these pants, babe."

"God," Demetri groans, and again I find myself laughing.

With Demetri fully clothed and on his back on my bed, I make the most of the opportunity to take control of situation... As if I wasn't already owning it! I crawl over him until my naked body is straddling his.

"I... Your." I silence Demetri's stuttering with a forceful kiss. My tongue dances with his, my lips suck at his until any fear or apprehension he has drifts away.

We're both panting hard when I break the kiss, and I sit back to let Demetri take me in. His gaze, which starts at my face and slowly moves down my body, stops when he locks onto my very prominent erection.

"Can I... will you let me touch you?"

"I'm yours tonight, Demetri, do to me what you will." I sit up on my knees and hold my arms out in full surrender.

I smile as he finally removes his jacket. I beam when his fingers lightly brush over my aching cock, and I moan when his hand grips me.

"So good," I whimper.

"It is?"

I nod; unable to speak when he begins to stroke me gently.

I move my hips, meeting the rhythm of his ministrations, and I soon feel his breath wash over my cock.

"I want to..."

"You don't have to ask, Dem. You want me, I've already told you; you can have me." I wink at him encouragingly, and that's all he needs.

I gasp as I feel his warm mouth engulf me. His lips mimic the earlier movements of his hands. I can't take my eyes off him as he devours me, I can't stop the ache in my heart as his eyes lock with mine. The twinkle I have been chasing for what feels like forever is finally given to me.

"Fuck, Dem...stop!"

I pull him off me and pin him to the mattress.

"Shit, did I fuck it up?" His eyes search mine worriedly, and I shake my head.

"You were perfect."

"Then why?"

"You're so beautiful." The comment unwittingly escapes my lips, and at the realization, that well-known fear ripples through me.

"What?" Demetri's body relaxes as he rests on the pillows; a small smile plays on his face.

"Oh shut up, you know you are." I try and play it off with my usual nonchalance, but I can't get away with that with Demetri.

"Bullshit. Don't play with me Jas. You think I'm beautiful, you said it, and it's done. I think you're hot as hell, and I want you."

"I've always wanted you," again with the verbal diarrhea, really?

"You have?" The earnest look in Demetri's eyes makes me admit defeat.

"Yeah, since the day you started working with Edward, happy? Now can we lose the 'Leisure Suit Larry' look?"

He chuckles, but the crinkle in his brow tells me he is trying to assess what I'd just said. Always trying to figure out everything.

I take my time undressing him; his skin is pale and flawless. His nipples stand teasingly erect. He has practically no hair on his chest, and as my hands travel over his torso, I feel only the lightest dusting of hair. But it's the trail from his navel to the sweet pleasure below his belt that has me hypnotized.

"I'm going to remove your pants, then your boxers, and finally, as soon as you are naked I'm going to suck you till you scream." I leave no room for argument, and judging by the loud swallow and the rapid nodding coming from Demetri; he is good with the plan.

I follow through with my sinful and very satisfying plan. It doesn't take long for Demetri to be gripping the sheets, arcing up, pushing his cock into my mouth, and screaming my name like I'm a drug, and he's an addict.

"God, Jasper." I look up at a breathless, sweaty and very sated looking Demetri. He lifts up slightly, places his hand behind my neck and forces me into a bone- crushing kiss.

He suddenly grips my ass, and in the time it takes me to gasp, he has me on my back and is staring down at me with wanton eyes.

"That was, fuck…Jasper, I can't get enough of you."

I feel unable to speak. He takes my aching nipple into his mouth, and his tongue laps over it. The wonderful sensation shoots directly to my groin and the already tightening coil in my stomach almost snaps.

"Dem," I moan.

His lips travel down my body, each inch they touch ignites a part of me, and by the time he is once again taking my cock into his mouth, I'm like lightening in a bottle.

My orgasm is like a force I have never experienced before. He may be a novice at this, but no one has ever made me come apart like this ... ever!

He kisses his way up my body and tenderly sucks at my neck. I find my voice.

"You broke me."

He lifts his head, and the seriousness of his expression makes my breath hitch.

"You were already broken, Jas. I'm hoping that I can put you back together again."

For the first time in a long while, I don't want to push someone's offering away. I want to wrap him in my arms and let him carry me away, and for just once, make me better. Can I trust this?

"I don't know that I can be fixed, Dem." I lay my head back.

"Jas, I have never in my life felt like I do right now!" He sits up a bit. "You know that I'm married, right?"

I nod, because of course I know. I've met Jane; she's the perfect beard.

"It's a loveless marriage, one of convenience. It's how it's done. Tonight I gave every vulnerability to you, and I feel more alive in this moment than I have in... Well, ever!"

His body vibrates with excitement, and I sit up and embrace him.

"This was the best night I've ever had, Dem. You need to know, I don't trust people."

Demetri takes my face in his hands. "I can't ask you to trust me. I'm asking you to let me trust you to come to me if you need this." He gestures with his chin. "Can you do that?"

Can I?

"Jasper?"

I let out a breath and nod. "Okay."

He covers my lips with his, and as I long hoped for, I'm flying, protected by Demetri. Damn, the fall is gonna hurt.

**A/N: So that is the first night for those boys... the beginning of the end, or not? That we shall see later on.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am told by my Merry Misfits that you all are going to want more of these two throughout. But, we shall see.**

**Oh by the way sorry for the lack of review responses. FFN was giving me all sorts of problems for the last few days.**

**See you Wednesday ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Bless my merry misfits for all they do, My Beta FoolforEdward, and my gorgeous Prereaders Edaddict 3254 and Katie Boberg. Love you ladies!**

**Glad you all loved Demetri and Jasper's outtake (well, most of you)... Let's see how Garrett and Aro are...**

Chapter 18 ~ Chapter song ~ White Doves by Cider Sky

~IWNO~

_Distant star  
Don't stop shining  
My heart's broke  
But I'm still trying  
Silent shore  
See you waving  
One last word  
But I can't hear you  
Watching white doves fly  
As you close your eyes  
And I don't dare try  
I don't know how to say goodbye  
Keep? holding on to let go  
This is the ending I know  
It cuts me right to the bone  
This is the ending I know_

**_~IWNO~_**

The area outside the hospital is abuzz when we arrive. The news of Garrett and Aro's accident has clearly spread. Once Edward's car pulls up to the emergency room entrance, Demetri orders us to stay put, and I reluctantly listen.

As I numbly stare through the tinted glass, two SUV's pull up behind us. A total of eight men file out to form a clear path for Edward and me to get into the hospital. Demetri opens the door, and Edward steps out first, and then offers me his hand.

I follow silently; the shouts from the Paparazzi aren't even registering. Edward tightens his arm around me, and I chance a look at him. He's scowling at each and every one of them. I wonder if it was one of these reporters who were the cause of my brother and uncle's car running off the road.

Edward and I enter the hospital and are greeted by Sam and Athendora.

"How are they?" Edward asks before I get a chance.

"The doctor's wouldn't say much to me or Athendora, they're waiting for Bella. We were, however, told that they are stable and talking."

"Can I see them?" My voice is a near whisper.

"Now that you're here, I'm sure we'll get more answers, and I have a feeling that seeing them is a strong possibility," Sam answers with a reassuring smile.

Demetri walks past us to the nearest nurses' station, and within a minute, two nurses approach me.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes."

"I'm your brother's nurse, my name is Kate, and this is Leah who's caring for your uncle. I'm told that you want a progress report? They are both being examined right now, but I can tell you that they are very lucky. Garrett... I mean Mr. Swan, he has a few scrapes on his face, a sprained wrist and his leg needed stitches. We will most likely keep him in for observation overnight. I'll let Leah tell you about your Uncle."

My attention shifts to Leah. I haven't even been able to absorb the details of my brother's status, and I can't until I know that they are both okay.

"Hi, Miss Swan. Your Uncle hit his head pretty hard on the window of the vehicle. They removed some glass, and he has a concussion. He will also be admitted overnight for observation."

"But they will be fine?" Edward asks as his hand grips mine.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, they will both make full recoveries." Leah's blush is cute. I can see that she's trying to hold onto her professionalism, but Edward has that effect on you.

"That's great, Bella." He embraces me fiercely.

"Yeah," I whisper into his neck.

"You're shaking."

I know that I am. I feel like my insides are vibrating, and my skin is the only thing holding me together.

"I thought I was going to lose them," I answer as a sob rakes through me.

Edward scoops me up into my arms, and he carries me away from the noise and prying eyes. He sits down and rocks me, allowing me to cry until I feel myself begin to calm.

"I've got you, Bella."

I know he does.

.

.

.

"Who's Riley Biers?" I hear Demetri ask one of his men. I must have dozed on Edward's lap.

"All the cops told me was that he works for a local radio station."

Demetri shakes his head. "Something doesn't fit. A local guy chases down Hollywood's most sought-after agent, and Notre Dame's star player? No, don't buy it. He might be local, but he answers to someone."

"What's going on?" I whisper to Edward, who is also listening to Demetri and his men talk.

"The police came by while you were asleep. Demetri was able to get one of the officers to leak some information. This guy, Riley Biers, was the driver of the van that drove your brother and uncle off the road. And, well, you just heard the rest."

"Demetri?" My voice is rough with sleep, and my throat feels dry.

He immediately walks over and sits beside me. "Ted, get her some water," Demetri orders and turns his attention to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sure Edward has filled you in. The Bier's kid has been arrested, but I guess he was injured, so he's getting medical attention right now."

"_He_ did this?" I sit up and gently slide off of Edward's lap.

"Looks like it."

Ted returns with my water, and I take a grateful sip.

"Has he said why he did it? I mean, besides the obvious fact that he was trying to get a story."

Demetri's brow scrunches, and he cocks his head. "What do you mean?"

"I can't help but feel like this Cupid person is pulling the strings. Either this Riley person is Cupid, or he's just a puppet."

"Bella." Edward grips my hand.

"It's fine, Edward. I just think that it's connected. Cupid is getting closer." I turn to Demetri, "I'm right aren't I?"

He nods and looks down.

"You don't know who they are or how to stop them, I'm right about that too, aren't I?"

Again, he nods, this time looking at me. "This won't happen again, Bella," Demetri says firmly. "On my life, I promise you no one else will get hurt."

I take his hand in mine. "Your life is too valuable to place bets on, Demetri. Be careful, and don't be stupid."

He smirks. "I won't."

"Miss Swan," Kate, steps into the waiting room. "You can see your brother now."

Edward holds my hand firmly as we follow her down the corridor. My heart beats like a mallet in my chest as we near Garrett. I know he's okay, he's okay...Breathe.

"Here we are," Kate says with a smile.

Garrett has his head back and his eyes shut. I take a moment to just stare at him. I remember that when we were little he had always been so hell bent on scaring me. He would often pretend he was asleep on the couch in the living room. He would wait until I crept up to try and take the remote control out of his hand; then he'd grab my arm, pull me down and tickle me until I threatened to pee all over him.

Now, he looks so worn. There is no playful smile tugging at his lips, no exaggerated eye rolling.

As if sensing me staring, he opens his eyes. "B," he rasps.

It's all I've needed to hear. Without another thought, I rush over and gently rest my head on his chest... A heart beat; I hear it, I feel it.

"Gare, I was so..."

"Shh, I know, B."

No more words. He rubs his fingers through my hair with his good hand, and I revel in the sound of air filling his lungs. He's alive.

In my periphery, I see Edward slip out of the room. I know it's to give Garrett and me time, but now I just want everyone I love with me. I want to be able to see them all, all the time. If I can see them, they're safe.

"Do you remember when we had company over and mom and dad would make us share a bedroom?"

I let out a chuckle. "Yes, and we always had to be in yours because mom said it smelled like a dirty locker, and she wouldn't subject people to it. So I had to suffer in silence."

He laughs, but a sudden cough breaks his mirth. I sit up and quickly grab the cup of water near his bed.

"Thanks."

"So you were saying?" I sit down and link our fingers together.

"You always used to start out on my floor in your stupid purple and pink glitter sleeping bag. You'd keep me awake until an ungodly hour, begging me to talk to you until you fell asleep."

I smile at the memory. "I hated your room. Your bed was so high up from the floor, I'd swear the monsters under there were going to grab me. Either them or the dust bunnies."

"Whatever. You never lasted anyway."

It's true. I would sneak into Garrett's bed and seek safety there every time.

"Your bed was so comfy."

"_Sure,_ that was the reason." He chuckles.

"I always felt safe with you, Gare."

His smile fades. "You always can, B."

"I know."

"This life?" He huffs. "It's toxic, and it's not you. Edward seems like a great guy, B, but..." He looks pointedly at me. "It's too dangerous."

I know that Garrett is right, and part of me wants to beg him to take me back with him. The other part wants to make him see that sometimes the risks are worth it when the reward is so magnificent.

"Edward won't hurt me. I know how insane this all is. I mean, look at you. I could have lost you and... Gare, I..."

"You love him," Garrett interrupts. When I meet his gaze, it's filled with amusement.

"I don't know if it's...that."

"This isn't Mikey Newton, B, it's Edward Cullen. I can't tell you to walk away, but I can't pretend I'm okay with this life for you. As scared as you were today, so was I. Not for me, but for you."

"Me?"

"This is the life you are choosing to live. A life filled with insanity and avaricious, murderous behavior. I lost my parents too. The thought of losing you?" He shakes his head. "I won't recover from that."

"Oh, Gare." I lay my head on his chest and tenderly hug him. "You and Uncle Aro are all the family I have. I couldn't bear to lose you, I love you so much."

"Then come back with me?" His question is low, but I can hear the plea.

I sit up and look into his begging eyes.

"I'm not giving up because it's getting difficult. I'm not a quitter."

"Fuck, Bella, this isn't a flag football game, it's your life. Look at me, for Christ sake. Can you honestly say that this would have happened if you weren't dating Edward Cullen?"

I do take a second and look him over, bandages, dried blood, ashen face, blood shot eyes.

"No, I can't say that."

"I know he isn't doing this, but he _is _pulling you into a life you are not equipped to handle."

I nod. Garrett's right. Am I willing to lose everything in the hope that Edward will give me his heart?

"It took me so much to get into the art program at UCLA, Gare." I can feel the tears threaten to take over.

"Notre Dame has great courses too, B."

"I love it here."

"I love you, B. It doesn't matter where we are..."

"As long as we are together," I finish the line my parents would always say to Garrett and me when times got tough.

"Just think about it, will you?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

I sit with Garrett until Edward pops his head in to tell me that my Uncle's asking for me.

I fill Aro in on Garrett's situation, but I don't tell either him or Edward what Garrett and I discussed. Aro explains how Garrett and he were leaving his office downtown and had just started onto the highway when they were jolted forward. Aro's driver used to race for a living, and he is most likely the reason that they are all still alive.

I, in turn, tell Aro everything Demetri told me about Riley Biers. No one has heard of this mysterious boy, who scarily, could so easily have wiped out the only family I have left.

Maybe Garrett's right. Maybe I should leave. Maybe it's time.

Demetri drives Edward and me back to my Uncle's house. We're greeted by the sounds of someone tinkering on the baby grand and singing softly.

Demetri freezes, and I look at him in puzzlement.

"That's Jasper," he whispers.

My eyes widen. "He sounds like an angel."

"He hasn't played this song since his mom died," Edward says.

"No, he plays it all the time," Demetri corrects, and Edward and I turn our gaze on him. "Often, when he can't sleep, or he's scared he..." Demetri sniffs and clears his throat. "I'll just check the perimeter." He scurries out of the room, without making eye contact with either Edward or me.

"So much pain," I say softly.

"Come on." Edward pulls me into the room where Jasper is playing. Jasper looks up, and I'm struck by sadness. His eyes are swollen; his cheeks streaked by wet trail marks. His lips are bright red from biting them, and his hair in complete disarray.

I let go of Edward's hand and race over to Jasper, who, without hesitation, hugs me. His grip is like a steel vice, his face smashes into my shoulder and we cry.

So many shattered souls; how do you fix heaven when all the angels are broken?

It only takes Edward a few minutes, before he wraps his arms protectively around Jasper and me. Garrett's right, it _is _dangerous here. But it's where I'm supposed to be; it's my purpose. I can't leave them.

I don't try to find out why Jasper has fallen apart, I just walk him to one of the guest rooms, tuck him in and let sleep hopefully heal whatever part of his past he's been battling with tonight.

Edward joins me in my bed and engulfs my body in his arms. My Edward, my protector; he may never ask for it, he may never want it, but I would be a fool not to admit that he doesn't already have my heart.

**A/N: Thanks everyone! See you Wednesday xoxo**

**Be sure to head over to twificfandomawards . blogspot . com Nominations are open. There are outstanding people out there worthy of recognition. It's nominations for Writers, Beta's prereaders, and even reviewers :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement intended. This madness is all mine.**

**Huge thank you to my Merry Misfits, FoolforEdward for polishing my insanity. Edaddict3254 and Katie Boberg for making me chill out about it Love !**

**Thanks to ALL of you! You make me smile with all the love and support you give me!**

Chapter 19~ Chapter song, Paparazzi, By Lady Gaga

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

**_~IWNO~_**

"Where's Jasper?" I hear Edward's raised voice. I open my still tired eyes and see his figure outlined in the doorway. I can't see the person he's shouting at.

"He said he had to go, Sir, so I let him. I wasn't under any orders to restrain him." It sounds like Ziff, another of Demetri's guys.

"Fine, did he at least say where he was going?"

"No, Sir."

"After what happened to Garrett and Aro, _everyone_ is to keep the detail informed of their whereabouts; is that clear?" Edward sounds, more like a CEO than the Edward who had just spent the last twenty-four hours wrapped around me.

"Crystal, Sir."

"Good."

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Demetri wishes to speak with you and Miss Swan."

"Did he say why?"

"They have information on the surveillance tapes from Chains."

That gets my attention, and I bolt up. "I'm up!"

Both men turn to look at me. "Bella, we didn't mean to wake you," Edward apologizes.

"No, it's cool, I'm up, and I want to hear about the tape."

I hurriedly discard the sheets and head into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and wash up, then rush downstairs.

Demetri and Edward are sitting in the living room, and they both turn around as they hear me enter.

"Good morning," Demetri greets me.

"Morning."

"Alright, show us," Edward says impatiently.

Without waiting, Demetri clicks the remote and a black and white video starts. A figure, dressed from head to toe in black, wields a sledgehammer and starts relentlessly beating up on Jasper's poor Viper. The video has no sound, but it doesn't diminish the brutality of the attack, and it doesn't take a vivid imagination to conjure up what it must have sounded like.

"How did nobody hear this?" I ask.

"You learn to ignore disturbances in that part of town." Demetri's says tersely.

As we watch, the figure drops the hammer and reaches inside his coat to pull out a can...Spray paint!

"This isn't helpful at all! We can't see who it is," I argue.

"Wait for it," Demetri answers without taking his eyes off screen.

As he ends his scrawling, the person shifts slightly, lifts the ski mask, exposing only his lips and he... spits on the hood.

"They spit!" Edward points at the screen as if we didn't just witness it.

"_Exactly_, and the detectives were all over that." Demetri looks pleased. "They're running tests on the saliva. If this asshole is in the system or ever had to register for anything, we should have him soon."

I breathe a sigh of relief, something I feel that I haven't done in months. "Thank God."

"Don't get too excited. It's a big deal, but don't get your hopes up. Cupid has somehow managed to keep five steps ahead of us for a while now. This just seems like a very careless act for someone, who has up to this point, been so careful to hide their identity."

"Do you think there are two of them?" Edward asks as he takes my hand in his.

"I think this Riley Biers has something to do with it. Bella is on to something in her suspicions of him."

"Is he still in hospital?" I ask.

"No, he was released, he's in police custody."

"Excuse me." We collectively turn as Sam enters the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but the hospital just called."

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yes, sorry to worry you. They called to inform me that your brother and Aro are being released at eleven."

I look at my watch, and seeing that it's already ten, I get a move on.

"Okay." I look at Demetri. "I'd like to go with you to get them, if that's alright."

Demetri nods. "Very well. I assume that you're coming too?" He looks at Edward, who responds by giving him a "Hell yes." look.

"What about Jasper?" I ask.

"I have Ziff on it," Demetri answers as he quickly leaves the room.

.

.

.

We have an uneventful ride to the hospital, and without any trouble, we're quickly escorted to the room where Aro and my brother are waiting.

"Oh thank God!" Garrett exclaims as he stands up from the wheelchair.

"No you don't," Kate, his nurse, says as she places a firm hand on his shoulder and pushes him back down. "You get rolled in, you get rolled out. You promised me no trouble, Garrett." She smiles at him flirtatiously, and the blush on my brother's cheeks makes me expel a giggle.

"Aww, bro, you crushin' on your nurse?"

"Shut it, B!" he grits through his teeth.

We sign the release papers and leave with our ridiculous entourage in tow. Aro rides in one SUV, and Edward and I travel with Garrett.

"So, did you talk to your coach?" I ask as I take his hand.

"Yeah, he wasn't happy, but accidents happen, right?" He lays his head back and closes his eyes.

"So..."

He peeks at me from under one lid. "So?"

"You said we were spending the day together."

He chuckles. "Well, it's going to be a 'movies on the couch' kind of day."

I shrug. "Sounds good to me."

.

.

.

Garrett decides that we should watch at least one of Edward's movies and graciously invites Edward to stick around to watch it with us.

So, with a huge bowl of popcorn, cans of soda and Twizzlers, we get comfy.

"Which one is it?" Edward asks.

Garrett shoots us a wicked smile. "Lascivious."

Edward's eyes widen immediately. "Why that?" His voice is raised and sounds squeaky.

"Because it's one of your best works, and because that Irina chick is in it, and she's hot, and she's topless for most of the movie."

I giggle as I open my can of soda.

"But... It will be awkward," Edward argues.

"Ha!" Garrett snorts. "I'm not an idiot, I'm sure there is nothing that we'll be viewing that my darling sister has not already seen!"

I lightly smack Garrett. "Asshole!"

"Yep."

Edward sinks into the couch as Garrett hits play. It only takes fifteen minutes into the movie to realize what Edward meant by awkward.

I watch Edward's character, who is a womanizing, rich, gorgeous, but horrible man, pound his assistant against a brick wall while he utters, "Is this what you want, you fucking whore? My dick? Yeah, you like it rough, don't you, bitch?"

Edward covers his face, and I laugh uncontrollably. "Oh wow!" I splutter.

"I have no words." His words are muffled in his hand.

"This is..." I clear my throat. "It's graphic and raw and..."

Edward looks up from the shelter of his palm. "And?"

I shoot him a smile. "And amazing, Edward."

He beams brightly, and I can't resist leaning in to kiss him tenderly. I slip my mouth over his ear and whisper, "Sometimes rough is hot."

His breath catches. "Bella," he breathes hoarsely.

I trace my tongue over the shell of his ear before I settle back. I notice that Garrett hasn't taken his eyes off the screen.

Edward grips my leg, and I turn to him. "I can't watch the movie if you keep distracting me, Edward." I try to maintain a serious expression, but the heavy lust in his eyes makes my voice crack.

"I'll reenact it for you, for fuck's sake," he whispers, and his words shoot straight through me and make my stomach coil.

"I'm planning on it," I say as I cross my legs, forcing Edward's hand from my knee.

It doesn't surprise me when Edward moves to the other end of the couch and places a pillow on his lap. Garrett is oblivious to anything and everything around him.

When the credits start rolling, Garrett looks at me. "So, great right?"

"Actually, I'm very impressed."

Edward grumbles something unintelligible, and I look over at him. "What, you didn't think that you played that role well?"

He rolls his eyes. "I nailed that role, I just..."

"That's not all you nailed," Garrett jokes.

I can't help but laugh with Garrett, and eventually Edward joins in. For the briefest of moments, everything feels good.

"No!" Someone shouts loudly in the foyer.

"You're drunk!" Sam yells.

"Yes, I am, and I'm allowed to be!" Jasper slurs.

I follow Edward as he rushes out. In the foyer, a very sloshed and unkempt Jasper, is flailing about.

"Bella!" He smiles lopsidedly at me.

"Hey, Jasper." My answering smile is more like a grimace.

"Jasper, we were looking for you." Edward takes the paper bag with its poorly concealed bottle from him.

"Hey, that's mine." Jasper tries to retrieve it, but trips and falls on his ass.

"Get rid of this, please." Edward hands it to Sam, who takes it and leaves the foyer.

I kneel beside Jasper and take his hand. "Hey," I whisper.

He doesn't look up as his hand grips mine, and in the next moment, his sobs echo through the vast space.

Edward lowers himself to the floor, and Jasper is sandwiched between us. We engulf Jasper in a hug and let him cry.

I don't know how long we remain there, but as Jasper settles his head on my lap, I notice a figure in my periphery. I glance over and see Demetri, partially hidden behind the ivory pillar. The pained look in his eyes smacks into me like a Mack truck. Stubborn foolish men, too proud to love each other!

"Jas," I whisper as I trail my fingers through his hair.

"Hmm?"

"How about letting Edward help you upstairs? You can shower and get some rest."

He lets out a long breath. "Fine."

Edward pretty much carries him up the stairs. When they're out of sight, I turn to Demetri. "You can come out now."

"You're observant," he says dryly as he approaches.

"And you're an idiot."

His brows shoot all the way up to his hairline. "Excuse me?"

"I get that I might be missing a few pieces to the puzzle, but I know what the picture is supposed to look like."

"And what's that?" He leans against the wall, staring at me intently.

"You love him, he loves you. You're married and trapped. I don't know why you stay that way when freedom and air, everything that matters, is currently upstairs; but you do. Now, I would love to know why."

Demetri closes his eyes so tightly that I swear his face will turn inside out.

"You want me to explain myself to _you_?" he spits. "What good will that do?"

"For Me? Nothing. For Jasper? A lot."

"How do you figure?"

"I want to help him, but it's like having a partial diagnosis. I can make it feel better, but the wound will continue to fester."

"Why can't we just say that the problem is Jasper and me being together and leave it at that?"

"Because it's a bullshit answer, and you know it."

He pushes off the wall and slowly advances on me.

"I _do_ love him, are you happy now?"

I shake my head. "Not even close."

He lets out a loud groan. "What do you want from me?" he shouts.

I look around to see if he's drawn any attention. When no one comes running, I continue.

"Make it right. He's crumbling." I point toward the stairs. "Everyone he loves leaves him, or takes advantage of him. He _needs _you!"

"Bella, I..."

A loud crash interrupts whatever Demetri was about to say. Without even a second's hesitation, he bolts toward the sound.

I follow close on his heels. "Bella, stay!" Demetri shouts at me.

I hold back. "What was that?" Edward cries out in panic as he rushes up behind me.

"I don't know, Demetri's gone to check."

He grabs my hand and pulls me so that my body crashes against his.

Demetri returns, talking into his phone. "Yes, call the police. I don't know how they got through our security, but I'm sure as shit going to find out!" He slams his finger down on the phone, ending the call.

"What happened?" Edward asks.

"A car drove through the gate and crashed into the fountain. By the time the team got there, the vehicle was empty."

"How did they get through the gate? It's impenetrable!" Anger radiates from Edward's body.

"I'm trying to find out." Demetri sounds extremely irritated.

"Sir!" Ziff comes running through the front door.

"Ziff, what have you got?" Demetri rushes over to him.

"This." He hands Demetri a piece of paper.

I watch as Demetri's face turns ashen when he reads it.

"What's it say?" Edward asks.

Demetri hands the paper to Edward. I read along with him.

_Here or there, I'm always near,_

_You are my heart; I'll hold you dear._

_You've strayed from me, but I forgive,_

_Because I will it, you still live_

_Love,_

_Cupid_

"Whom was it addressed to?" I ask.

Ziff holds up the envelope, and I grab it. Scrawled across front, are two words.

_My Edward._

**A/N: Awesome right? LOL yeah... well, did you expect anything less from me?**

**So a fic rec... Warning its slash! I know some of you love that some not so much. But I'm all about equal opportunity reading!**

**Building Hope by Shellshock81 is WONDERFUL! seriously its 7 chapters in and well deserving of some love. The story is brilliant, the message is strong. Give your heart a squeeze and read :)**

**See you next week lovelies!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all of it is SM's No copyright infringement intended!**

**Thank you of course to my Merry Misfits, Beta extraordinaire FoolforEdward, Prereader goddesses Katie Boberg and Edaddict3254 ILY!**

**On with the show...**

**Chapter 20~ Chapter song, Kiss Me, by Jason Walker**

~IWNO~

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

**_~IWNO~_**

The following week brought a strict schedule and aside from using the bathroom, I was never alone. After receiving that creepy poem, one thing is for certain; whoever Cupid may be, she or he wants Edward.

Demetri says it simply puts my life in more danger, because I'm an obstacle in the way.

I go to class, I get lost in my work, and then I go home. On one of those days, as Ziff accompanies me to the parking garage, I hear my name being called.

"Bella!"

Ziff and I both turn to see Jake racing toward us. Ziff immediately steps in front of me. "Hold it right there," he booms out.

Jake freezes about three feet from us. "Sorry," he gasps for air. " I chased after you as soon as you left class, here, I wanted to give this to you." He holds out a small piece of paper, which Ziff takes.

"It's my number in case you forgot or lost it."

"Your number?" I ask perplexed.

"The joint project? You never got back to me, and the deadline to choose our partners was three days ago. With everything going on with your brother and whatever, I just figured..." He swallows nervously. "If you already have another partner, it's cool, I just thought... I didn't want the professor to grade you poorly."

I place my hand on Ziff's shoulder and push him aside so that I'm standing in front of Jake. "Thanks, really. It slipped my mind. You're a lifesaver, actually."

He shoots me a huge smile. "I didn't know what you wanted to choose as a subject, but we have to submit it by Monday."

I nod. "Okay, what's your strongest area?"

"Not hands." He laughs.

"I agree; they're so difficult. Maybe we can focus on landscapes?"

He shrugs. "I guess, but I think everyone will be doing that because it's easy."

"Fair enough."

"Monuments?" he suggests.

"I almost fell asleep just at the suggestion, Jake."

He laughs loudly. "Well, we need a subject what are you strongest in?"

"Emotions," I answer easily.

"Perfect, let's pick five then and maybe do a mash- up collage."

His idea is brilliant, and I feel a flutter of excitement for my passion once again.

"Great, if you're free tomorrow we can meet up at, let's say three at my house?" I look at Ziff who gives no reaction, so I suspect my invitation is alright.

"That's doable. I'll see you then?"

"Wait, do you need my address?"

He gives me a pointed look. "After the swarm of attention you've been generating lately, everyone knows where you live."

His response doesn't really hit me until I'm halfway home... Everyone knows where I live.

.

.

.

"Date night!" Felix shouts and claps like a little girl hyped up on sugar.

"Excuse me?"

"Demetri informed me that you and Edward have a lovely date night planned." He rummages through my closet and starts pulling out fabrics, shirts, skirts, everything.

"How did I not know?"

He huffs and turns, mid fashion designer freak-out. "He did. Seriously, Bella, your head is stuck in the clouds these days."

"Oh well, excuse me for being in a fog. Have you not been living here? It's insanity at every turn. I'm afraid to swim in the pool, in case I get shot in the head. I can't use the restroom on campus because I have flashes that Cupid is in the stall next to me and then shanks me when I leave." I sit on my bed and let my head fall into my hands.

"Oh, Bella." Felix sits beside me and wraps an arm around me. "That's precisely why you and Edward need tonight."

I nod. "You're probably right."

"No probably about it. I was informed you needed to be comfortable, so... Here!"

He throws down a pair of jeans, a red and white t-shirt and a belt.

"That's it?" I ask unbelievingly.

"Don't get used to it. The whole situation feels wrong to me. I have an urge to wrap you in chiffon or something. As a matter of fact, I think I'll just leave, I'm starting to itch."

I laugh until there are tears pouring down my cheeks. "You are such a drama queen," I manage to get out.

He winks, gives me a peck on the cheek and leaves me to my own devices.

.

.

.

"I can't see." I giggle.

"That's the point," Edward responds.

He wrapped a black silk tie around my eyes when I entered the limo and hasn't removed it.

"Don't let go, I _will_ fall."

"I won't let go, Bella," he whispers, making his breath flow over my cheek and a shiver rushes through me.

When we finally come to a stop, I feel his hands slide from my shoulders to the back of my head. He removes the tie slowly.

It takes me a minute to focus my eyes, but when I do, the beauty before me overcomes me. I can tell we are on a Hollywood set, but if I ignore the scaffolding off to the side, I'm easily lost in the magic.

The ground is covered in green moss and grass. Trees and bushes cover the perimeter, and the sounds of nature gently fill the spaces. As I look up, I see stars... hundreds of them.

"Oh my God," I breath out.

"I've wanted to bring you here for a little while now, but every time I decide to, something happens. They're taking this set down tomorrow, and I really wanted you to see it before they did."

"This is the camping scene you were telling me about?" I look over at this gorgeous man, and it's obvious that he's apprehensive. "Thank you, I love it." And like some switch has been turned on, all worry seems to seep away, and he wraps his arms around me and presses his soft lips to mine.

"Come." He smiles as he pulls me by the hands and leads me up a man-made hill. As soon as we reach the top, my eyes fall on a large tent with a gentle glow beckoning through its opening.

He holds back the flap and I step inside. Blankets and large, comfortable looking pillows cover the floor, and battery operated lamps cast a low light, suffusing the tented room in a romantic glow.

"You went all out." I crawl in and lean back against a red silk pillow.

"For you? Of course." He immediately lies on top of me, and the action makes me giggle.

My laughter dies down fast as his mouth travels over my chin and down to the curve of my neck. I feel his sinful tongue lick over my throat.

"Mmm, that's nice."

He chuckles. "I think I can do better than, nice."

I look at him and raise a brow. "Show me what you've got."

His face turns from teasing to lustful in a second. He grips the bottom of my shirt and lifts it off me and quickly follows with the rest of my clothes. Just as I'm about to once again protest him still being fully clothed, he plunges his tongue into my mouth. He fucks my mouth with great abandon, as his fingers brush over my pulsating clit.

He squeezes my bud, and I arch up and shout, "Fuck!"

"We're getting there." His voice is raspy, and when his teeth nip at my neck and his fingers push into my pussy, I grip his hair with one hand and a pillow with the other.

He's relentless. His fingers pleasure me mercilessly, as his mouth trails down to my breasts, and he feasts on me like I am every delicacy in the world.

"Edward," I moan. His fingers slip out of me, and when I look at him to see what he's doing, I'm met by a devilish smile. "What are you..."

I don't finish my sentence; I can't because his mouth is sucking on my aching opening. He lifts me up by my ass, and his tongue laps at me until I'm screaming through my orgasm.

"Need you," he groans as he quickly removes his own clothes. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a condom. I half register what he's doing through the dissipation of my climax.

His arms crawl up my back, and he lifts me so that I'm straddling him. I can see he has stealthily put a condom on so, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. As our tongues tangle, I shift myself so that the tip of his cock is teasing my pussy.

"Yes," he whispers as I slide down on him.

We make love; it's like a slow dance of perfect symmetry and passion. He never looks away from my gaze, I pull up he follows, my head falls back, his dips forward. Total perfection. My chest crashes against his with each thrust, our breaths mingle, our moans are our music. This man touches every part of me that there is.

"Bella," he whimpers. "Kiss me." So I do.

Our movements become more frantic as our climaxes approach. Our bodies are crying out for release, but our minds are fighting it, not yet...not yet. I feel safe, loved, everything a person should feel, and I'm drowning in it. I get lost in this moment.

"I'm going to..." I grunt.

"Come for me, Bella... Come with me."

My legs wrap around his waist, and he thrusts into me once more, and we meld into our shared orgasm.

Edward wraps us in blankets and unzips the skylight so that we can stare at the stars overhead.

"This was an amazing idea, Edward, thank you."

"It's been so crazy, I just needed to escape, and I wanted to take you with me." He kisses the top of my head. "Nothing matters when I'm with you... just you."

I smile at his words. "I know what you mean, I feel the same way."

The silence is peaceful. His fingers dance over my skin, and we just enjoy each other.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Bella?" Edward asks as we're getting dressed.

"I have Jake coming over. He's my joint partner on a project. That's at three."

"And in the morning?"

I look up and see him regarding me. "Class, why?"

He shrugs. "Just wondering. I have to shoot until late tomorrow. I was thinking that you could stop by here on a break or something. Have breakfast or lunch with me?"

"I have a break from twelve to one thirty. I can stop by."

He kneels before me and ties my shoes. "Perfect."

The rest of our evening is relaxing. We sip on excellent wine and indulge in all sorts of finger foods, followed by chocolate covered strawberries.

"Have you heard from Jasper?" I ask once we're in the car.

He lets out a breath. "Briefly. Alice called me last night, actually. Said he was at Chains drinking his weight in whiskey. Demetri's guys were there, though, and keeping an eye on him."

"Any idea what happened?"

Edward shakes his head. "My guess?" I nod. "Rose."

"His sister?"

"Yeah, something tells me she contacted him. I just hope she's not coming here. Jasper can't handle that."

I slap the seat, anger radiates through me. "He can barely handle talking to her on the phone. He'll break down completely if she shows up."

"I know. I spoke with Demetri, and he promises to keep tabs on her. If she sets foot in California, he'll know."

I can feel the calm of reassurance wash over me. "Good."

We pull up to the house, and I see Aro standing outside, laughing with a petite, blonde woman I've never seen before.

"I wonder who that is?" Edward squints to get a better look.

"She looks familiar, but I can't tell from here. Do you want me to come in?"

I give him a smile. "I do, but I have a long day tomorrow, and if you come in I won't get any sleep at all."

He laughs and leans in, pressing a promising kiss of things to come on my lips.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

"You too, Edward."

I watch Edward's car drive off before approaching Aro and the mysterious blonde.

"Ahh, Bella dear. Did you have a nice evening?" Aro asks, and she turns to look at me. She looks vaguely familiar, but she's not anyone I've have ever encountered before.

"We did. What are you doing out here at this time of night?" I look at my watch and notice that it's eleven.

"Waiting for Demetri. He went to get a car. I figured I'd wait out here with this lovely woman... Oh, how rude of me. Let me introduce you. Bella, this is Jane, Demetri's wife. Jane, this is my niece, Bella."

Fucking Hell in a hand basket! I try to remain calm, fight the scream within me as I hold my hand up in what I hope is a sweet gesture. "Nice to meet you Jane."

"Likewise, Bella. Your Uncle and brother speak very highly of you."

"I should hope so, after all, we have the same blood and all." I nudge Aro's shoulder as he expels a laugh.

"Jane here, just got back from Paris this morning. Silly Demetri forgot to inform her that he was helping out with security here instead of at Edward's. Poor girl is exhausted."

"No bother at all, Aro, really. I was able to book a room at The Malibu Beach Inn for the evening. Demetri and I will stay there for tonight."

I watch as Aro talks to this woman I feel irrational anger toward.

"My offer stands, dear, I hope you and Demetri will agree to stay here."

What? Stay here?

"I will discuss it with him, thank you. I'm only in town for a few weeks, so perhaps we will."

I hear the car before I see it. I can't take my eyes off Jane. She's stunning and proper. Her skin is flawless, and she reminds me of a porcelain doll.

"Ready?" I turn at the sound of Demetri's voice. His eyes widen when he sees me, and I can only imagine what my expression must convey.

"As I'll ever be. It was nice to meet you, Bella, I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of you in the coming weeks." Her smile is reassuring, and I do my best to return it.

"I look forward to it."

Demetri helps Jane into the car, and after the door is shut he turns to Aro and me.

"Have a nice evening. Ziff and the rest of the detail are here. I'll return before you wake."

I roll my eyes when he looks at me.

"No worries, Demetri. Enjoy your wife. We'll manage here just fine."

He nods, and I can't help but notice the regret in his gaze. "Very well, Sir. I'll call in the morning."

"And do talk your lovely wife into agreeing to stay here for the duration of her visit." Aro shakes Demetri's hand.

"Will do."

I watch his car drive away and then turn to Aro.

"What in the ever loving..." I start.

"I don't meddle in the lives of others, Bella. I suggest that you follow my lead here."

"But..."

"No!" He holds up a finger. "I know you all think I'm an oblivious man, but I'm not. But this isn't my responsibility to undo. I'm simply here to offer hospitality."

I follow him as he steps into the foyer. "If you know, then why would you invite her here. Jasper could bump into her and..."

"And what, Bella? See the truth? Look, I don't know who's happy with whom. I do know that there are fragile hearts involved, and there are breakers and takers in the mix. Let. Them. Work. It. Out! Am I clear?"

Aro doesn't get angry with me, not really. But his words leave no room for argument. "Fine," I mutter.

"Good, now I have a few things to do in my study."

"That's fine, I have to get to sleep. I have an early day."

"Good night, Bella." Aro kisses my forehead before he walks toward the study.

Sleep doesn't come too easily. I have to talk to Edward tomorrow. We need to get to Jasper before he finds out about any of this.

**A/N: So Jane's here! Who's excited? LMAO!**

**So you all know this story is also on FictionPad under Cutestkidsmom. If it gets pulled here, it will be up there.**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for your reviews. It's been madness here with 2 kids with birthdays a week apart, so I apologize for not responding to all the reviews :) Have a great week xoxo**


End file.
